Beast of Legend Book VI: The Power of the Five
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to Beast of Legend Book V: Power of the Thunderbird. Well, readers! It's all coming to an end. And our heroes are in another timeline to help stop Fire and his team and save the world of Erutana. Can they pull it off? Only one way to find out.
1. Future Shock!

_**Beast of Legend**_

_**Book VI**_

_**The Power of the Five**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**Warning: This story is the sequel to my _Beast of Legend, Book Five: Power of the Thunderbird_ story... If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**By the way, the girls have their New Power look.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

When we last left our heroes, they not only beaten Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Energy for the Legend Powers, but they also ended up going to their timeline to stop them from taking over their world of Erutana. Now we find our heroes sitting in a room in the fortress of Kandrakar. And they aren't feeling to happy. Mainly Will and Angelo.

"I can't believe it.", Hay Lin said as she looked down at the floor. "I just can't believe it."

"Me neither.", Cornelia said. "I mean to think all of that happened."

"Well it did.", Matt said. "We can try and deny it all we want, but it happened."

"This sucks!", Stephen said. "In our timeline, things are okay. But in this one, so many terrible things went down."

"I wonder how our families, in this timeline are doing?", Irma questioned.

"Who knows?", Peter said. "To be honest, I'd rather not find out."

"Me neither.", Hay Lin said.

"I don't even want to think of a world without you, Hay Lin.", Eric sais as he held Hay Lin's hand while looking at her smiling, making her smile as well.

Stephen did the same action with Irma, while Peter did the same with Cornelia. Matt and Taranee just stood there looking out at one of the balconies of the fortress where they knew Will and Angelo were.

"Think they'll be okay?", Taranee asked.

"To be honest, I don't know.", Matt said. "They're the ones effected the most by what we were shown and told. You don't need to be a mind reader to know what's running through their heads right now."

"Let' just hope for the best.", Taranee said as she and Matt waited for Will and Angelo to return.

As for Will and Angelo, they were out on a balcony from the others, getting some space. After all that they were told, they needed it.

"I can't believe this.", Will said as she looked up at the sky. "It all happened. It all actually happened."

"And what we thought was a bad dream, was really a vision of what happened here.", Angelo said. "I can't believe that in this timeline they're all..."

"Don't say it!", Will said sobbing while shaking her head. "Just don't say it!"

Seeing the pain on her face, Angelo reached out and pulled Will into a comforting hug that she took gratefully as she cried a bit.

"You know we should be with Taranee and Matt.", Angelo said. "So, why are we out here when we should be in there with them."

"Because they don't know what we've been through.", Will said as they held on to each other. "We know what happened here before they were told."

"We felt everything they'v been through.", Will said. "The sadness and dread. The pain of loss. We thought it was just a vision. But it was real! It was all real!"

"It'll be okay, Will.", Angelo said as he wrapped his wings around her as they held each other. "It'll be okay.", he said as she wrapped her wings around him as well.

As they did this, they both began to think back to what unfolded moments ago.

_Flashback_

There the ten of them were. Standing before the Oracle who was Yan Lin and the Guardians of the timeline they were in. They were Georgi, Ehren, Natasha, Ilana and Edeline. Also known as G.E.N.I.E. At first, nobody said anything. But then Yan Lin decided to break the ice.

"Now that you all are here, there is much we need to talk about.", Yan Lin said.

"Actually, I have a question.", Eric said. "When we first met your Guardians they recognized Angelo and Will right away. Yet they didn't recognize the rest of us. Did something happen to this timeline's version of us?"

Yan Lin looked at Eric and the rest of the teen with a sad face knowing that she was going to have to tell them this sooner or later. So, she figured that it would be best to tell them now.

"Indeed something did happen.", Yan Lin said as she walked over to the Viewing Pool. "Something that caused much pain and sadness."

"So,... what happened?", Hay Lin asked fearing the worst.

With a sad face, Yan Lin tapped the water of the Viewing Pool making images appear before them all. Images that shocked and scared they ten teens. Images that Will and Angelo recognized all to well.

"It can't be!", Will said as she backed away slowly. "It was a dream! Or a vision of the future!"

"But it wasn't.", Yan Lin said sadly. "What you and Angelo tought was a vision was actually the events that past."

"So, in this timeline, Jagas did all of those horrible things.", Irma said. "From using mind control on Will to make her drink that stuff to killing most of us and taking over Kandrakar."

"I'm afraid so.", Yan Lin said. "But in the end, it was all of you working together that defeated Jagas and restoring peace to the Known Worlds."

"So, how did me and Will see all of this in a dream?", Angelo asked.

"You can thank the current guardian of the Aurameres for that.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"And that would be, who?", Cornelia asked.

"That would be me.", a familiar voice said.

Everyone looked to see Himerish, the former Oracle walking up to them dressed in his warrior garb,

"Hello, my friends.", Himerish said with a bow. "It is good to meet you."

"So, you're the guardian of the Aurameres, in this timeline?", Matt questioned.

"Yes.", Himerish said. "And it was I who made it so that your Will and Angelo knew of what happened through a dream. And I believed that it worked. For another timeline was made because of it."

"Not to change the subject, but can you tell us why Fire and his friends came to the past of our timeline to get the Legend Powers, when they could of just went back in time of their own timeline?", Stephen asked.

"That is a good question.", Georgi said.

"It's because Jagas was in power at the time.", Yan Lin began to explain. "Had they traveled back in time of our timeline, Jagas would of noticed this and stopped them from doing this and tried to get the Legend Power for himself."

"Which would of made him even more powerful.", Ilana figured.

"So, Fire and his friends went to the past of their timeline instead.", Natasha said. "And they still failed."

"So, what will they do now?", Ehren asked.

"Still lead their forces, I guess.", Edeline figured. "I mean, they're powerful just the way they are."

"You can say that again.", Peter said. "They gave us a hard time in our timeline."

"So, we go to Erutana and kick their butts!", Irma said. "No biggie."

"Major biggie.", Natasha said. "They have a large group of Erutanians to back them up."

"You guys against an army.", Eric said. "That can't be good."

"Well, we do have some Erutanians helping us as well.", Georgi replied.

"Not to mention Angelo, Will, and Orube.", Ehren added. "Well, our Angelo, Will, and Orube."

"Speaking of which, what happened to the Will and Angelo of this timeline?", Matt asked.

"For that, I will let the Guardians take you to Earth to meet them.", Yan Lin said. "For you will need a place to stay while you are here."

"Will either of them be okay with us staying with them.?", Taranee asked.

"Where else are we going to go?", Cornelia questioned. "Us girls can stay with Will, whie the guys can stay with Angelo."

"I wonder what the Will and Angelo of this timeline look like?", Irma pondered. "What do you think, Will? Will?"

Everyone looked around to see that Will and Angelo were gone.

"Where did they go?", Ilana questioned.

"I think I saw them go that way.", Georgi said pointing towards the doorway to another room. "They looked pretty sad."

"After all that they were told, who can blame them for feeling the way they feel.", Taranee said.

"I can also sense that you all are a bit shaken up by all of what you now know.", Yan Lin said. "Why not take some time to gather yourselves before heading to Earth."

"Please follow me.", Himerish said as he lead them to the room Will and Angelo went into, leaving Yan Lin and G.E.N.I.E. in the Main Hall.

Once in the room, they saw that Will and Angelo had walked out onto the balcony of the room. Himerish saw the worried looks on the faces of the young heroes and smiled.

"Do not worry about them.", Himerish said getting their attention. "They just need some time to let it all sink in. And even after that, they may need some time to adjust to it all."

"We understand.", Matt said giving Himerish a nod that he returned before leaving them to gather themselves and wait for Will and Angelo to do the same.

_End Flashback_

After she had shedded her tears, Will and Angelo broke their embrace and gave each other weak smiles knowing things were going to be okay. Just then, Taranee and Matt came out onto the balcony.

"You two going to be okay?", Taranee asked with concern.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he walked up to Taranee and wrapped his hands around her waist. "We'll be okay. It's just that when I had the vision dream about all this, I never thought that I'd be in a world where you weren't around."

"Same goes for you.", Will said as she hugged Matt. "To think that the me of this timeline was used the way she was by Jagas hurts so much. I know how she felt during all of that. She may be doing fine now, but I know that there's a part of her that's still hurting."

"Well, maybe if she sees all of us alive and well, it may bring her some peace.", Matt figured.

"I hope so.", Will said. "I truly do."

"Well, we won't find out standing here.", Angelo said. "Let's head for Earth."

The four of them then headed back into the room, where the others were waiting.

"You guys okay?", Hay Lin asked with concern.

"We're cool.", Angelo said. "We just need some time to let it all sink in."

"But now we're ready to go to Earth and meet ourselves.", Will said with a small smile. "Did that sound weird to any of you?"

"Somewhat.", Irma said. "But then again, we're in the future of another timeline. So, who cares? Let's head to Earth!"

With all in agreement, the ten of them headed back into the Main Hall where Yan Lin, Himerish, and G.E.N.I.E. were waiting for them.

"I take it that you all are ready to go?", Yan Lin asked.

"Ready, willing, and able.", Stephen said smiling.

"Very well.", Yan Lin said. "Natasha. You and the girls will take our guest to where they will be staying until this is over."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Natasha said before opening a fold to Earth. "Follow us."

The fifteen of them then went through the fold to Earth.

"I sense that things will get a bit more interesting for them.", Himerish said with a grin.

"In more ways than one.", Yan Lin said with a grin of her own. "But in the end, it will bring some peace to our Will and Angelo."

"I believe you are right, my friend.", Himerish said knowing things were going to work out well in the end.

Once through the fold, everyone looked around and saw that they were in a forest. They also noticed something about the area they were in.

"This isn't Heatherfield.", Hay Lin said.

"Of course it isn't.", Georgi said with a smile as she and the rest of G.E.N.I.E. changed back to normal.

"Then where are we?", Taranee asked.

"This is... Fadden Hills!", Will said looking around.

"Yeah. You're right!", Angelo said.

"How can you tell?", Cornelia asked.

"When you've lived here long enough, you know.", Angelo replied. "Plus, there's the park me and Will used to play in as kids.", he said pointing to the park.

"So, why are we here?", Stephen asked.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being.", Ilana said. "Follow us."

"Yeah. The place is close by.", Ehren said getting a bit excited. "It is so awsome!"

"I take it that she really likes this place we're going to.", Taranee said to Edeline.

"You could say that.", Edeline said with a grin. "But it is a cool place. You have to see it for yourself."

"Now I'm getting excited.", Irma said.

"Oh brother.", Cornelia said with a roll of her eyes.

"I still can't believe that we're living here again.", Angelo pondered. "Our future alternate selves I mean."

"I know what you mean.", Will said. "After all that's happened here, this would be the last place I'd want to live."

"I guess things change.", Angelo said as they all were exiting the forest.

"I guess so.", Will said as they all looked forward at the building in front of them. "Whoa!"

"I don't remember this being in Fadden Hills.", Angelo said. "Wait a minute! Is this the place we saw in the Viewing Pool?"

"Yep.", Ilana said. "This is the school for Guardian Decendents our Angelo and Will started a few years ago."

"That's a big mansion!", Irma said. "How could they afford this place?"

"Really?", Angelo questioned as he looked at Irma. "You forget that my family is rich. So, it shouldn't be a surprise that the Vanders in this timeline are rich as well."

"He's right.", Natasha said. "With Angelo's money and the money Will made from the books she's written..."

"Wait! What?", Will questioned in surprise. "What books?"

"Well, our Will decided to write books based off all of the adventures she and her fellow Guardians had.", Edeline explained. "So far, she's written three books."

"Yeah.", Georgi said. "The last one ended where they beat Phobos and Elyon reclaimed the throne on Metamoor."

"Wow!", Taranee said. "She was able to tell all of that in three books, huh?"

"Yup.", Ehren said. "And all three books have sold big time. She was even able to give royalty checks to the families of her friends. It was something she said she promised herself that she'd do if her books did well."

"I didn't know you were such a good writer.", Matt said to Will.

"Me neither.", Will said with a small smile.

"At least you know that you have something to do in the future.", Cornelia said.

"Follow us, guys!", Georgi said. "We have one more thing to show you all!"

"What else is there?", Peter asked.

"You'll see.", Natasha said as they walked down the sidewalk.

After walking a few feet everyone looked to see a two story house next to the mansion. The house, like the mansion, was made of brick with a two door garage, a porch and small balconies on the second floor windows.

"Nice place.", Eric said. "Who lives here?"

"Well...", Natasha began to say when a school bus stopped in front of the house. "Is it that time already?", she questioned as she checked her watch.

Out from the bus came a five year old African-American boy that had a light complextion with brown eyes and brownish-redish hair. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt and cap with white sneakers, and a black backpack. Once he saw the group he quickly ran up to Ehren smiling.

"Ehren!", the boy cheered as he hugged her.

"Hey little guy!", Ehren said returning the hug.

"What are we? Chopped liver?", Ilana questioned with a grin.

"Don't be jealous becaise I'm his favorite.", Ehren bragged with a smirk.

"Hey, Tasha! Hey, Ilana! Hey, Georgi! Hey, Edeline!", the little boy said with a smile.

"So, who's your friend?", Hay Lin asked getting the little boy's attention.

"This is Jacob.", Natasha said introducing the little boy to the others. "Jacob. This is Hay Lin, Eric, Irma, Stephen, Cornelia, Peter, Taranee, Angelo, Will, and Matt."

"Mommy! Daddy!", Jacob cheered happily as he ran up to Will and Angelo and hugged them surprising them and the others.

**A/N: Oh snap! Looks like Will and Angelo got a few surprises. First, they find out that their so called dream was a look into another timeline and now they find out that in this timeline's future versions of themselve, has a kid! What else will they find out?**

**Please review.**

_**BTW: Be honest folks! You all didn't see this coming. Did you?**_


	2. Will & Angelo Meet Will & Angelo

_**A/N: Okay, people. From now on, the adult Will and Angelo will be known as GD Angelo and GD Will, seeing as they're Guardian Decendents in this story.**_

**Chapter 2:**

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What did he just call us?", Angelo asked while pointing down at Jacob who was still hugging them.

"Mommy and Daddy.", Irma said.

"Sorry, Kiddo, but thses two aren't your mom and dad.", Ehren said.

"But they look like them.", Jacob said as he looked up at them.

"That's because they're... your mom and dad's cousins.", Natasha said.

"Distance cousins!", Georgi added. "Sort of."

"Oh.", Jacob said as he looked up at Angelo and Will. "Hi! I'm Jacob."

"Hi.", Angelo and Will said looking down at Jacob who was smiling at them.

"So, let me get this straight.", Cornelia whispered to Ilana. "Your Will and Angelo are married?"

"Yes. Yes they are.", Ilana said. "For five years they've been happily married."

"Wow.", Cornelia said. "So, didn't see that coming."

"You're not the only one.", Will said.

"Oh, I got to see this!", Irma said. "Where are they?"

"Good question.", Edeline said. "Normally, one of them is out here waiting for Jacob to come home."

Just then an African -American male came walking out the front door of the house. He had brown eyes with black hair that was in long dreadlocks. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants with a green shirt and brown shoes with a gold watch on hie right wrist. On his right right finger was a gold wedding ring. Once Jacob saw him, a smile grew on his face as he ran up to him.

"Daddy!", Jacob yelled happily as he ran towards him.

"Hey, little man!", the man said as he picked up Jacob and tossed him in the air a little. "How was school?"

"It was fun!", Jacob said smiling. "We got to play with clay!"

"I can see that on your shirt.", the man said as he looked at the spots on his son's shirt.

"Hey, Angelo!", Ehren called out as she and the others walked up to them.

"Hey, Ehren!", GD Angelo said as he looked over at Ehren and the rest of G.E.N.I.E. to also see a younger version of himself, Will, and the others. "Whoa!", he said as he set Jacob down his feet. "Um... Wow!"

"Weird, huh?", Ilana questioned.

"Yeah.", GD Angelo said as he grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her closer to him. "Alternate timeline Yan Lin told us about?", he whispered to her.

"Yep.", Natasha replied.

"Oh boy.", GD Angelo said with a sigh knowing what had to be done. "Son. How would you like to get some pizza?"

"You mean it?", Jacob questioned as his face lit up.

"Sure.", GD Angelo said with a smile. "That is if Ehren and the girls can take you for me."

"Um... Sure.", Natasha said knowing what Angelo needed. "No problem.", she said as the rest of G.E.N.I.E. nodded in agreement.

"Thanks.", GD Angelo said as he handed Natasha some money. "That should be enough for all of you to get something to eat and play some games at the pizza place."

"So, how long should we be gone for?", Ilana whispered to GD Angelo.

"Give me two hours.", GD Angelo said. "That should be plenty of time."

"See ya in two hours.", Ilana said as she and the girls left with Jacob.

"Bye, Daddy!", Jacob said with a wave.

"See ya, Jacob.", GD Angelo said as he waved back while walking towards the others.

Once he was close enough to them, GD Angelo got a good look at them all. As he looked at Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Matt his eyes began water a little.

"Man, does this bring back some memories.", GD Angelo said with a grin. "So do you all know about everything?"

"More or less.", Stephen said.

"Blows your mind, huh?", GD Angelo asked.

"You have no idea.", Cornelia said. "I mean to find out that you're dead in another timeline kind of creeps you out."

"Well, when we found out that there was a timeline where things turned out different, because of what Himerish did, really threw me and Will for a loop.", GD Angelo said. "But we also learned that no matter what, you can't change your future, only make another one where things turned out different."

"So, where is your Will?". Will asked.

"She's in the house right now.", GD Angelo replied. "And she's going to be mad that I sent Jacob with the girls to get some pizza. Oh well, might as well get this over with."

"So, what does Will look like?", Eric asked as GD Angelo led them into the house.

"You've seen Will in her Guardian form right?", GD Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Peter said.

"Take that image and make her taller without the wings.", GD Angelo said as they walked into the house. "And before you ask, yes she still has the same bobcut hair style."

GD Angelo then showed then into the Living Room where there were plenty places to sit.

"Is that you, Angelo?", came a familiar voice.

"Yeah!", GD Angelo said. "It's me, Will!"

"Where's Jacob?", GD Will asked.

"Where are you?", GD Angelo asked.

"The Kitchen.", GD Will said. "Now where's Jacob?"

"I... Let him go with the girls to have some pizza!", GD Angelo said.

"WHAT?", GD Will yelled making jump a little getting some small laughs out of the others. "Why did you do that? "If you think this is a chance for us to get frisky, then you're wrong, buster!", she yelled making the ten teens laugh some more.

"Some one is in the doghouse.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Big time!", Will added with a laugh.

"Not helping!", GD Angelo said.

"Who are you talking to?", GD Will asked.

"The reason why I sent Jacob with the girls.", GD Angelo said.

"And what reason is that?", GD Will questioned as she came walking into the Living Room.

Everyone looked to see GD Will dressed in a pair of red pants with a pink short-sleeved shirt with white sandels. On her right ring finger was a gold wedding ring and on her right wrist was a silver watch. Her hair was in a bobcut, like GD Angelo said it was. Her chocolate brown eyes widen in shock as she saw who was in the Living Romm with her husband.

"We have... guest.", GD Angelo said with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Will!", Hay Lin said with a wave and her beaming smile.

"Oh my...", GD Will began to say before fainting.

"Will!", GD Angelo said as he reached out and grabbed her left hand and pulled her towards him and scooped her up in his arms.

"Is she okay?", Hay Lin asked as GD Angelo laid her on a couch.

"Yeah.", GD Angelo said as sat next to her. "I think it's the shock of seeing all of you after so long. The last time she saw you four and Matt was after we defeated Jagas. And that was years ago."

"But I thought Yan Lin told you two about our coming here.", Cornelia said.

"She did.", GD Angelo said. "But after all this time, seeing you all in the flesh is a big shock for us. I had to stop myself from fainting outside, when I first saw you."

"So, when do you think she'll wake up.", Matt asked.

"Give her about five to ten minutes.", GD Angelo said. "She'll be okay.", he said before turning his attention to Will and Angelo. "So, how does it feel to see older versions of yourselves?"

"Kind of weird.", Angelo said. "Yet interesting."

"I still amazed that you two have a kid.", Will said.

"Yeah. Jacob can be a handful sometimes.", GD Angelo said with a grin. "He so takes after me and Will."

"So, you named him after dad?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", GD Angelo said. "It just came to me. Plus, me and Will agreed that if it was a boy, I could name him."

"So, if you guys have a girl, what'll Will name her?", Will asked.

"You'll have to ask her when she wakes up.", GD Angelo said as he stodd up and headed out of the Living Room. "I'll be right back. Nature's calling."

"Yeah guys! Look at this!", Eric said as she saw some pictures hanging on the wall.

Everyone looked at the different pictures that were on the wall. There was a picture of all of them at Shell Beach, before the events with Jagas happened. They also saw pictures of all of them in the park. They were all so happy to be alive in that picture. They saw one of GD Angelo and GD Will on their wedding day. And one of them on their honeymoon. There was one of their family. As well as one of GD Will, GD Angelo, Jacob, Orube, and G.E.N.I.E. standing in front of the school with a bunch of other students. They then noticed a picture of GD Will in a hospital bed with a baby, who they figured was Jacob, in her arms. Standing next to her was GD Angelo who, like her was smiling. As they looked on, they saw more pictures of them with Jacob. The last picture they saw was of them with a five year old Jacob at a beach.

"Wow!", Taranee said looking over the pictures again. "They lived a pretty good life."

"And you can tell that they haven't forgotten about us.", Eric said as he looked at the pictures that had all of them in them.

"Do you notice that in the picture of Will and Angelo, where Will is holding their baby, Angelo has his left hand wrapped?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Hey! She's right!", Cornelia said as she got a good look at the picture.

"I think I know how that happened.", Stephen said with a grin. "Me thinks Will crushed that puppy during labor."

"You'd be correct, too.", GD Angelo said as he walked into the room with a glass of water for GD Will when she woke up. "Man did that hurt! Let this be a warning, fellas! When you get married and your wife goes into labor and ask you to hold her hand, use the hand that you don't use a lot. Trust me, you'll be better off."

Matt, Stephen, Angelo, Peter, and Eric looked at the hand they don't use much and shivered a bit thinking of it getting crushed.

"It couldn't of been that bad.", Irma said.

"During the labor no problem.", GD Angelo said. "It was that final push that did it. But when all was said and done, we had our son. And that's what truly matters."

"So, is my family really here in Fadden HIills?", Will asked. "Or should I say our family?"

"Call it what you want.", GD Angelo said with a smile. "But yeah. They're here. Dean is a teacher at the high school, while Aunt Susan works with Uncle John and his wife Dawn. If I'm right, William is home right now."

"They're not coming over are they?", Will asked getting nervous.

"Don't worry. They only come over on their days off.", Angelo replied. "You have nothing to worry about."

Just then, GD Will started to come too. As she slowly sat up, she saw Angelo thinking that it was GD Angelo seeing as her vison was a bit blurry.

"You will not believe the dream that I had.", GD Will said rubbing her forehead. "I dreamt that I saw younger versoins of us and the others."

"Um... Will?", Angelo said getting her attention. "I'm not your Angelo."

"Huh?", GD Will questioned as she got a better look at Angelo. "What the...?", she began to say before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

GD Will turned around to see GD Angelo sitting next to her smiling.

"It wasn't a dream, Baby.", GD Angelo said.

GD Will then turned to look at Angelo, who waved at her.

"Hi.", Angelo said with a smile.

GD Will then looked around the room to see the others. Her eyes then stopped when she spotted Will.

"Um... Hi.", Will said to GD Will.

"Hi.", GD Will said before turning to GD Angelo. "Explain."

"Remember Yan Lin telling us about the younger versions of us and the other that would be coming from the timeline Fire and his friends went to?", GD Angelo asked his wife.

"Yeah.", GD Will said before it all sunk in. "Oooooooh! So, that's them?", she asked pointing to the others.

"Yep.", GD Angelo said. "That's why I sent Jacob out with Natasha and the girls for some pizza. I kind of figured you could use some time to let this all sink in. The last thing we need is for our son to see mommy faint."

"Yeah. That makes sense.", GD Will said before taking a deep breath and looking towards the others. "So, what do you think of our place?"

"It's nice.", Taranee said with a smile.

"We like the pictures you have up.", Hay Lin said with her normal smile.

"Are you okay?", Cornelia asked GD Will.

"Yeah.", GD Will said. "This is just a lot to take in. I mean, the it's been so long since I've seen you all. I mean, in this timeline, some of you are... well... you know."

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "The Oracle told us what happened."

"Plus, our Will and Angelo saw it all in a drem.", Irma replied.

GD Will looked at Will and Angelo and saw by the look in their eyes that what Irma said was true.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through that.", GD Will said sadly.

"Don't be so sorry.", Will said. "Because of what we saw, we were able to take down the Jagas, in our timeline, before he got to me with that potion."

"So, in a way, you two helped save our timeline.", Angelo said to GD Will and GD Angelo.

"So, thanks for saving our butts.", Taranee said as she flopped down next to GD Will smiling putting a smile on her face.

"You have no idea how good it feels to see you all.", GD Will said as she looked around at the others. "It reminds me of old times."

"Glad to be of service.", Irma said with a smile which made GD Will smile as well.

"Um... I have a question.", Peter asked. "We know that the girls and Matt are gone, in this timeline. But what about me, Stephen, and Eric? What happened to us?"

"Yeah.", Stephen said. "I was wondering the same thing."

"It's like this, guys.", GD Angelo said getting their attention. "After the girls' families found out about everything that happened to the girls, our Peter, after much thinking, decided to tell our Stephen and Eric about the girls as well."

The others looked at Peter, wo saw this and held up his hands in defence.

"What?", Peter questioned. "There Peter did it! Not me!"

"I can't believe he did that!", Taranee said.

"Don't be angry at him.", GD Will said. "He only did what he thought was right."

"Besides, Stephen and Eric were really worried about Irma and Hay Lin.", GD Angelo said. "But when they found out what happened to them... Well, let's just say that they weren't that happy about it."

"I'm guessing that they were really angry.", Eric figured.

"Eric!", Hay Lin said giving her boyfriend a stern look.

"What?", Eric said. "If it were me, and I lost you the same way, I'd be angry too!"

"Same here.", Stephen said in agreement.

"No offence, Will.", Stephen and Eric said to Will.

"None taken.", Will said.

"Well, I find offence in it!", Irma said giving Stephen a glare.

"Me too!", Hay Lin said

"So, you're saying that they should just forget you two and move on?", GD Will questioned.

"Well... No,", Irma said. "But..."

"Hay Lin. Irma. Listen.", GD Angelo said. "They know that Will was mind controled into drinking that potion and doing all the thigns she did."

"But the fact remains that I did those things.", GD Will said. "And all the lives that were lost because of me, can't be brought back. So, if they're angry at me, I can accept that."

"Which is why I take no offence in what Eric and Stephen said.", Will said. "Cause if I were in their shoes, I'd me upset and angry, too."

"So, what about the Peter of this timeline?", Cornelia asked. "How did he take everything?"

"Well, he lost not only his girlfriend, but his sister as well.", GD Angelo said. "He took it the hardest."

"Kind of figured that.", Peter said.

"But I will say this.", GD Will said. "They have moved on with their lives and even found new loves. But they still remember you all."

"Also, I never said that they hated Will.", GD Angelo said. "I said that they were angry about what happened."

"Oh.", Irma said. "Didn't think about that."

"So, why did my family move back to Fadden HIlls?", Wil asked.

"Well, Uncle John didn't want to take the chance of any of the girls' families taking their anger out on my familiy.", GD Will said. "So, he helped them move back here."

"Never thought I'd be back here again.", Will said.

"It's not so back.", GD Will said with a small smile. "Because we're here, we were able to have the school built for Guardian Decendents."

"Which is where you ten will be staying for the time being.", GD Angelo said.

"Cool!", Stephen said.

"But I thought that we would be staying here.", Hay Lin said.

"Sorry.", GD Will said. "But me and Angelo decided that it would be best that you all stay in the school with the other students."

"So, the mansion next door is a school?", Taranee questioned.

"Sort of.", GD Angelo said. "The kids that live there, go to regular school. But when they come back from school, they do their homework and spend an hour or two working on their powers."

"And on weekends, we work with them for a few hours doing the same.", GD Will added.

"Sounds fun.", Matt said. "When do we move in?"

"Tomorrow.", GD Angelo said. "Tonight, you all can stay here with usbecause your rooms are still being set up."

"And why can't we stay here?", Cornelia questioned.

"Because we don't have enough room for you all to stay here long.", GD Angelo said. "The school is a better place to stay. Besides, you may learn a few things at the school."

"HA!", Irma said. "If anything, we may end up teaching a thing or two to them!"

"You do know that it's the Will and Angelo, of this timeline, that teaches the kids at the school, right?", Matt questioned.

"And Orube comes from Heatherfield every once and a while to help give a few hand-to-hand combat lessons.", GD Will said.

"This just may be some fun after all.", Eric said.

"Well, I still don't want to go!", Cornelia said. "I say that we can make some room to stay here."

"What's your deal?", Will asked.

"She's afraid one of the students may catch you all going through a fold.", GD Will said. "Or catch one or all of you transforming."

"Well... Yeah.", Cornelia said. "Besides, do the students even know about the Guardians?"

"Yep.", GD Angelo said.

"Really.", Taranee questioned.

"How else are they going to know about the origin of their powers?", Matt asked.

"He's right.", GD Angelo said. "We had to tell them about the Guardians for them to understand their powers a bit more."

"Makes sense.", Angelo said.

"Still don't wanna go.", Cornelia said.

"Still the pampered one, huh?", GD Angelo said making Cornelia narrow her eyes at her. "Tell you what, Corny. I'll make a deal with you. Fight me.", he said surprising her and the others. "If you win, then I'll let you have a room here in our home. But if you lose, then you stay in the mansion with the others."

"One, don't call me Corny.", Cornelia said. "And two, you got yourself a deal."

"Good.", GD Angelo said as they shook hands in agreement. "We settle this tomorrow. But until then, we rest up and dhill."

"So, when will Jacob be back?", GD Will asked.

"In about an hour and a ten minutes.", GD Angelo said while checking his watch.

Sudenly, there was a knock at the door. Hearing it, GD Angelo went to the front door to answer it. Once he opened the door, he saw that G.E.N.I.E. was standing there with Jacob. He saw the looks on the girls' faces and knew one thing.

There was trouble.

**A/N: Well, just when things were looking up, G.E.N.I.E. has to leave for Kandrakar. Is there trouble on Erutana? And if so, will the others have to go help? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**


	3. Being Prepared For Battle

**Chapter 3:**

"Well, you're back early.", GD Angelo said with a grin.

"Sorry, but we're needed in Kandrakar.", Natasha said.

"I see.", GD Angelo said. "Erutana?"

"Don't know.", Ilana said. "We'll know when we get there."

"Well, if you need us, call us.", GD Angelo said.

"You got it.", Ehren said as she knelt down to Jacob and gave him a hug. "See ya, little guy."

"See ya!", Jacob said as he returned the hug.

G.E.N.I.E. then walked off to find a spot to open a fold without being seen. Once they found a spot, in the forest, Natasha pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and was ready to transform herself and the girls before heading to Kandrakar.

"Guardians Unite!", Natasha said holding up the Heart.

Once she said those words, the each of them were in a ball of light. Georgi's was silver, Ehren's was blue, Natasha's was pink, Ilana's was red, and Edeline's was green. They then began to change into their Guardian forms.

"Air!", Georgi said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Water!", Ehren said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Energy!", Natasha said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Ilana said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Edeline said as she changed into her Guardian form.

After they transformed, Natasha opened a fold to Kandrakar for then all to go through. Once through the fold it closed behind them. As for GD Angelo, he closed and locked the door before he and Jacob went into the Living Room where the others were.

"Mommy!", Jacob yelled happily as he ran up to GD Will.

"Hey, you!", GD Will said happy to see her son as she grabbed him and sat him in her lap. "Did you have fun with the girls?"

"Uh-huh!", Jacob said. "We had pizza and soda and played games!"

"But they had to cut their fun short.", GD Angelo said. "The girls had to head for Kandrakar."

"You think there's a problem on Erutana?", GD Will questioned.

"Don't know.", GD Angelo said. "But if they need us, they'll send for us.", he said before turning towards Angelo and the others. "So if I were you all, I'd be ready to fight just in case."

"That's why we're here.", Irma said smiling.

"Ehren and the girls are going to kick butt!", Jacob said while puching the air.

"So, I take it that Jacob knows about the Guardians?", Matt asked with a grin.

"Yeah.", GD Will said with a smile. "We figured that we should tell him just in case if me or Angelo were to go missing when ever we go help Kandrakar in any way."

"So, when did you tell him?", Peter asked.

"When he turned five.", GD Angelo said.

"And I haven't told anybody about it!", Jacob said proudly getting a small laugh out of the others.

"Oooooooh! He's so cute!", Hay Lin said as she pick Jacob up making him smile.

"Oooooh no!", GD Will said with a smirk. "No more flirting for you, young man!"

"Flirting?", Will questioned with a rasied eyebrow.

"Oh yeah.", GD Will said. "He may be five years old, but Jacob here likes to show off in front of women."

"Now where have we seen that before?", Taranee questioned as she and the girls along with GD Will looked at both Angelo's.

"Hey!", both Angelo's said.

"Jacob truly takes after his father.", GD Will said.

"It's not my fault that he has the Vanders' charm.", GD Angelo said as he held his son. "Isn't that right, boy?"

"One must respect the ladies to earn their love.", Jacob said with a nod.

"That's my boy!", GD Angelo said making his son smile.

"He learned quick.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Not to interupt, but can you tell use what Erutana is like?", Matt asked.

"It's a lot like Earth.", GD Will began to explain. "Only their technology is more advanced and all of the people their have the powers of an element."

"All of them?", Cornelia questioned.

"All of them.", GD Angelo said. "Turns out that the Heart of that world is in the core of the planet and it's energy is sent out throughout the planet."

"And with all that energy flow, the people and other life forms there, get the ability to use an element.", Taranee figured.

"You got it.", GD Will said.

"Well, if Fire and friends wanted a power boost, why didn't they just go after the Heart of their world instead of coming to our timeline to go after the beast of legend?", Irma asked.

"Because if they went after the Heart of their world, they would of messed up the ecosystem of their world.", Stephen said. "I'm guessing that the Heart of their world is in the core of their world to keep the balance of nature the way it is."

"You're right.", GD Will said. "If the Heart were to be removed, Erutana would be okay, but things would be really different."

"Such as?", Cornelia asked.

"Well for one, the crops may not grow as fast as they do now.", GD Angelo began to explain. "And when I mean grow fast, I mean that the crop grow within a month."

"Wow!", Peter said. "Now that's fast."

"Tell, me about it.", GD Angelo said. "Also, the next generation of Erutanians may not all be born with elemental powers."

"What's so bad about that?", Cornelia questioned.

"Well, some of the ones with powers may think that they're better than the ones without powers.", GD Will said. "And we all know where that can lead to."

"The powerful ruling the powerless.", Will said.

"Say what you want about Fire and his friends, but they do care about their world.", GD Angelo said. "And to be honest, I do see their side to what they want to do. They're just going about it the wrong way."

"So, you think they should be the leaders of their world?", Angelo questioned.

"Not just them.", GD Angelo said. "I think that they should work with the council that they already have to make their world a better one."

"And with all of the ones that fight along side Fire and his team, they'll have a fighting force to defend their world.", Matt said.

"We just have to help them see that.", Will said.

"I hate to say it, but the only way to do that is to defeat them.", GD Will said. "That or find some common ground with them."

"Speaking of Fire and his team, I wonder if they're back from their time traveling.", Cornelia pondered.

"Who knows.", Taranee said. "If they are, we'll find out soon."

"Well for now, we eat.", GD Angelo said. "But we didn't plan on you guys coming here today."

"Looks like it's pizza for us tonight.", GD Will said as she grabbed the cordless phone.

"Woo-Hoo! Pizza!", Jacob cheered.

"Looks like he didn't have enough pizza.", Irma said with a grin.

As for Fire and his team, they had just returned back to Erutana and had just entered their base, where their fellow warriors greeted them respectfully for they had earned their respect with their power and skills as fighters. Not to mention how well they treat the people that have followed them. Once they entered the meeting room, of their base, they were face to face with an elderly man with grayish-white hair and beard with blue eyes, that showed years of wisdom. He was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and boots along with a brown hooded cloak. He was sitting in a chair with a black walking stick at his right.

"Figured that you'd be here.", Earth said as she and the others looked at the old man.

"And I see that you've failed at your mission.", the old man said. "Like I said you would."

"Save you speaches, Vallon!", Fire said as he and the others sat in their chairs that were around a table. "We're not in the mode for what you have to say right now!"

"Very well.", Vallon said as she got up with his walking stick. "But let me tell you this. Be prepared."

"Be prepared?", Water questioned. "Prepared for what?"

"For them to come after you.", Vallon said before he left the room.

The five of them then looked at each other not knowing what to think.

"You don't think they will really come after us?", Air asked. "Do you?"

"If they can, they will.", Energy said. "Which worries me."

"If they do, they'll have more than just us to fight!", Fire said. "So let them come! We'll be ready for them!"

"The ten of them don't stand a chamce!", Earth said.

"Ten?", Vallon questioned. "There are only five Guardians."

"True.", Water said. "But they along with their boyfriends have have Legend Power."

"Maybe you better explain what happened on your little trip.", Vallon said.

"We'll do better.", Fire said. "We'll show you."

"Do it.", Vallon said.

With a nod, Fire used his telepathic powers to connect his mind to his friends. Once he did that, he then opened a link to Vallon and showed him all that happened when they went to the past of the other timeline. Once Vallon was shown everything, Fire cut the link to everyone.

"I see.", Vallon said. "It seems that even in that timelline, the ones known as Angelo and Will are a problem for you."

"Yes.", Fire said while gritting his teeth. "We were so close to achiving our goals only for Angelo to take it away!"

"You don't need the Legend Power.", Vallon said to them. "You five are powerful just the way you are. The ones who follow you see this and respect you for the power you have now. And it is the power that will help lead our world back to a world of peace."

"Yes!", Fire said standing from his chair. "A peace that we will defend!"

"For future Erutanians!", Earth said as she and the others stood up as well.

"We must win this war for their sakes.", Water said.

"And let nothing stand in our way!", Energy said.

"To the future!", Air said as she raised her fist into the air.

"To the future!", the other four said doing the same.

"To the future.", Vallon said to himself with a proud smile.

'I have to admit, they've come a long way since they left for the other timeline a day ago.', Vallon thought to himself as he began to think back to that day.

_Flashback, a day ago on Erutana..._

Fire along with Earth, Energy, Air, and Water were standing at the rock formation that looked like that of two hands forming a circle with their index fingers and thumbs. In Fire's hand was a blueish-white crystal. The five friends stood together in the rain. Each was ready to do what they planned to do.

"Are you all ready to do this?", Fire asked his friends. "If any of you want to turn back, now is the time."

"We've come this far." , Energy said. "Might as well go all the way."

"There's no way I'm missing out on this!", Air said with a smile.

"If you go, then we go.", Earth said a she gently took his left hand in her right hand. "We do this together."

"We've been through some tough times, my friend.", Water said as he placed a hand on Fire's shoulder. "It is only fitting that the five of us do this together."

"Thank you all.", Fire said as he looked at his four friends. "Together we shall get the power we need to win this war! And once we do, not even Kandrakar will bother us!"

"Is that so?"

The five friends turned to see Vallon standing a few feet from them not looking to happy with them.

"Don't try and stop us, Vallon!", Fire said. "We've made up our minds!"

"We're going back to get what we need to end this war!", Energy said.

"You don't need any extra power to win this war!", Vallon said. "You have all you need, now!"

"Did you not see the last defeat those Guardians and their allies handed us?", Earth snapped. "Everytime we faced them, in the last three weeks, they've beaten us!"

"It's because of the ones known as Will and Angelo!", Air said. "Ever since they'va joined them, we've been getting our butts kicked!"

"Well, that'll change when we get the Legend Power!", Fire said. "Once we have that power, we shall drive the Guardians and their allies off our planet and make sure they never set foot on it, unless we allow it!"

"You shall fail!", Vallon said. "The Guardians that came before the ones you face now, will stop you."

"We shall see.", Water said. "We are stonger than they are!"

"Enough talk!", Fire said. "We go now!"

"I beg of you five! Don't do this!", Vallon pleaded with the five warriors.

"I'm sorry, Vallon.", Fire said. "But we must do this."

Fire then used the crystal and opened a portal in the circle, the rock formation made. Then, the five of them flew through the portal. Once through the portal, it closed behind them.

"You have sealed you fates.", Vallon said sadly as he walked away from the area. "I only pray and hope you all return back alive and well.", he said before teleporting away.

_End Flashback._

'I only hope they believe in themselves enough to win this war.', Vallon said as he left the five young warriors to themselves.

**A/N: Well, it seems that both sides are ready to fight. But who will win in the end? Both sides have good intentions, but who has the greater will to win?**

**Please review.**


	4. Evening Talk & A Little Loving

**Chapter 4:**

Back on Kandrakar, G.E.N.I.E. was standing in the Main Hall of the fortress with the Oracle, known as Yan Lin.

"You called for us, Oracle?", Natasha questioned.

"Yes. I have, Natasha.", Yan Lin replied. "I called you here to inform you that Fire and his allies have returned and are on Erutana.", she said earning gasp of surprise from the girls.

"When did this happened?", Ilana asked.

"It only happened moments ago.", Yan Lin said. "I was only able to sense their powers for a moment, but it was them."

"Maybe we should tell Will and Angelo.", Ehren said.

"Not to mention the other Will and Angelo along with their friends.", Georgi said getting nods from the girls in agreement.

"You can tell them tomorow.", Yan Lin sais getting their attention. "They need their rest. Besides. I need to talk to you five about something."

"What is it?", Natasha questioned.

"I need you to remember one thing during all of this.", Yan Lin said.

"And that is?", Edeline questioned.

"That when all is said and done, you five are the Guardians of the Known Worlds.", Yan Lin said. "Never forget that. You five were chosen to weild the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar. There may be some among the Council of the Known Worlds that question your actions when you went to Orube, Will, and Angelo for help, but your choice was a wise one. No one is above needing help. young ones. Never forget that.", she said making the girls smile.

"We will not forget, Oracle.", Natasha said.

"Good.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Now return home and get some rest. For I believe you will need it."

With a nod, Natasha opened a fold back to Earth, that she and the girls went through. Once on Earth, the girls were back in Fadden Hill, where they lived in the mansion with the other Guardian Decendents. They then headed to the kitchen and got a bite to eat before doing what they'd normally do in the evening. As for W.I.T.C.H. and their boyfriends, they along with GD Angelo, GD Will, and Jacob had eaten the pizza GD Angelo ordered along with the fries and soda. And after having some fun with the guys and girls, it was time for Jacob to go to bed. Which was no problem for GD Will seeing as Jacob had tired himself out. As for the others, Matt, Peter, Eric, amd Stephen were in the Den of the house watching a basketball game where Peter saw surprised to see his future counterpart playing. Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma are in another room watching different channels to see if their favorite shows were still on the air.

As for, Will, Taranee, Matt, and Angelo... Well, let's start with Taranee who, like the others, were dressed in the sleeping clothes and a robe they had brought with them. Right now, Taranee is standing out on the front patio of GD Angelo and GD Will's home getting some fresh air.

'Who'd of thought there'd be a future where Will and Angelo are married and with a kid.', Taranee thought to herself with a grin as she looked up at the sky. 'Life sure is funny sometimes.'

"Penny for your thoughts.", a familiar voice said making Taranee think it was her Angelo.

"Just thinking about how the you in this timeline is not only married to Will, but has a son by her.", Taranee replied. "It was quite a surpries to take in."

"It is a lot to take in.", Angelo said as he walked up to Taranee and stood next to her. "But I think you should know something."

"What?", Taranee asked.

"You're talking to the wrong Angelo.", he said making Taranee turn to see that it was GD Angelo causing her to jump back a little while placing her hands over her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!", Taranee said as wide eyed. "I didn't mean any insult by what I said!"

"I know. I know.", GD Angelo said with a grin. "You as well, as Matt, Will, and Angelo were the most surprised out of the others. It's totally understandable. So, don't worry about it."

"Thanks.", Taranee said with a small smile. "But I must say that I'm glad that you and Will were able to move on and start a life together."

"Me too.", GD Angelo said. "To be honest, I never thought that it would happen.", he said with a grin.

"So, do you miss her?", Taranee asked. "Your Taranee I mean."

"I do.", GD Angelo said. "Just like Will misses Matt. But, I love Will and she loves me. There's always going to be a place in my heart for Taranee. But I had to move on. One can't live in the past forever."

"That makes sense.", Taranee said.

"But I must say that seeing you and the others alive, after all that has happened sense the whole Jagas ordeal, helps put my mind at ease.", GD Angelo said. "And I know my Will feels the same way. So, thanks for being here."

"You're welcome.", Taranee said wih a smile that GD Angelo returned. "So, can you tell me more about the mansion me and the others will be staying in?"

"Sure.", Angelo said. "First, there's the library that has plenty of books to read. Something I think Irma will avoid.", he said with a laugh that got Taranee laughing.

As they were talking, Matt, who was watching the basketball game with the other guys, went to use the bathroom. When he was done handling his business, he headed back to the Den to watch the game, when he saw Will go into the Kitchen.

'Wonder what she's up to.', he thought to hiself as he followed Will.

Once in the Kitchen, he saw that it was GD Will instead of his Will. Once she saw Matt, she offered him a bottle of soda from the fridge.

"Thanks.", Matt said as he drank the soda.

"You're welcome.", GD Will said. "So, what do you think of this timeline so far?", she asked. "And by that I mean seeing me and Angelo being married and with a child."

"Well, it's a lot to take in.", Matt said with a grin. "But, after all that has happened here, I can see it happening."

"Well, even though you all are from another timeline, it feels good seeing you all.", GD Will said with a small smile.

"Even though you fainted?", Matt questioned with a smirk.

"Yes.", GD Will said with a smile. "Even though I fainted.", she said getting as laugh out of Matt.

"Do you miss them?", Matt asked after their laughing died down.

"Everyday.", GD Will said with a sad smile. "If I could go back and stop it from happening, I would. But, you can't change the past. Only make another timeline. So, thanks for coming. Even though you're only here to help the Guardians fight Fire and his friends."

"No problem.", Matt said before drinking some of his soda. "If it was the other way around, you and Angelo would do the same for us."

"True.", GD Will said. "I just wish there was a way to settle all of this peacfully. But, in some cases, you have to fight for peace."

"Well, here's hoping that things work out for the best.", Matt said.

"Here's hoping.", GD Will said as she and Matt toasted their bottles together and drank them.

Meanwhile, Will and Angelo were in the Living Room looking through some photo albums Jacob pulled out earlier.

"I still can't believe all of this.", Will said. "You and me, married."

"It's like being in a weird dream.", Angelo said. "I mean the thought of us being hitched never crossed my mind. Heck. Being married isn't anywhere near my mind."

"I hear you there.", Will said as she turned a page of the photo album to see her older self in a white wedding dress. "But I must say that I look pretty good in that dress."

"You do know that's not you right?", Angelo questioned.

"It's me in the future.", Will said proudly. "So hush!"

"I wonder if future you can cook.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Hey! I can cook!", Will said.

"Remember when you tried to cook an apple pie?", Angelo questioned.

"That was months ago!", Will said as she turned from Angelo with a pout and a blush. "I've gotten better!"

"Says you.", Angelo said with a grin.

"And me!"

Angelo and Will turned to see Matt with GD Will who had her hands on her hips while tapping her left foot.

"And I'll have you know that I've improved my cooking skills!", GD Will said. "So there!"

"HA!", Will said.

"Did we miss something?", came a familiar female voice.

Everyone turned to see GD Angelo walk into the Living Room with Taranee.

"What's going on here?", Taranee questioned.

"Turns out that future Will can cook better than she did in the past.", Angelo said.

"Can she now?", GD Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow as he was looking at GD Will who turned away from GD Angelo with a faint blush. "I wonder. Did you ever put a frozen pizza in your dishwasher instead of the oven?"

"Yes.", Matt said. "Yes she did."

"Matt!", Will whined.

"Well, it's the truth.", Matt said with a grin.

"Well, I've gotten better.", Will said.

"True.", Taranee said backing Will up. "She's been reading a ccokbook and everything."

"Thanks, Taranee.", Will said smiling.

"And what's the name of this cookbook?", GD Angelo asked.

"I'd... rather not say.", Taranee said.

"It's 'Cooking For Dummies' isn't it?", GD Angelo questioned.

"How did you...", Will questioned.

"She had the same book.", GD Angelo laughed as he pointed towards GD Will.

"Well, I did get better!", GD Will said.

"True.", GD Angelo said. "She can cook a mean meatloaf."

"So, there is hope for you yet.", Angelo said to Will with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.", Will said as she playfully punched Angelo's arm.

"Man! Seeing that takes me back.", GD Angelo said with a laugh.

"Does it now?", GD Will asked with a smirk.

"Yes it does.", GD Angelo said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Hmmmm.", GD Will said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before they shared a kiss. "Jacob is asleep."

"And it has been a while since we... You know.", GD Angelo said as they looked into each others' eyes passionatly.

"Ooooooooh! They've got that look my parents have before they get it on!", Taranee said.

"Same when it comes to my parents.", Matt said.

"I did not need to hear that.", Will said.

"Neither did I.", Angelo said.

"Well, excuse us.", GD Will said as she turned her head towards Angelo and Will. "But since we've been helping the girls fight Fire and his firends, we've hardly had time to do what married couples do."

"Which is what we're going to do now.", GD Angelo said as he scopped his wife up in his arms getting a yelp of surprise out of her. "Goodnight everybody"

"Woo=Hoo!", GD Will cheered as Angelo carried her up to their bedroom.

"I can picture me doing that.", Angelo said. "Only it's Taranee I'm carrying.", he said as he stood up and walked over to Taranee.

"And I picture Matt carrying me.", Will said as Matt grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up so that she was standing up next to him.

"Well, things are different here.", Matt said.

"I'm just glad that they've found love after all that's happened to them.", Taranee said. "Besides, for all we know, there could be a timeline where me and Matt are an item."

"Oh, Taranee!", Matt said as he got on one knee in front of Taranee. "Come with me and make me a happy man!"

"Oh, Matt!", Taranee said playing along. "I knew this day would come!"

"Oh heck no!", Angelo said with a smirk.

"You take Taranee, while I take Matt!", Will said with a smirk.

Will then jumped on Matt's back while Angelo scooped Taranee up in his arms making her yelp in surprise smiling.

"Did I miss something?", came Cornelia's voice getting the two couple's attention as they looked to see Cornelia standing at ther entrance to the Living Room.

"No.", Matt said. "Not really."

"That's not what I saw when I saw Angelo carrying Will upstairs a minute ago.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Well, the other Angelo and Will."

"Oh, that's different.", Taranee said as Angelo set her down on her feet and Will got off of Matt's back. "They're about to get busy."

"Did not need to hear that.", Will and Angelo said getting a laugh out of Taranee, Matt, and Cornelia.

"Well, we're with the guys watching a basketball game.", Cornelia said.

"The one where this timeline's Peter is playing in?", Matt questioned.

"Yep.", Cornelia said. "Eric came and told Hay Lin, Irma, and me about it. So, we had to see it!"

"I have to see this, too!", Taranee said a she headed for the Den followed by the others.

"So, are they really going to... you know?", Cornelia questioned talking about GD Will and GD Angelo.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "And we will not be talking about that anymore."

"No we will not.", Will said.

"It may seem weird to you two, but what if there's a timeline where Matt and Taranee are an item.", Cornelia said getting a laugh out of Matt. "What's so funny?"

"We'll tell you later.", Will said as they entered the Den.

As for GD Will and GD Angelo, they were now in their bedroom making out as they made their way to their bed. As they were doing this, they were also throwing their clothes off while making their way to their bed. Once at their bed, their clothes were all over the floor and GD Angelo threw the covers of the bed back before he and GD Will laid down on the bed, smiling at each other as they looked into each others' eyes.

"I love you, Will Vandom Vanders.", GD Angelo said to his wife.

"And I love you, Angelo Vanders.", GD Will said before they shared a passionate kiss.

_Later that evening..._

GD Will then fell on her side, to exhausted to move. GD Angelo pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck and face as she tenderly returned the gesture. GD Angelo then pulled the covers over their bodies. GD Will then snuggled up to him as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I love you,", GD Will said.

"I love you too.", GD Angelo whispered to her.

GD Will then closed her eyes, and resting against her love's chest, she slowly fell asleep in the safety of his arms.

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting night for some of our heroes. But soon there will be fighting. Who's going to win and will it end in a good way? Read on to find out!**

**Please review.**


	5. Breakfast, Family, & The Bout Begins!

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning Angelo, who was sharing a room with the other guys, woke up with a yawn while stretching his arms. He then looked around the room he was in and remembered where he was.

"I guess it wasn't a dream.", he said as he looked around the room to see Matt, Stephen, Eric, and Peter sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags. "Man! Do I have to use the bathroom!"

Angelo then got up and left the room and headed for the bathroom. Once he handled his business, he walked out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. As he got closer to the stairs, he saw Will walking towards him yawning.

"Morining.", Will said scratching the back of her head.

"Morning", Angelo said. "The girls still sleeping?"

"Yep.", Will said. "I wonder if older us are awake."

"I'd check, but I'm afraid at what I might see.", Angelo said.

Both he and Will shivered a bit at the thought of that. Suddenly, they heard a door open and looked to see Jacob dressed in a thing of blue PJ's walk out of his bedroom while rubbing his eyes. Jacob then headed towards his parents' bedroom to wake them up for breakfast.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said as he and Will ran towards Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob!", Will said softly getting the little boy's attention. "What's up?"

"Hi, Will. Hi, Angelo.", Jacob said with a yawn. "I woke up early today cause Mommy and Daddy are going to let me go with Grandma and Grandpa today!"

"Oh!", Will said. "Well, let's give your parents a bit more time to sleep."

"But I'm hungry.", Jacob said.

"Well, I can cook you breakfast.", Angelo said.

"Really?", Jacob questioned as he looked up at Angelo with a rasied eyebrow.

"Really, really.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Cool!", Jacob said as he ran downstairs.

"Speedy little guy, isn't he.", Angelo said with a grin as he and Will headed downstairs.

"I wonder who he takes after the most.", Will said with a grin geting a laugh out of Angelo.

Once in the kitchen, Jacob showed Angelo what he needed to make breakfast. Within minutes, Angelo and Will were making breakfast with Jacob sitting on a stool by a counter watching them cook.

"Told you I can cook.", Will said proudly as she was cooking some scrambled eggs.

"Scrambled eggs are easy to cook.", Angelo said as he flipped the pancake he was cooking. "Try cooking something complicated. Then we'll talk."

"You pick it, and I'll cook it.", Will said with a smirk.

"Oh! It's so on!", Angelo said with a smirk of his own.

"You two are funny!", Jacob said getting their attention. "Just like Mommy and Daddy are when they cook together."

Hearing that made Will and Angelo pause for a moment before they laughed a bit as they continued to cook breakfast. After a while, they had some of the food cooked when the others came downstairs.

"I knew I smelled something cooking.", Irma said.

"Figures that the smell of food would wake you up.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"About time you guys woke up.", Angelo said.

"What can I say?.", Peter said with a grin. "When you've seen a game like that, it's hard to sleep."

"I bet it is.", Taranee said with a smirk.

"Well, some of you guys can set the table while the rest of you can help cook breakfast.", Will said.

Soon, Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, and Matt helped with cooking the rest of breakfast while Peter, Eric, Stephen, and Cornelia set the table. Meanwhile, GD Angelo and GD Will were still upstairs in their bedroom sleeping when GD Will woke up. She then felt a pressure upon her side. She looked down at the area and saw he husband's arm draped over her hoding her close. Suddenly, she felt something kiss her bare shoulder. A smile came to her face knowing that it was her husband, who was awake.

"Good morning.", GD Will said smiling.

"Good morning, yourself.", GD Angelo said as he kissed GD Will's shoulder again while smoothly moving his hand along his wife's side gently sending a shiver through her body that she liked. "Last night was... Wow!"

"I second that.", GD Will said with a smile as she turned around so, that they were facing each other. "How long has it been since we've done... half of the things we did last night?"

"I... have no idea.", GD Angelo said smiling. "But man did it feel good!"

"Yes it did.", GD Will said as she stretched her arms. "What time is it anyway?"

"7:37.", GD Angelo said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"I think it's time to go wake Jacob up before my parents come for him.", GD Will said as she pulled back the covers and got out of bed only to get spanked on the rear by GD Angelo making her yelp with a small laugh. "You bad boy you!", she said with a smirk.

"I got your bad boy!", GD Angelo said as he reached out and wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her back onto the bed with him making her scream and laugh as she turned to face him. "I love you.", he said smiling.

"I love you, too.", GD Will said returning the smile before they shared a loving kiss.

After they kissed they suddenly, smelled some food.

"You smell that right?", GD Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", GD Will said as they both sat up. "Who's cooking food?"

"Think it's our guest?", GD Angelo questioned.

"Could be.", GD Will said as they both got out of bed and slipped something on which for GD Will was a thin strapped night gown and a pair of sleeping pants for GD Angelo.

They both then slipped on their robes and slippers and headed downstairs and to the Dining Room. Once there, they saw everyone there eating breakfast.

"When did you all wake up?", GD Will questioned.

"Better questioned.", GD Angelo said looking at Jacob. "When did you wake up, young man? You normally sleep in on the weekend."

"Grandma and Grandpa.", Jacob said with a smile.

"Of course.", GD Will said with a grin while rolling her eyes. "Well once you finish eating, you take your bath and get ready."

"I'm already ready.", Jacob said.

"Say what?", GD Angelo questioned.

"He asked me to help him with taking a bath.", Angelo said. "Seeing as we're 'distant cousins'."

"Distant cousins, huh?", GD Will questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah.", Jacob said. "Tasha told me when I first met them, yeaterday."

"Of course.", GD Will said with a smile. "Well, I guess you just have to wait for Gramndma and Grandpa to show up."

"And that won't be for a while.", GD Angelo said. "I'm still surprised that you woke up early, Jacob."

"Grandpa said that he and Grandma will be here around eight o'clock.", Jacob said. "So I went to sleep early to wake up early. I was going to wake you up but Will and Angelo stopped me. Angelo then said thet they'd cook breakfast."

"We started cooking.", Will said. "Then the others came dowwn and helped."

"We figured that you two could use a but more time to... sleep.", Angelo said.

"Cause they didn't do much last night.", Irma whispered to Hay Lin with a smirk who giggled a bit.

GD Will then popped Irma upside her head from behind her getting a laugh out of the others.

"You deserved that.", GD Will said before Irma could say anything.

"She's right you know.", Stephen said with a grin.

"Traitor.", Irma said before sticking her tounge out at him.

"Anyway, thanks for doing what you did.", GD Angelo said to Will and Angelo. "Really. Thanks."

"No problem.", Will said. "There's more food if you two are hungry."

"Thank you.", GD Angelo said as he and GD Will sat at th table and fixed their plates and began to eat with the others after they said their grace.

Soon it was 8:07 and once the table was cleared and the dished were clean, everyone else got cleaned up and dress for the day. They were all sitting in the Living Room, when suddenly, the doorbell rang which got Jacob excited as he ran to the door.

"Grandma and Grandpa!", Jacob cheered as he got closer to the door.

"Wow!", Stephen said. "He can move!"

"Well, last week, mom and Dean said that they're taking Jacob to the amusment park.", GD Will said. "He's been excited ever since."

"Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle William!", they heard Jacob yell happily.

"What's up, little guy?", they heard William ask.

"How's my little grandson?", they heard Susan ask.

"I'm ready to go to the amusment park!", Jacob said.

"I bet you are.", they heard Dean say. "But can we say hi to your mom and dad first?"

"Okay!", Jacob said. "They're in the Living Room!"

"This should be fun.", Will said waiting for Susan, Dean, and William to enter the room.

"Do they know about us coming here?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", GD Will said. "But they still may be as shocked as I was."

Just then, Jacob walked into the Living Room with Susan, Dean and William. Once they saw the ten teens, Susan and Dean stood there frozen in place, shocked to see them. As for William, he was shocked to see a younger version of his sister and brother-in-law.

"Um... What's goinng on?", William asked.

"It's a long story, little brother.", GD Will said.

"Please explain.", Susan said not knowing what to think.

"Rememeber when we told you about the 'special guest' that were coming?", GD Angelo questioned.

"Yes.", Dean said. "Oh! So..."

"Yeah.", GD Will said. "This is them."

"So, I guess that you'll be going with them to fight on that world.", Susan figured. "What was it called again?"

"Erutana.", GD Will said. "And yes. If we're needed, we'll go help Natasha and the girls fight."

"Just when I get used to one thing, something else comes along.", Susan said with a small smile.

"At least you didn't faint when you saw them.", GD Will said with a grin.

"So, where will you all be staying?", Dean asked.

"The mansion.", Will replied. "More room there."

"And she means, alll of them.", GD Angelo said before looking at Cornelia.

"We'll see.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Did we miss someting?", Susan asked.

"Not really.", GD Will said. "Just a little wager between Angelo and Corny."

"One that we can settle right now.", Cornelia said.

"If you insist.", GD Angelo said before picking up Jacob. "How would you like to see Daddy fight, before you go with Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle William, son?"

"Cool!", Jacob said smiling.

"Then let's go!", GD Angelo said as he carried his son with him outside.

"What's going on, Sis?", William asked as he and the others followed behind GD Angelo.

"I'll explain along the way.", GD Will said as they were walking outside.

Once outside of the house, GD Angelo and GD Will led everyone to the back of the mansion where a large clearing was. In the clearing was some bleachers for people to sit in.

"So, what's the deal, Will?", William asked his older sister.

"Well, Corny doesn't want to stay in the mansion.", GD Will began to explain. "So, Angelo decided that if she could beat him in a sparing match she would stay in our house instead of the mansion,"

"And if he beats her, she stays in the mansion.", William figured.

"That's the deal they made.", GD Will said.

"This should be fun.", William said as he looked out at GD Angelo and Cornelia who were getting ready to fight. "And you're my sister and brother-in-law, from another timeline.", he said to Will and Angelo who was walking next to him."

"Yep.", Will said. "And I must say that it's nice to see how you look when you turn ten.", she said with a smile.

"Um... Thanks.", William said.

"So, how are you with your powers?", Will asked.

"Pretty good.", William said. "Will and Angelo helped me with my powers and abilities."

"And I'm guessing that you guys took the whole Guardian thing pretty well.", Will said to Susan and Dean.

"It took some getting used to, but yeah. We did.", Dean said.

"It's weird seeing a younger version of you and Angelo, though.", Susan whispered to Will and Angelo.

"Weird, yet interesting.", Angelo said.

"Take a seat everyone!", GD Will said as she sat down on the bleachers.

Everyone sat one the bleachers except GD Angelo who walked out to the center of the clearing.

"Any day now, Corny.", GD Anglo said as he stood out there.

"Huh?", Cornelia questioned.

"Our little bout to determine where you'll be staying.", GD Angelo said. "We're having it here and now. So, let's go!"

"Out here in the open?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", GD Will said.

"But what if someone sees us?", Cornelia questioned.

"We're on the outskirts of Fadden Hills.", GD Will said. "No one is going to see us."

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she walked out to the center of the clearing.

Once out in the clearing, Cornelia turned to face Aneglo.

"So, how are we going to do this?", Cornelia asked.

"Simple.", GD Angelo said. "We fight using our powers and abilities. Only you don't transform into you Legend form you guys told us about."

"So, we just fight with what we got?", Cornelia questioned.

"Pretty much.", GD Angelo said.

"Fine with me.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Now don't be mad when I kick your butt.", she said as she walked away from GD Angelo to get ready for their bout.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch.", GD Angelo said doing the same thing.

Once they were about twenty feet from each other, they turned towards each other ready to start. Seeing this, GD Will stood up and...

"Get ready!", she said. "Get set! GO!"

**A/N: Well, after a good breakfast, GD Angelo and Cornelia are ready to have their bout to settle where Cornelia wil be staying during their time there. Who's going to win this battle of earth warriors?**

**Please review.**


	6. An Earth To Earth Battle & Moving In

_**Last chapter...**_

_"So, how are we going to do this?", Cornelia asked._

_"Simple.", GD Angelo said. "We fight using our powers and abilities. Only you don't transform into you Legend form you guys told us about."_

_"So, we just fight with what we got?", Cornelia questioned._

_"Pretty much.", GD Angelo said._

_"Fine with me.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Now don't be mad when I kick your butt.", she said as she walked away from GD Angelo to get ready for their bout._

_"Don't count your chickens before they hatch.", GD Angelo said doing the same thing._

_Once they were about twenty feet from each other, they turned towards each other ready to start. Seeing this, GD Will stood up and..._

_"Get ready!", she said. "Get set! GO!"_

**Chapter 6:**

GD Aneglo and Cornelia both started the fight off by making chuncks of earth fly at each other! Most of the chunks collided with each other whle other chunks flew towards their targets. Thinking quikly, GD Angelo put up a wall of earth to block the chunks that were flying at him while Cornelia put up a telekinetic shield to protect her from the chunks that were flying at her. Once the attacks were finished both of them dropped their defences staring each other down smirking at each other.

"Not bad, Hale.", GD Angelo said.

"Not bad yourself, Vanders.", Cornelia said as she ran towards a nearby boulder. "But I'm just getting started!"

"Same here!", GD Angelo said as he made a jumped back towards a boulder that was behind him.

Once they both touched their boulders, they began to make a rocking coating from it that covered them from head to toe in stone.

"Now isn't this interesting.", GD Angelo said as he saw Cornelia coated in stone. "Didn't think you could do that trick."

"I can do more than this.", Cornelia said as she fromed a sword where her right hand was.

"I can see that.", GD Angelo said as he made his hands expand larger. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's.", Cornelia said as she charged at GD Angelo.

Once she was close enough, Cornelia jumped at Angelo and came down with her blade at GD Angelo! But GD Angelo was ready as he grabbed Cornelia by the waist with his right expanded hand.

"Hey!", Cornelia yelled. "Put me down!"

"As you wish!", GD Angelo said as he jumped up in the air with Cornelia in his hand.

"Whoa!", Cornelia screamed as GD Angelo slammed her into the ground making a dust rise around them.

"Cornelia!", Peter yelled fearing for his girlfriend.

"Easy, Peter.", Taranee said to her brother. "Cornelia is okay."

"Tatally.", Stephen said. "We all know that it'll take a lot more than that to take her down."

Once he slammed Cornelia into the ground, GD Angelo jumped back a few feet from her waiting for her to get to her feet.

"You can't fool me, Corny.", GD Angelo said waiting for the dust to clear. "I know you're still able to fight."

Suddenly, a thing of vines shot out from the dust and wrapped themselves around GD Angelo's arms.

"What the...?", GD Angelo began to questioned as he tried to break free of the vines.

Sudenly, Cornelia jumped out from the dust and came down at GD Angelo as she transformed her sword hand into a hammer.

"Surprise!", Cornelia said as she was coming down at GD Angelo. "I win!"

Cornelia then hit GD Angelo only to hit a telekinetic shield he put up. He then hit Cornelia with a telekinetic blast that sent her flying backwards! But once Cornelia landed on her feet, she quickly knelt down and touched the ground and made the ground around GD Angelo very soft. She then, made the vines, that held GD Angelo at bay, pull him into the soft ground.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said watching the fight with the others. "She did not just do the same move I did to her when we had our bout!"

"Looks like she did.", Taranee said.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it.", GD Will said getting their attention.

"And why not?", Peter asked.

"Cause Daddy's the best!", Jacob said smiling.

"Do you do this with your students as well?", Susan asked GD Will.

"Yeah.", GD Will said. "They have to be ready to protect themselve against the other Guardian Decendents out there that want to use their abilities for evil purposes. But we do hold back a bit so we don't scare them or anything."

"Well, that's good to hear.", Dean said.

"Well, it looks like Corny will be staying with you guys.", Irma said.

"Don't be so sure about that.", GD Will said. "My Angelo isn't beaten yet."

"He looks beaten to me.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Hay Lin said.

"Just sit back and watch.", GD Will said. "He's about to end this fight."

Everyone then looked out at the battle to see Cornelia standing over GD Angelo, who had his head sticking up out of the ground.

"Well, this was fun, but this fight is over.", Cornelia gloated as she knelt down and patted GD Angelo's head. "Looks like I'll be staying in your home."

GD Angelo then started to laugh confusing Cornelia.

"And what's so funny?", Cornelia asked wih a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing.", GD Angelo said. "It's just that there's a flaw in your plans."

"And that is?", Cornelia questioend as she stood up.

"Well, for one, this fight this over.", he said making Cornelia smile in victory. "For you.", he said making her frown. "And second, you're not the only one that can work well with plants."

Suddenly, vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Cornelia and began to grow higher. Once it reached it's limit, Cornelia was hanging high in the air upside-down. Cornelia then looked down to see GD Angelo slowly rising out of the ground. Soon he was standing on solid ground looking up at Cornelia.

"And this is where you say...", GD Angelo began to say with a smirk.

"You win.", Cornelia said with a sigh. "I'll stay in the mansion."

"Good.", GD Angelo said as he made the vines lower Cornelia to her feet and unwrap from around her. "But I must say that it was a good fight. You even gave some of the students a good show.", he said pointing over towards the bleachers, where the others were.

"Huh?", Cornelia questioned as she turned towards the bleachers to see that there were more than just her friends sitting there.

She now saw that there were some teenagers and adults standing around the bleachers who suddenly began cheering startling the others that were sitting on the bleachers.

"Who the heck are these guys?", Irma questioned.

"Everyone, these are our students and teaching staff.", GD Will said introducing those that were cheering.

"That's a lot of students.", Taranee said.

"Looks like there's about twenty or thirty of them.", Stephen said.

"I still can't believe that we're teachers in this timeline.", Angelo whispered to Will.

"Me neither.", Will whispered back. "But it looks like we're doing a good job."

"Told you, Daddy was the best!", Jacob said proudly.

"He's not the best, son.", GD Will said. "He just had more experiance than Cornelia."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?", Peter questioned.

"Maybe.", Matt said. "But the girls have faced many enemies that had a lot of experiance and were still able to beat them."

"And beat them good we did.", Irma said. "So, if Corny loss, then she loss. No biggie."

As GD Angelo and Cornelia were walking back to the others, a twenty-two year old African-American woman with brown eyes and long black hair that went down to the middle of her back walked up to him and GD Will.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Collins.", she said to Dean and Susan. "Hey, William."

"Hello, Tara.", Susan said with a smile.

"Nice match, Angelo.", the woman said with. "The students got a good show.", she said with a grin.

"Oh joy.", Cornelia said in a dull tone while spinning her finger in the air.

"Don't feel to bad.", the woman said. "Some of the students that tried to take Angelo on ended up the same way. Or buried with their heads sticking out of the dirt. Trust me when I say hanging from the vines gets annoying."

"It's not my fault that some of you thought that you could take me.", GD Angelo said with a grin.

"So, these are the 'special guest' you told me about?", the woman asked GD Will. "The ones that have rooms next to the girls?"

"Yeah.", GD Will said.

"Wait!", Irma said. "She knows about us?"

"She knows about G.E.N.I.E. as well.", GD Angelo said. "All of the teachers do."

"And you are?", Taranee questioned the African-American woman.

"Everyone. I'd like you to meet, Tara Roberts.", GD Will said introducing Tara to the others. "She was one of our best students that we found in L.A."

"And now she's one of our teachers.", GD Angelo added.

"And like Will, I have the power of energy.", Tara said as she made her fist glow with energy. "I will be you tour guide of the mansion and it's grounds. So, let's get started."

"But first, go get your stuff.", GD Will said.

"So, how did it feel getting you butt kick by Angelo, Corny?", Irma questioned with a smirk.

"He got lucky.", Cornelia said with the flip of her hair.

"Yeah right.", Irma and Hay Lin whispered to each other before giggling.

As they headed towards GD Angelo and GD Will's house, GD Angelo and GD Will were seeing their son off as he was getting ready to leave with his grandparents and Uncle William, for the day.

"Now you behave yourself, young man.", GD Will said to Jacob. "And listen to your grandparents and uncle."

"I will, Mommy.", Jacob said before GD Will kissed him on the forehead.

"All that your mother said, goes for me too.", GD Angelo said. "But we also want you to have fun."

"Okay, Daddy.", Jacob said before GD Angelo hugged his son.

"And you three be careful, too.", GD Will said as she hugged her brother.

"Back at you, Sis.", William said returning the hug.

After saying their goodbyes, Susan, Dean, William, and Jacob were of to the amusment park for a day of fun, in Dean's car. Watching them drive off, GD Will hugged herself feeling bad that it wasn't her and GD Angelo taking their son to the amusment park. She then felt a set of strong, yet gentle, arms wrap around her from behind.

"You okay?", GD Angelo asked as he held his wife.

"Yeah.", GD Will said as she placed her hands over his. "I just wish that it was us taking Jacob to the amusment park."

"He knows, Baby.", GD Angelo said. "Just like the both of us knew that we couldn't turn our backs on the girls when they asked us to help them against Fire, his friends, and their forces."

"I know.", GD Will said as she turned to face GD Angelo. "Just promise me that when this is all over, we'll take Jacob to the amusment park."

"It's a promise.", GD Angelo said with a smile that GD Will returned before they shared a kiss.

As for our ten young heroes, they had gathered their stuff and headed for the mansion, where Tara was waiting at the entrance.

"Hey, guys.", Tara said while opening the door. "Welcome to our humble home.", she joked.

Once inside, they saw that it was anything but humble.

"This place is huge!", Eric said.

"Wait until you see your rooms.", Tara said as she led them upstairs. "Speaking of which, there's something you all should know."

"What's that?", Taranee asked.

"Well, we have four rooms set up for you all.", Tara began to explain. "Two of those rooms can hold three people while the other two can hold two."

"We just have to decide who goes in what room.", Will figured. "No biggie."

"Me and Irma can share one of the rooms for two!", Hay Lin said smiling

"Works for me.", Irma said with a smile.

Cornelia mouthed a 'thank you' as she looked up thanking the Lord for not having to share a room with Irma. Seeing this, Peter and Stephen laughed a little.

"So, that means that Cornelia, Taranee and myself will be sharing one of the rooms for three.", Will said.

"What about you guys?", Taranee asked the boys.

Peter and Matt looked at each other and...

"We'll take the room for two!", they both said at the same time.

"That was fast.", Eric said.

"You're telling me.", Angelo said.

"Oh well.", Stephen said. "That means that the three of us are bunking together.", he said to Eric and Angelo.

"Then let me show you to your rooms.", Tara said as they reached third floor of the mansion.

Once at their rooms, Hay Lin noticed that two rooms next to theirs had letters on them. One door had E.E. While the other had G.N.I.

"Mind me asking who's rooms are these?", Hay Lin asked pointing to the doors.

"The door with the two E's belongs to Ehren and Edeline while the other one belongs to Georgi, Natasha, and Ilana.", Tara said.

"Uh-huh.", Irma said. "I'm guessing your Will and Angelo want to keep us and the Guardians close together."

"That's the plan.", Tara said as she gave each of them a key to their rooms. "Here are your keys. Once you put your stuff in your rooms, we can begin the tour of the mansion."

"Sweet!", Eric said as he was the first in the room he would be sharing with Stephen and Angelo.

Once everyone had their stuff in their rooms, Tara showed them around the place. Thanks to Tara's your, they found out that the mansion had an outdoor pool with a grotto, as well as a few hot tubs, next to it, to relax in. There was a basketball/tennis court, depending on who's using it. A small baseball field, a football field. Also behind the mansion was a building that actted as the gym with seperate locker rooms with showers for the students. On the inside, there was a library that Taranee and Stephen liked due to all the books they had as well as the computers. There was also a lounge area that had a wide screen TV in it with some couches and plenty of comfortable chairs in it. Of course Irma liked this room. Next to the lounge, was a Game Room that had three wide screen TV's that had a differnt game system hooked up to them. The Game Room also had a pool table that the students played on. Tara also showed them the Kitchen and Dining Room that were both pretty big due to all the students that were there. And finally, Tara showed them the classrooms where the students learned a bit more about their powers as well as do whatever homework they got from their day at public school.

"And that, my friends, is the end of the tour.", Tara said as she led them all back to their rooms, on the third floor. "I hope you like it here for as long as you are here. It's a really nice place. Give or take a few of the students here. Also, we have a few clubs that the students started if you're interested."

"What kind of clubs?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, we have an art club, a sports club, a music club, a fashion club, a movie club, a video game club, a dance club, a computer club, and so on.", Tara explained.

"Wow.", Cornelai said. "That's a lot of clubs."

"Yeah.", Tara said with a smile. "Well, I'll leave you all to unpack and settle in. And once again welcome to our home."

"Thanks.", Peter said as Tara walked of to handle her other duties.

"She's nice.", Hay Lin said. "I wonder what the other teachers are like."

"I wonder what the other students are like.", Stephen said.

"Looks like you're about to find out.", Matt said as he noticed three teenagers walking up to them.

One of them had black hair and green eyes and was dressed in blue jeans with a green T-shirt with green and white sneakers. On his right was a boy with red hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a pair of black jeans with tan hiking boots and a blue shirt and a brown jacket. As for the third teen, she was a brunette with hair that went down to her shoulders. She had brown eyes and was wearing a pair of blue shorts with white sneakers and a red shirt.

"Look at what we have here.", the black haired boy said with a smirk. "Newbies."

"And they're on our floor, Chiller.", the red headed boy said with a smirk of their own.

"Your floor?", Will questioned. "Last I checked this place belongs to the Vanders. You know them right? The ones who took you in to help you with your powers."

"Well, aren't we the clever one.", the brunette said. "They may own this place, but they can't be everywhere. Now can they?"

"And this is where you tell us who you are and what you want.", Cornelia said in a bored tone.

"They call me, Chiller.", the black haired boy said as he formed a small blade of ice. "It doesn't take a genius to see why."

"I'm Shakedown.", the red headed boy said. "Earth is my deal."

"And I'm Gale.", the brunette girl said as she blew a gentle breeze at Will and the others. "And I'll blow you away."

"And as for what we want.", Chiller said with a smirk. "We're here to let you know that you better not cross us and our crew. Or your stay here can be a bad one. A very bad one."

**A/N: Well, Cornelia is staying in the mansion with the others and the place is great. But just when things look good for them, they meet the bullies of the place. If only they knew what they were up against. Oh well. The next chapter has the gang talking to G.E.N.I.E. and then going to Erutana to fight. Read on to find out how things go down.**

**Please review.**


	7. Bully Trouble, Hero Talks, & Battle Time

_**Last chapter...**_

_"Look at what we have here.", the black haired boy said with a smirk. "Newbies."_

_"And they're on our floor, Chiller.", the red headed boy said with a smirk of their own._

_"Your floor?", Will questioned. "Last I checked this place belongs to the Vanders. You know them right? The ones who took you in to help you with your powers."_

_"Well, aren't we the clever one.", the brunette said. "They may own this place, but they can't be everywhere. Now can they?"_

_"And this is where you tell us who you are and what you want.", Cornelia said in a bored tone._

_"They call me, Chiller.", the black haired boy said as he formed a small blade of ice. "It doesn't take a genius to see why."_

_"I'm Shakedown.", the red headed boy said. "Earth is my deal."_

_"And I'm Gale.", the brunette girl said as she blew a gentle breeze at Will and the others. "And I'll blow you away."_

_"And as for what we want.", Chiller said with a smirk. "We're here to let you know that you better not cross us and our crew. Or your stay here can be a bad one. A very bad one."_

**Chapter 7**:

"A bad stay, huh.", Matt said. "We know your kind."

"Do you now?", Shakedown questioned.

"Yeah. We do.", Matt said. "You pick on those weaker than you or gang up on someone to show how powerful you are to scare others. Well guess what, the ten of us don't scare that easily."

"We'll see about that.", Chiller said with a smirk. "You see, anything can happen during a training exercise. And I mean anything."

"Ta-Ta, kiddies.", Gale said as the three of them walked off.

"Well, that was fun.", Angelo said.

"I wonder if any of them are related to Uriah, Kurt, or Clubber.", Irma pondered.

"Or the Grumper Sister.", Stephen added getting a laugh out of the others.

After they had their laugh, they went into their rooms and unpacked their things. Within an hour, they were settled in and decided to find G.E.N.I.E. Of course they found them in the lounge area sitting in the spot where some couches and chairs were in a circle formation.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said as they walked up to Natasha and the girls.

"Hey!", Georgi greeted waving to them.

"So, how do you like the place so far?", Ilana asked.

"It's pretty great!", Stephen said as he and the others sat down in the empty chairs and couches. "The game room looks great."

"Sure does!", Ehren said smiling. "You should see how many games Will and Angelo have in there!"

"Can I ask you something?", Angelo asked Natasha.

"Sure.", Natasha said. "What's up?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you look Latino but have a British accent.", Angelo said. "So, are you from Europe?"

"Yeah.", Natasha said with a small smile. "I'm from Great Britian. My parents moved there a few years before I was born."

"That explains the accent.", Cornelia said. "So, you came all the way from Europe, to be in this school?"

"Pretty much.", Natasha said. "And I'm not the only one from out of the country."

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Nope.", Natasha said. "Georgi here is from Japan."

"Get out!", Peter said looking at Georgi.

"Really?", Matt questioned.

"Yep!", Georgi said with a bright smile that could match Hay Lin's. "I was born in the Land of the Rising Sun!"

"What about the rest of you?", Taranee asked Ehren, Ilana, and Edeline.

"We were born here in the good old U.S.!", Edeline said.

"Yeah.", Ilana said. "When I first discovered my powers, I freaked out big time. Then one day, Mr. and Mrs. Vandom came along and told me and my folks about who I was and that they could help me control my powers."

"And they let you come here.", Eric said.

"Yeah.", Ilana said with a small smile.

"It was the same for all of us.", Edeline said. "But about a few months after we got here, we discovered that the five of us were the new Guardians."

"We of coursed freaked out at first.", Ehren added with a smile.

"How did you find out?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, you can thank Orube for that.", Natasha said. "Turns out that the Oracle had her bring the Heart here to Will telling her that the new Guardians were here."

"And the rest is history.", Ehren said. "We became the Guardians when we were fourteen. It's been a year since then, and we've kicked a lot of evil butt!"

"But then came the troubles with Erutana.", Ilana said. "I mean we never faced a whole army."

"So that was when you went to Will and Angelo.", Angelo questioned. "Your Will and Angelo I mean."

"Yeah.", Georgi said with a small smile. "At first, they had to think about it seeing as they had Jacob to think about. And who could blame them."

"But, they decided to help us out.", Ehren said. "They even got Orube to help out as well."

"And with their help, we got some of the Erutanians, that were against what Fire and his friends were doing, to join us.", Edeline said.

"We were doing good for a while.", Natasha said. "But then, the Oracle told us about what Fire and his four friends little trip through time. She then told about you guys coming. And here we are."

"Well, I can say that we've had our hands full with Fire and his friends.", Eric said.

"Boy, did we!", Will said. "But we did beat them out of getting the Legend Power. So, that's a plus."

"And a good thing.", Taranee said. "Cause with it, we now have powers to use agaisnt those that follow Fire and his friends. Seeing as we're not connected to our Aurameres for the moment."

"Well, we're glad for the help.", Natasha said.

"I have a question.", Matt said. "What's up with that Chiller guy and his friends?"

"So you met those guys, huh?", Edeline questioned. "Don't worry about them. They talk big, but they won't do anything that'll get them kicked out."

"It's during the training exercises that you need to watch out for them.", Georgi said.

"Thanks for the warning.", Peter said.

Suddenly, Natasha felt the Heart of Kandrakar vibrate from under her shirt.

"Uh-ho!", Natasha said as she pulled out the Heart. "We've got trouble. And it's on Erutana!"

"Second day here and it's off to a fight.", Irma joked. "Got to love this job!"

"Focus, Irma.", Cornelia said. "We have work to do."

"So, let's get to it.", Will said before turning to Natasha. "Lead the way, Natasha."

"Right!", Natasha said as they left the lounge area and headed for GD Will and GD Angelo's office.

Once there, they all went inside to see GD Angelo and GD Will going through some papers.

"What's up, guys?", GD Will asked before seeing Natasha hold up the Heart. "Let me guess, trouble on Erutana?"

"Yeah.", Natasha said. "Just came to let you know what was up."

"Thanks.", GD Angelo said. "Now get going. Who knows what's going on there."

"You're not coming?", Georgi questioned.

"We have things to take care of here.", GD Will said. "But when we get the chance, we'll come and help."

"Besides.", GD Angelo said. "You have these guys here to help you out.", he said pointing to Will and the others. "So, get going and stop Fire and his forces from doing whatever it is they're trying to do."

"Right!", Natasha said as they all left GD Will and GD Angelo's office.

They then left the mansion and headed for the forest that was behind the mansion.

"Think they'll be okay?", GD Angelo asked his wife.

"Yeah.", GD Will said. "They'll be fine. Remember. We're with them. Sort of."

"Sort of, she says.", GD Angelo said with a rin getting a laugh out of GD Will before they went back to going through the paper work they had to do.

As for our young heroes, once they were in the forest, G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H. and the guys looked for a spot to open a fold without being seen. Once they found a spot, in the forest, Natasha pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and was ready to transform herself and the girls before heading to Kandrakar.

"Guardians Unite!", Natasha said holding up the Heart.

Once she said those words, each of them were in a ball of light. Georgi's was silver, Ehren's was blue, Natasha's was pink, Ilana's was red, and Edeline's was green. They then began to change into their Guardian forms.

"Air!", Georgi said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Water!", Ehren said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Energy!", Natasha said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Ilana said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Edeline said as she changed into her Guardian form.

"Is it me or does it feel weird to see the transformation from this point of view?", Irma questioned.

"It does feel a bit weird.", Taranee said.

"Either way, we have work to do.", Will said as she as well as the rest of the girls and guys then raised their wristbands in front of them ready to transform.

"Legend Form!", all ten of them said.

"Waves of the Leviathan!", Irma and Peter said.

"Flames of the Phoenix!", Taranee and Angelo said.

"Strenght of the Griffin!", Cornelia and Stephen said.

"The Winds of Pegasus!", Hay Lin and Eric said.

"Power of the Thunderbird!", Will and Matt said.

Just then Irma and Peter's wristbands glowed blue as they were covered in balls of water, while Taranee and Angelo's wristbands glowed red as a ball of fire covered them. Then, Hay Lin and Eric's wristbands glowed voilet as a funnel of air formed around them, and Cornelia and Stephen's wristband's glowed green as the sand around then spun up around them. And finally, Will and Matt's wristbands glowed white as a ball of energy covered them. Seconds later, the elements that surrounded them, dropped showing them in their Legend forms.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that!", Ehren said smiling. "But can I ask something?", she asked Irma.

"What?", Irma asked.

"What's with the bow?", Ehren asked as she pointed to the bow that was at the back of Irma's outfit.

"Don't ask.", Irma said getting a laugh out of the others.

"Lead the way, Natasha.", Angelo said after the laughing died down.

"Right.", Natasha said as she opened a fold to Erutana for then all to go through.

Once they went through the fold, it closed behind them. Once they exited the fold on the other side, they all looked to see that they were on top of a hill over looking what looked like a base of some kind with people walking around it.

"Welcome to Erutana.", Edeline said to W.I.T.C.H. and the guys.

**A/N: Well, after their ancounter with the school bullies and talking with G.E.N.I.E. about things, our heroes are on Erutana ready to help in any way they can. What's going to happen? Will they see some action? Only one way to find out.**

**Please review.**


	8. Meeting Mekka & First Battle On Erutana!

_**Last chapter...**_

_"Lead the way, Natasha.", Angelo said after the laughing died down._

_"Right.", Natasha said as she opened a fold to Erutana for then all to go through._

_Once they went through the fold, it closed behind them. Once they exited the fold on the other side, they all looked to see that they were on top of a hill over looking what looked like a base of some kind with people walking around it._

_"Welcome to Erutana.", Edeline said to W.I.T.C.H. and the guys._

**Chapter 8:**

"This place looks great.", Hay Lin said looking around the area they were at.

"And down there is the base of the Erutanians that sided with us.", Ilana said as they took to the air and flew down to the base.

"So, what's the problem?", Matt asked.

"Not sure.", Natasha said. "The Oracle has it so that the Heart let's us know where the problem is so we can go straight there and help."

"Smart.", Cornelia said as they neared the base.

"So, where is the base of Fire and his friends?", Eric asked.

"Somewhere near some mountains.", Georgi said. "It's fully guarded and hard to get into."

"Believe me when I say, we've tried.", Ehren said.

"There has to be some way into their base.", Hay Lin said. "We just have to find it."

"Maybe we can sneak in somehow.", Eric suggested.

"Tried it and falied.", Ilana said as they landed in the middle of the base catching the attention of the people there.

"There's more than one way to sneak in to a place.", Stephen said. "We just have to find it."

"Good luck.", Natasha said as a man walked up to them.

He had black hair and violet eyes and was dressed in a blue millitary like jacket with blue pants and black boots. Strapped to his side was a long sword while he was holding a small shield in his left hand.

"Welcome back, Guardians.", the man with black hair said.

"Hello, Mekka.", Natasha said as she shook Mekka's hand.

"I see that you've brought some friends with you.", Mekka said as he noticed Will and the others.

"Yes.", Natasha said ready to introduce W.I.T.C.H. and the guys. "This is Hay Lin, Eric, Irma, Stephen, Cornelia, Peter, Taranee, Angelo, Will, and Matt."

"Welcome to Erutana.", Mekka said with a bow. "I take it that you know of what is going on here.", he said as he lead them around the base.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Fire and his forces are trying to take control of your world and you've joined up with the Guardians to stop them."

"Yes.", Mekka said. "We do understand why they want to take over. We all want peace for our world. And we want to protect that peace. But we feel that there is a better way to do that."

"Have you tried to have peace talks with them about it.", Matt asked.

"We tried, but they feel that the council we have now isn't fit enough to run things here.", Mekka said. "So, we suggested they share power with the present council."

"I'm guessing that they said no to that idea.", Peter said.

"You'd be correct.", Mekka said. "Which brings to how things are now. Our world is now split into three factions."

"Three?", Irma questioned. "I thought that there were just two fations."

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "Yours and Fire and his friends' forces."

"There's another group that has decided to stay out of the fighting.", Edeline explained. "They want peace, but don't want to use violence to do it. They've taken the children and the elderly as well as any others that wish not to fight."

"They believe that peace can be achived through talking.", Mekka explained. "I for one, wish it was possible. But try talking with Fire or any of his five generals."

"Generals?", Matt questioned. "Who are they?"

"Earth, Water, Energy, and Air.", Ilana answered.

"Of course it's them.", Angelo said.

"And then there's Vallon.", Mekka replied. "He's their advisor. He is old yet wise. And no slouch in a fight."

"Maybe if we talk to this Vallon guy, we can get him to see a better way at peace.", Eric suggested.

"Maybe.", Mekka said. "The only problem is that he hardly leaves the enemy base."

"Then we'll just have to find a way in there.", Will said.

"I am open to any suggestions.", Mekka said when a soldier came running up to them. "What is it soldier?", he asked as the soldier was catching his breath.

"Sir!", the soldier said with a salute as he caught his breath. "The enemy has been spotted heading here in a battle ship!"

"Battleship?", Peter questioned. "But I thought this was a peaceful world. What's a battleship doing here?"

"You can thank Jagas for that.", Mekka said. "When he was in power, he had many of our cargo ships remodeled into battleships due to the technology here. We have some ships but won't use them unless we have to."

"But this is the first we've seen Fire and his forces use battleships", Natasha said.

"Looks like Fire and his generals want to end this war fast.", Will said. "You think they know we're here?", she asked Matt.

"Maybe.", Matt said. "And if that's the case, then I say we go say hello."

"Couldn't agree more!", Will said before turning to Natasha. "What do you say, Natasha? Ready for a fight?"

"Try and stop me!", Natasha said before turning to Mekka. "We're going to intercept the enemy, Meeka."

"Very well.", Meeka said woth a nod. "But like before, I ask that you try and capture as many as you can. The smaller the enemy army gets, the better it is for us in the long run."

"Right.", Natasha said as the fifteen heroes took to the sky and towards the direction the enemy was coming from with their battleship.

"So, how big are these battleships?", Taranee asked as the group flew through the air.

"It depends on what kind they're flying.", Ilana said. "Erutana has different kinds of cargo ships. Some are the size of crusie ships."

"While others are the size of battle cruisers.", Ehren said.

"So, they could be flying any kind of ship.", Georgi said. "And they can not only fly in the air, but they can travel on the water and below the water. It all depends on the weather."

"Like if there's a storm at sea they'll go underwater?", Peter questioned as they were flying over the water.

"Yeah.", Ehren said. "And if there's a storm in the sky, the ship will travel on the water."

"Well, it looks like they're traveling by air.", Hay Lin said looking forward.

"And the ship looks huge!", Eric added.

Everyone looked to see looked to see what looked like a battle cruiser flying in the air. It had cannos just about everywhere. As well as what looked like round flying fighter ships on the deck of the ship.

"Well, at least we know what kind of battleship we're up against.", Irma said.

"We just have to take it down.", Edeline said. "Any ideas, Tasha?"

"Well... We could take out the cannons first.", Natahsa said. "But then again, those fighter ships may be a problem."

"Then why not tkae them both out?", Stephen suggested. "There's enough of us to do it."

"You have a point there.", Will said. "Those of earth and fire can take out the cannons, while the rest of us can take care of the fighter ships."

"Works for me.", Irma said.

"Same here.", Ehren said.

"What do you think, Natasha?", Ilana asked.

"Um... Yeah. Sure.", Natasha said. "Good plan."

"Then let's go.", Angelo said as they all began to split up to take down what they needed to take down. "The sooner we take the ship down the better."

"Couldn't agree more.", Edeline said as she along with Ilana, Taranee, and Angelo flew towards the cannons.

'You okay, Natasha?', Ilana asked her friend telepathiclly. 'You don't seem like yourself.'

'I'm okay, Ilana.', Natasha said. 'It's just... I don't know.'

'We can talk about it later if you'd like.', Ilana said.

'Thanks.', Natasha said with a smile before Ilana cut their link.

Once at the cannons, Taranee, Ilana, and Angelo combined their powers to melt some cannons while Cornelia, Edeline, and Stephen combined their powers to bend and crush the other cannons. Once they were done with the cannons on one side of the battleship, they went to the other side and did the same thing to the cannons there.

"So far so good.", Ilana said.

"Yeah.", Stephen said. "I just hope the others are having just as much luck as we're having."

"Don't worry about them.", Cornelia said as she heard something blow up on the deck of the battleship. "I have a feeling that they're doing okay."

"I think you're right.", Edeline said as they began to take out the other cannons.

As for the others, they were taking care of the fighter ships as well as the soilders running towards them. Ehren and Peter used their powers to freeze the floor of the deck causing the soilders to slip and fall, while Hay Lin, Georgi, and Eric used their powers to blow them into one spot, where Irma was waiting to form a cage of ice around the soldiers.

"Chill out folks.", Irma said as she trapped a few soldiers in an ice cage. "It'll be over soon."

'Really, Irma?', Peter questioned telepathiclly as he froze the doors the soldiers were coming out of. "Chill out folks? Geez! Come up with something a bit better."

'Oh shush, you!', Irma said as she trapped another soldier. 'There aren't many ice puns out there, you know!'

As for Will, Matt, and Natasha, they were blasting the fighter ships, taking them out as they blew up.

"That takes care of the fighter ships.", Matt said as everyone gathered together.

"The cannons are done for as well.", Angelo said.

"Now we just have to take the ship over and have it land.", Eric said.

"So, where's the bridge of the shipe?", Hay Lin asked Georgi.

"Up there!", Georgi said pointing towards the tower that was standing at the right center of the ship. "That's where the bridge is!"

"Then let's take it out!", Will said as she and Matt flew up towards it!

"Wait!", Natasha yelled. "Watch out for their net cannon!"

Moments earlier...

On the bridge of the ship, the captian saw how their forces were being beaten before they even got a shot off or any of the soldiers got to their fighter ships.

"How can this be happening?", the captian questioned. "I thought there were only five Guardians! And that they were female!"

"The other warriors are different, Sir!", the first mate said. "The other ten have different types of wings!"

"I can see that, my first mate.", the captian said as he saw Will and Matt flying up at them. Fire the net cannon!"

"Yes, Sir!", one of the crew men said as she prepaired to fire the cannon from her work station. "Firing net cannon!", she said as she pressed button.

Outside the bridge, a small cannon took aim at Will and Matt and fired a round metal ball that suddenly, broke open to reveal a large net. Seeing this, Matt flew forward a bit and pulled out his sword hilt. A blade of energy grew out of the hilt that Matt used to slash at the incoming net. Once he did that, the net was cut in half and he and Will flew on towards the bridge. As for the rest of the net, it fell towards the others, which Taranee and Angelo made short work of with their fire power.

'Wow!', Georgi said to her fellow Guardians telepathiclly. 'These guys are good!'

'You're telling me!', Ehren said.

'Maybe we could learn a thing or two from them.', Edeline said.

'We're just as good as they are!', Ilana said.

'But they do have more experiance.', Natasha said. 'It may not be to bad to ask for a lesson or two.'

'If you say so.', Ilana said to Natasha before the five of them cut their group link. 'But you're our leader, Tasha.', she said as she kept the link between the two of them up. 'Never forget that.', she said as she looked at her friend with a smile that Natasha returned.

As for Will and Matt, they were hovering in front of the windows of the bridge looking at the crew inside.

"Give up!", Will said. "You've seen what we were able to do in such a short time! We can send this ship crashing to the ground in no time! But we'd rather you simply give up and land it yourselves! The choice is yours!"

"Land the ship.", the captian said.

"Captian Toran?", the first mate questioned.

"As much as I want to fight them, Horen, we'd be defeated before we got an attack off.", Captian Toran said. "I'd rather give up now and fight another day, then fight on, lose and be captured. Prepare the teleporter."

"Yes, Sir.", Horen said as he moved towards an encased button on the wall.

As for the others, they felt the ship slowly land to the ground. Seeing this, Will and Matt joined the others on the deck of the ship.

"Well, that was easy.", Irma said.

"A little to easy of you ask me.", Matt said.

"I was thinking the same thing.", Angelo said. "You'd think that they'd have some kind of back up weapon or something."

"You two worry to much.", Cornelia said. "They saw how powerful the fifteen of us are and decided to make things easy for themselves and surrender."

Once the ship landed in the water near a beach, the heroes flew up to the bridge to take the captain and his crew as their prisoner when they saw a flash of light go through the ship.

"What the heck?", Natasha questioned as they looked into the bridge to see no one there.

"Where'd they go?", Stephen questioned.

"It's not just them.", Cornelia said as she touched the side of the bridge tower. "I sense no one on board the ship! Even the ones we've trapped in the ice cage are gone!"

"Where did they all go?", Ilana questioned.

"And how do you know that everyone is gone?", Edeline asked.

"It's a trick Stephen, Angelo, and I learned a while ago.", Cornelia said. "It comes in handy when you're sneaking around an enemy based or something."

"I'll say.", Edeline said as they all were searching the bridge of the ship. "Think you can teach me that trick?"

"Sure thing.", Cornelia said. "But first let's try and find out how the crew escaped.", she said getting a nod from Edeline.

"I think I found something.", Natasha said getting the attention of the others.

"What did you find?", Taranee asked.

"This button up here.", Natasha said. "It says -TELEPORTER-."

"They must have a device onboard that teleports the crew back to base.", Stephen figured. "Only questions is, how does the device only teleport the crew and no one else on the ship? I mean we were close enough to teleport with them."

"They must have something on them that makes sure it's just them that gets teleported away.", Ilana said.

"But what?", Peter questioned.

"What about the armbands they were wearing?", Cornelia questioned. "I noticed that the ones that were captured in Irma's ice cage had them on."

"Now that you mention it, the crew on the bridge had them on as well.", Matt said.

"So, maybe the armbands have a connection the device uses to teleport the crew back to their base.", Edeline figured. "Which means..."

"That right now, Fire and his team know that we're here.", Hay Lin said.

"I think they already knew that the moment we attacked the ship.", Eric said. "They have a vid link to the ship.", he said as he walked up to the others with a small vid cam.

"You'd be correct, heroes!", a familiar voice said getting the attention of the others.

Everyone turned to the control panel of the bridge and saw a monitor wih Fire's face showing.

"Fire!", Natasha snapped.

"Hello, Guardian.", Fire said with a smirk. "Good to see you again. And it looks like you have some new friends with you. Friends that don't belong here."

"Well, you came to our timeline.", Angelo said. "So, we figured that we'd come see what your timeline is like."

"You'll regret coming here, fools!", Fire said. "Here, we have the advantage! And you and me will have a rematch from our last battle."

"And it'll end the same way, too.", Angelo said.

"We shall see.", Fire said with a smirk. "Enjoy this little victory, heroes. For the next battle won't be so easy."

The monmitor then shut off, leaving some worried heroes. As for Fire, he along with his generals were sitting in their meeting room after his little talk with their enemies.

"So, they really followed us here.", Water said with a smirk. "Boy was that a dumb move, on their part!"

"But you know that they'll be a thorn in our side.", Air said. "I mean the Guardians along with their allies were bad enough. Now we have another team of Guardians with super powered boyfrends to deal with."

"And deal with them we shall.", Earth said.

"And I have a plan that will play to our advantage.", Water said with a smirk. "They won't know what hit them."

**A/N: Well, our heroes did pretty good for there first battle on Erutana. Let's hope the next one will go as good. But then there's Natasha and her problem. Let's hope that Ilana and the rest of G.E.N.I.E. can help her through it. Cause they need to be at their best to win the war.**

**Please review.**


	9. Talks, Training, & Things To Come!

**Chapter 9:**

Once they returned to Mekka's base, they told Mekka what happened.

"So, they have a way of escaping capture now.", Mekka said. "Well, now we just have to find a way to stop their device from doing that."

"Well, we searched the ship before coming back here.", Stephen said. "We found that the device in the ship is connected to main device, back at the enemy base."

"Each ship has something like a Wi-Fi connection to the main device.", Taranee continued. "One that's really powerful. Your people have some advanced tech."

"Indeed we do.", Mekka said. "I can have our tech crew work on a way to block the enemies connection to their base. But for now, may I suggest that you go and get some rest. You've all earned it. And thank you for helping us in our hour of need."

"Don't sweat it.", Matt said as Natasha opened a fold for Earth.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "It's what we do."

"Until the next time, my friends.", Mekka said with a bow.

"Until the next time.", Will said as they all returned the bow.

The fifteen of them then headed through the fold.

"Let us hope this war ends soon.", Mekka said as the fold closed. "For I don't think my people can take much more of this.", he said as he looked around at his fellow warroirs.

Once back on Earth, they found that they were in the forest behind the mansion. They all changed back and headed towards the mansion.

"You know, Erutana is an amazing place.", Peter said. "The water there is nice a clear. And the waves are awsome!"

"You want to surf the waves there.", Taranee said with a grin. "Don't you?"

"Well... Yeah!", Peter said with a smile.

"Why an I not surprised?", Taranee said while rolling her eyes smiling.

"The whole place is great.", Stephen said. "To bad there's a war going on there."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "If only there was a way to end it peacefully."

"There's a way.", Will said. "There's always a way."

Once at the mansion, Natasha and Ilana headed up the stairs to the third floor.

'Georgi. Ehren. Edeline.', Ilana called out to the girls telepathiclly. 'Team meeting. Now.'

'What about the others?', Georgi questioned as she along with Ehren and Edeline followed them.

'I said team meeting.', Ilana said. 'As in G.E.N.I.E. and G.E.N.I.E. only.'

'Oooookay.', Ehren said as she and Edeline looked at each other with worried looks.

"So, where are they going?", Eric questioned as they watched G.E.N.I.E. walk off.

"Maybe they're going to get some rest.", Taranee said. "As for me, I'm going to check out the Library."

"Same here.", Stephen said. "Want to come, Irma?"

"No thank you.", Irma said. "I'm going to kick it in the Lounge area."

"I'm all for that.", Peter said.

"Same here.", Angelo said.

"Count me in.", Matt said.

"Me, too.", Will said.

"I'm going to check out the art and fashion clubs!", Hay Lin said.

"The fashion club for me.", Cornelia said.

"I'll just walk around and see more of the place.", Eric said.

With that, they all split up to do what they said they were going to do. As for G.E.N.I.E., they were in Natasha, Georgi, and Ilana's room sitting in a circle about to discuss things.

"So, what's up, Tasha?", Ehren asked as while chewing on some gum.

"It's us!", Natasha said. "Today, we weren't actting like the Guardians!"

"What are you talking about?", Edeline questioned. "We kicked butt today."

"Yeah!", Georgi said in a happy tone. "We took down a battle cruiser, thanks to the help of Will and the others."

"And that's the point!", Ilana said. "Their Will took charge of the whole thing instead of letting Natasha lead!"

"What are you talking about?", Edeline questioned. "It was Natasha who came up with the idea of taking out the cannons and fighter ships."

"But then Will took command and split us up.", Ilana said.

"Well... Her plan did work.", Ehren said.

"So, you're saying that Will's a better leader than Natasha?", Georgi questioned with a grin.

"Of course not!", Ehren said. "It's just that, that Will has more experiance at leading."

"And when it comes to fighting, they all kicked some major butt!", Edeline said.

"Both are good points.", Natasha said. "But they have to remember one thing. We're the Guardians here! We weild the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar! They are guest here and should follow our lead! Not the other way around!"

"Yeah. But..."

"No but's, Edeline!", Ilana said backing Natasha up. "I say that the next time we go fight, we take control and do what we do best!"

"That's right!", Georgi said. "We're just as good as they are! And it's time we showed it!"

"Okay, fine!", Edeline said as she and Ehren stood up. "Just promise me that you don't go overboard with it, Natasha."

"I agree with that.", Georgi said. "No need to get a fight started."

"Relax.", Natasha said with a smile. "I just want them to see that we're in charge. That's all."

"Okay.", Ehren said as she checked her watch. "I have to go! Will's helping me learn to focus more when it comes to making ice. Our Will that is."

"And Angelo's helping me with the whole armour coating thing.", Edeline said as she and Ehren headed for the door.

"Good luck.", Georgi said as they left the room.

"Thanks!", Ehren said as she closed the door behind her.

Soon Edeline and Ehren found GD Will and GD Angelo waiting for them outside behind the mansion. But they weren't alone. With them were Cornelia and Irma.

"What are they doing here?", Ehren questioned as she and Edeline walked up to the group.

"No idea.", Edeline said as they got closer. "Only one way to find out."

"Sorry we're late.", Ehren said to GD Angelo and GD Will. "But we were talking with Natasha, Georgi, and Ilana and almost lost track of time."

"Wow! Does that take me back!", GD Will said with a grin.

"What do you mean?", Edeline asked.

"Let's just say that you two remind me of the Earth and Water Guardian of my time.", GD Will said grinning.

"Is she talking about us, Ms. Lair?", Cornelia asked Irma with a smirk.

"I do believe she is, Ms. Hale.", Irma said with a smirk of her own. "Or maybe it's our counterparts she's talking about. Either way, I'm insulted."

"And to think she asked us to help her teach the new Guardians what they need to know.", Cornelia said.

"Okay. Okay.", GD Will said with a small laugh. "I apologize."

"What do you mean by teach us?", Ehren asked.

"Well, it's like this girls.", GD Angelo said. "Me and Will need some 'alone time' if you catch my drift. Plus, we figure that who better to help you with what you need to know than fellow Guardians."

"We already told them what you need to know.", GD Will said. "And they agreed to help you out."

"It'sll be fun.", Irma said. "Trust me when I say that I've been in your shoes, Ehren. Making ice can be hard. And when you learn to do it, you have to learn to keep it under control. But for some reason, Peter was able to do it without any problems. Maybe he's more focused than I am."

"And when it comes to doing the armour coating, it's mainly forming the weapons that gets you.", Cornelia said to Edeline. "Me and Stephen had a time learning it from Angelo. Well, our Angelo that is. But in time, we got it packed down."

"And with that, we're off.", GD Angelo said as he and GD Will walked off. "Knock yourselves out, girls!"

"So, I guess it's just the four of us, huh?", Edeline questioned.

"Yep!", Irma said. "So, let's get started!"

And so, Irma and Cornelia began helping Ehren and Edeline work on their powers. And seeing as they had so much in common with each other, they were able to help them big time. Within two and a half hours, Ehren was able to make life-size ice shards and control their movement, while Edeline was able to coat herself in rock and stone. But she couldn't coat herself in metal yet. Nor could she form weapons from the coating. But she could fly with her rock and stone coating. After they were finished with their training, the four of them headed for the Kitchen to get something to eat and drink.

"Geez! That was some hard training!", Ehren said before drinking some water. "Who knew making ice would be so hard!"

"It may of been hard, but you did pretty good.", Irma said as she drank some tea.

"I remember our Will telling us about how she and her fellow Guardians used to run a small school for kids with powers.", Edeline said as she and Cornelia were eatting their salads. "Looks like she wasn't kidding about you all being great teachers."

"We're firm but fair.", Cornelia said proudly.

"Yeah. Well, thanks.", Edeline said. "Hopefully, in time, I'll be able to coat myself in metal. Not to mention form weapons."

"Take your time.", Cornelia said. "Don't rush things. Believe me when I say that good things come to those who wait."

"Thanks.", Edeline said with a smile that Cornelia returned.

"Well, look at what we have here.", came a familiar voice. "The newbies! And it looks like they've made some friends with their neighbors."

"What do you want Gale?", Ehren questioned giving the girl a glare.

"Nothing.", Gale said as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Just getting somethign to drink.", she said as she headed out of the Kitchen. "Oh, and by the way. Turns out that this Monday there will be a training exercise after we come back from school."

"And you're telling us because...?", Irma questioned.

"Just wanted to give you the heads up.", Gale said. "Ta-Ta, kiddies.", she said after she left the Kitchen.

"Well, this just keeps getting better.", Cornelia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Welcome to the mansion.", Ehren said with a grin. "Where even here, we have our share of trouble makers."

"We have our own bullies in our time line.", Cornelia said. "So, Gale and her two friends don't scare us much."

"Two?", Edeline questioned getting nods from Irma and Cornelia. "Who was with Gale when you met her?"

"Two dudes named Chiller and Shakedown.", Irma said. "Seriously. What's up with the nicknames?"

"Then you guys haven't met Blaze and Charger.", Ehren said.

"Blaze and Charger?", Cornelia questioned.

"Again with the nicknames!", Irma said.

"Blaze is a girl who has the power of fire and Charger is a guy who has the power of energy.", Edeline explained. "They along with Chiller, Shakedown, and Gale are a gang that think they're bad. But only when the teachers aren't around."

"So, your Will and Angelo keep them in line, when they can?", Cornelia figured.

"And then some.", Ehren said. "But they can't be here all the time. But those five aren't much of a threat."

"Yeah.", Edeline said. "They don't do anything that'll get them kicked out of here. They know they need the help with their powers."

"They just do enough to bother people.", Irma figured getting a nod from Ehren.

"Can I ask you two something?", Edeline asked Cornelia and Irma.

"Shoot.", Irma said.

"Well... When it comes to the ten of you, I see that those that are of the same elemental power are together.", Edeline said. "But when it comes to you two..."

"It's a different story.", Cornelia finished earning a nod from Edeline. "Well, Peter's my boyfriend while Stephen is Irma's boyfriend."

"So, why don't your boyfriends have the same elemental powers as you?", Ehren asked. "Not that I see anything wrong with it."

"Believe me when I say that I was surprised when Peter was picked to weild the same powers link Irma.", Cornelia said. "But Peter is a surfer. So, it makes since for him to weild the powers of the Leviathan."

"Just like it makes sense for Stephen to weild the powers of the Griffin.", Irma said. "Stephen is pretty much a down to earth kind of guy."

"I guess that makes sense.", Ehren said.

"Now answer me this question.", Irma said. "What are these training exercises like?"

"Oh! You're going to love this!", Ehren said witha grin as she and Edeline began to explain what Cornelia and Irma were in for on Monday.

**A/N: Well, after a great victory, G.E.N.I.E. decided that they need to show that they are in charge and that the others need to follow. That should turn out well. And after a bit of training with Irma and Cornelia, Ehren and Edeline are a bit stronger with their powers. And there are two more members of Chiller's gang! That should be fun! Looks like Monday is going to be fun for our heroes!**

**Please review**.


	10. The Fun Of The Training Exercise!

**Chapter 10:**

Soon Monday rolled around and all of the students were out in the back of the mansion for the training exercise. It was a great way to work off the stress from school for most of the students. Well, not all of them. W.I.T.C.H. and their boyfriends didn't go seeing as they weren't going to be there for long. So, as far as the other students knew, they're being home schooled by GD Will and GD Angelo. Of course G.E.N.I.E. knew that Will and the others were learning what they could about Erutana and came back before the other students came back from school. And right now, after all of the students changed clothes in the locker rooms, all of them were now together and ready to do the training exercise GD Angelo and GD Will had set up for them.

"Okay, students! This training exercise is a good one!", GD Angelo said getting everyones' attention with Jacob standing next to him. "Here's the deal. See these rods?", he asked as he stood next to a tree trunk that had five different colored twelve inch rods sitting on it. "The yellow rod represents energy. The blue one water. The red one fire. The green one earth. And the violet one air."

"Somewhere, in the forest, are three of each of these rods.", GD Will said. "Each of you are to split up into teams of five and find one set of these rods and bring them back here. The three teams that do this gets a cash prize.", she said getting cheers from the students. "Now remember. You're aloud to use your powers against each other, but you do not use them to hurt each other."

"Five of you know what we're talking about.", GD Angelo said as he looked at Chiller and his gang out of the corner of his eye.

With Chiller were Gale and Shakedown, as well as the ones known as Blaze and Charger. Blaze was an teenage African-American girl with brown eyes and black hair that went down a little past her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers with a light blue shirt. Charger was a Mexican teenager with black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of brown jeans with white sneakers and a white tank-top with a black vest. They along with Chiller, Gale, and Shakedown were ready to win. And willing to do what they had to do to win it.

"Everyone pick your teams and get ready to begin the training exercise.", GD Angelo said. "And by the way, when this training exercise starts, you all have one hour to find the rods and come back here with them."

The teams were picked quickly. Chiller and his gang were set and ready to go. As well as G.E.N.I.E. And of course W.I.T.C.H. were ready to get started. Matt and the guys were more than ready to get things started. Once they saw that all of the students were ready, GD Will and GD Angelo sent them on their way.

"Get ready! Get set!", GD Will said.

"GO!", Jacob yelled sending the teams on their way.

Jacob then heard the sound of his mother clearing her throat. He looked up to see his mother looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. Jacob gave his mother a smile that GD Will couldn't help but smile at.

"This should be fun.", GD Angelo said as he looked into the forest.

"Think any of them will do the right thing?", GD Will questioned.

"Only time will tell.", GD Angelo said as the three of them sat in some lawn chairs waiting for the teams to return.

Now in the forest, the teams were searching high and low for the rods, that were hidden around the area.

'Anything fellas?', Angelo questioned telepathiclly to the other guys.

'Nothing here.', Stephen said looking up a tree.

'Same here.', Peter said walking down a river.

'I can't find a thing!', Eric said walking through the forest.

'Well, we can't give up.', Matt said. 'Keep looking. We're bond to find at least one of them.'

'We just have to watch out of the girls.', Angelo said. 'We all know that they can be tricky.'

'Don't have to tell me twice.', Stephen said. 'I know Irma will try and flirt her way into getting a rod from me, if I find one.'

'Well, if you do find one, contact us telepathiclly and the closet of us will come get it from you.', Matt said. 'That goes for any of you that feel the same way Stephen does.'

'Gotcha.', the other guys said before they continued the search.

Watching Stephen from a distance was Irma, who was hiding herself well.

'I've found Stephen.', Irma said to the girls telepathiclly. 'He hasn't found a rod yet. But he will.'

'And I'm guessing that's where you'll try and get it from him.', Cornelia said with a smirk.

'Of course.', Irma said as she followed behind Stephen. 'A little sweet talk and he'll give me the rod. After all, I am his girlfriend.'

'Don't be so sure about that.', Will said. 'He may surprise you.'

'Please!', Irma said with a cocky smirk. 'If he finds it, I'll get that rod!'

'Good luck with that, Irma.', Taranee said.

'Yeah!', Hay Lin said. 'Don't forget. He has the guys on his side.'

'They're to far away from him now.', Irma said. 'And they can't teletransport that well. I got this.'

'Again. Good luck.', Taranee said as she and the girls continued their search.

_As for G.E.N.I.E..._

'Guys! I found one!', Georgi called out to her fellow Guardians telepathiclly. 'It's the red one!'

'Good job, Georgi!', Natasha said. 'Now we just have to find the green, yellow, blue, and violet ones!'

'Don't worry about the blue one!', Ehren said. 'Cause it's in my sights!'

'That's two down and three to go!', Ilana said.

But before Ehren was close enoug to the rod, a fireball came from out of no where and made her jump out of the way! Ehren looked to see Blaze picking up the blue rod.

"Sorry bubble-brain.', Blaze said with a smirk. "But this one is mine!", she said running off.

'Sorry, guys.', Ehren said to the girls telepathiclly. 'But Blaze got the rod before I could.'

'You've got to be kidding me.', Edeline said. 'Well, I just found a red one. So no biggie. Oh crap!'

'Edeline?', Ehren called out to her best friend. 'Edeline!'

As for Edeline she was now frozen from the chest down in a chunk of ice thanks to Chiller, who now had the red rod in his hand.

"Thanks for the help.", Chiller said to Edeline as he twirled the rod in front of her. "I'll be going now.", he said as he turned the ice Edeline was trapped in back into water as he walked away.

"Y-Y-Y-You j-j-j-j-erk!", Edeline said as she was on her knees holding herself trying to keep warm.

'You okay, Edeline?', Ehren asked hoping that she was okay.

'Y-Y-Yeah.', Edeline said as she shivered from the cold. 'I j-j-j-just got i-i-i-i-iced by C-C-C-C-hiller! Mind coming here and warming me up, Ilana?'

'On my way.', Ilana said as she began sensing where Edeline was. 'I know where you are. On my way!'

'The rest of us will keep searching for the rods.', Natasha said. 'Take your time warming Edeline up, Ilana. No need to rush things.'

'Gotcha.', Ilana said as she stood in front of Edeline.

_Meanwhile..._

'Got one guys!', Stephen said holdong a rod. 'And it's a green one!'

'Sweet!', Peter said.

'Keep a hold of it and try to find another one.', Matt said.

'On it!', Stephen said as he continued to search for another rod.

'About time.', Irma thought to herself as she walked up to Stephen from behind.

"Oh, Stephen.", Irma said to her boyfriend in a calm yet seductive voice, getting his attention.

"Ah, nuts.", Stephen said as he turned to see Irma walking up to him seductively.

'Guys! Problem!', Stephen called out to the guys telepathiclly. 'Irma's here! I may need some help!'

'Who's closer to Stephen?', Angelo asked.

'I think I am!', Peter said.

'Then it's up to you to help him!', Matt said. 'Go!'

'On it!', Peter said as he tried to sense where Stephen was. 'Found him!', he said as he got ready to teleport to where he was.

As for Stephen, he was slowly backing away from Irma as she got closer to him.

"H-Hey, Irma.", Stephen said to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Stephen.", Irma said with a smile. "What's in your hand?"

"Oh, nothing important.", Stephen said.

"Looks like one of the rods to me.", Irma said. "Can I see it?"

"Ummm... Sorry but, I can't.", Stephen said as he stopped backing away. "I need this to help the guys win."

"So, you'd try and beat me in this silly training exercise?", Irma asked. "We won't even be here for long."

"Even so.", Stephen said as he placed his free hand on a nearby tree. "If it were the other way around, you wouldn't be giving me the rod."

"You don't know that.", Irma said as she saw Will sneaking behind Stephen ready to grab the rod from him.

"Oh yes I do.", Stephen said with a smirk. "Just as I know that Will's behind me ready to grab the rod!", he said suprising both girls.

"How did you...", Will began to question when she noticed Stephen's hand on the tree. "The tree! Not bad."

"Thanks.", Stephen said when Peter suddenly teleported next to Stephen.

"See ya!", Peter said as he teleported away with Stephen.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Irma said.

"Looks like the boys are better than we thought they were.", Will said with a smirk.

Elsewhere, Hay Lin had just found a yellow rod when Matt jumped down from a tree and nabbed it.

"Hey!", Hay Lin yelled.

"Sorry, Hay Lin.", Matt said. "But if it was the other way around, you'd do the same.", he said as Hay Lin pouted.

Suddenly, form out of no where, Gale hit Matt with a twister sending him flying a few feet followed by Charger grabbing the rod.

"Thanks, my friend!", Charger said with a grin. "That's two rods for us!"

"Ta-Ta!", Gale said as she and Charger took off running.

"Well, that was fun.", Matt said as he got to his feet.

"If it was the ten of us working together, we'd of had five rods by now!", Hay Lin said.

"Why can't it be that way?", Matt questioned.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"I have an idea.", Matt said as he began to talk through his wristband to the others. "Everyone, listen up! I have an idea!"

Soon it was five minutes left in the training exercise and soon most teams were coming out from the forest empty handed.

"Well, this doesn't look good.", GD Will said as the teams were returning.

Just then, one team came out with a blue and red rod.

"This was all we could find.", one of the male students of the team said. "We were either out done by Chiller and his team or Natasha and her team."

"Well, at least you got two of them.", GD Will said.

Just then G.E.N.I.E. came out of the forest with a green, yellow and violet rod.

"Only three, huh?", GD Angelo questioned.

"We had a blue one, but Blzae beat me to it.", Ehren said.

"And Chiller froze me before I could get a red one!", Edeline said. "I was amazed he unfroze me before running off."

"Looks like he's learning.", GD Angelo said.

"Speaking of which.", GD Will said as she saw Chiller and his gang come walking out the forest with a set of all three rods. "Looks like we have a team with all three rods."

"Naturally.", Shakedown said proudly.

"We do work well together.", Chiller bragged as he twirled the blue rod he had.

"Well, you worked well together and got a set of the rods.", GD Will said. "You've earned a cash reward, that you will get once we all head back to the mansion."

"We just have to wait for our last two teams.", GD Angelo said.

"Who's last?", Ehren asked.

"Our newest students.", GD Will said.

"Well, at least we beat them back here.", Ilana whispered to Natasha who nodded in agreement.

Just then, the ten teens in question came out from the forest. In Matt's hands were the green and blue rods. And in Will's hands were the yellow, red, and violet rods.

"Well, it looks like you found the last of the rods.", GD Angelo said.

"To bad they're not with the same team.", GD Will said.

"Actually they are.", Matt said as he and Will handed the rods over to GD Angelo. "We decided to become one team and work together and find the rods."

"And you think that will earn you a victory?", GD Will questioned.

"Either way, we got the job done.", Angelo said.

GD Will and GD Angelo looked at the ten of them and then at each other. A smile grew on their faces which surprised the students there.

"And this students was the true lesson in this training exercise.", GD Angelo said.

"Say what?", Irma asked.

"With all of these teams going after the same thing only so many of you were going to be able to get the job done.", GD Will explained. "Like Chiller and his team did. They work real well together. And they know how to use their powers well. So, me and Angelo knew they were going to complete the goal."

"Thank you kindly.", Chiller said.

"As for the rest of you, some of you don't know each other that well.", GD Angelo said. "During the other training exercise we've had, you all formed teams out of the clubs you've formed. So, me and Will decided to give you a training exercise where some of you would have to work with other students you don't know to well. And our ten newest student have shown that. By working together, they've been able to complete the training exercise."

"Which means that they also get the cash prize.", GD Will said.

"Cool.", Stephen said.

"Now let's head back to the mansion.", GD Will said. "But first, head to the gym and hit the showers!"

Happy to hear that, all of the students headed for the locker room of the gym to get cleaned up.

"So, did you notice anything about where the rods, you found, were hidden?", GD Will asked Angelo and Will.

"You mean besides the fact that some of them were hidden in spots where me and Angelo used to hide when we played Hide-&-Seek?", Will questioned. "No. Not really.", she said with a smirk.

"Seriously, though.", Angelo said. "Didn't you think that me and Will would of figured it out after a while?"

"Kind of.", GD Angelo said. "But we were hoping that the ten of you would of worked together to find the rods."

"And you did.", GD Will said as they neared the gym. "I just hope that the other students learn something from this."

"That goes for G.E.N.I.E. as well.", GD Angelo said. "We worry about them sometimes."

"They'll be okay.", Will said. "I mean they have you guys to teach them."

"Thanks.", GD Will said. "But kissing our butts won't get you anything extra."

"Can't blame a girl for trying.", Will said getting a laugh out if GD Will as they entered the gym.

About an hour later, everyone had their showers and was in the mansion eatting pizza and wings with soda and or iced tea. Soon it was late and everyone went to their rooms for a good nights sleep. As for GD Will and GD Angelo, they were in their home and had tucked Jacob in for the night. The both of them then headed for their room and got ready for bed.

"Boy was today an interesting time.", GD Will said as she got in bed with GD Angelo. "You'd of thought that the girls would of worked with any of the other teams to complete the training exercise like Will and the others did. Man did that sound weird talking about myself."

"It kind of does.", GD Angelo said with a grin. "But as for G.E.N.I.E., I think they were trying to prove themselves."

"Prove what?", GD Will questioned. "That they're better than W.I.T.C.H. and the guys?"

"I think so.", GD Angelo said. "I remember how they were before the training exercise began. Natasha and Ilana had this look on their faces when ever they looked over at W.I.T.C.H. It was like they wanted to out do them."

"But they have nothing to prove.", GD Will said. "They've done their fair share of good in the last year. They're the Guardians of this timeline. They need to remember that."

"Let's hope they do.", GD Angelo said. "Cause if they don't, things will get worse before they get better.", he said beforer turning off the lamp near their bed.

They then pulled the covers over themselve and snuggled up to each other.

"Goodnight.", GD Angelo said as he held GD Will close to him.

"Goodnight.", GD Will said as before giving him a kiss that GD Angelo returned. "I love you."

"I love you, too.", GD Angelo said as they let sleep overcome them.

**A/N: Well, that was a fun training exercise for everyone. To bad G.E.N.I.E. didn't do what needed to be done to pass it. Oh well! There's always the next one! Let's just hope they don't go to far with trying to out do W.I.T.C.H. and the guys. It might not turn out the way they want it to go.**

**Please review**.


	11. Helping Where They Can & Growing Envy!

**Chapter 11:**

The next day, when the students left for school, W.I.T.C.H. and the guys of course stayed behind for "home school" with GD Will and GD Angelo. Which meant that they'd be heading to Erutana to help out anyway they could. But first, GD Angelo and GD Will wanted to know what they've done so far.

"Okay, gang.", GD Angelo said as he and GD Will sat with the young heroes in the Lounge of the mansion. "What have you've done so far in Erutana?"

"And don't say nothing, cause I know you guys had to of helped in some way.", GD Will said with a grin.

"Well, we took your advice and got a feel for the place.", Will said. "And boy! It's a nice world!"

_Flashback, Monday..._

"Look at this place!", Hay Lin said as she and the others flew over the skies of Erutana. "This world is so beautiful! Fresh air! Lush forest! Clean waters!"

"It's like Earth could be like if we'd clean up our act.", Stephen said,

"Makes you wonder what would happen if we could come out about our powers.", Irma said.

"We could really try and get people to work together and help the enviroment.", Hay Lin said.

"But I thought that was a major no-no.", Eric said.

"Well, it is. Yet, it isn't.", Cornelia said.

"I don't follow you.", Peter said as they flew over a forest towards the battleship they took down the other day.

"Well, there's no rule saying that we can't reveal ourselves to our homeworld.", Matt explained. "But, let's be honest. If we were to do that, we all know what would happen."

"The govrnment would want us captured for study as well as want imformantion on any and all of the Known Worlds.", Angelo said. "Typical stuff for the government."

"No offence. But that sounds like something from a movie.", Peter said with a grin.

"Think again.", Taranee said getting her brother's attetention. "Sometime ago, our secret was exposed to the Government. So Interpol got this elite psychic detective, named Riddle, to take us on. His goal was to experiment and analyze us, uncovering how our powers worked."

"I remember you telling me this.", Angelo said. "You all beat him, right?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "But, then there was Sylla."

"The computer teacher?", Eric questioned in surprise. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Well he, along with two other Interpol agents, found out about us.", Irma replied.

"But the Oracle removed the knowledge of us and our secrets from their minds.", Cornelia added.

"So, it's all good now.", Peter said. "Right?"

"To be honest, we're not sure.", Matt said. "For all we know, Interpol could still be watching the girls. Heck! They may even know about us getting the Legend Power."

"Which means that we really have to be careful.", Angelo said. "I know I tell the Guardian Descendants, I teach, to keep a low profile, yet still be themselves."

"I still can't believe that you teach Guardian Descendants, that are your age and older to control their powers.", Eric said with a grin.

"Half of them hardly listen unless they're in some kind of trouble.", Angelo said in a bored tone. "I'd rather have kids to teach. Like the girls do."

"It's not all that easy for us either.", Taranee said grinning.

"Hey, guys! We're here!", Will said getting their attention.

Everyone looked to see the battleship they fought the other day. It looked as if no one, from the enemy base, had bothered to take it back. Which meant that it could be used for what they needed.

"So, are you two sure this plan of yours will work?", Irma asked Stephen and Taranee as they made their way to the engine room of the ship.

"It should.", Stephen said. "All we need to do is find the device that is connected to the main one at Fire and his team's base."

"And you think it's in the engine room of the ship?", Hay Lin questioned.

"It makes sense.", Angelo said. "If you want to get power to something important, then why not have it near the ship's power source."

"That way the power will go to it much faster.", Peter figured.

"That's what me and Stephen figured from the blueprints of the ship we took with us back to Earth.", Taranee said as she held the same blueprints in her hands.

"So, we find the device and anymore of the armbands they use and use them to try and teleport into the rebel base.", Will said as they neared the engine room.

"Sound like a good plan.", Matt said. "We just have to make sure the device works."

"If it's not working, then maybe Mekka can have his tech crew fix it.", Eric said.

"I hope so.", Cornelia said. "The sooner we get this war ended the better."

"Amen to that.", Irma said as they came to a set of doors that said 'ENGINE ROOM'."

"Looks like we're here.", Will said as she pressed a button to open the doors to the engine room.

Once inside the engine room, they saw what looked like an engine that was in working order.

"Okay. That's the engine.", Taranee said checking the blueprints. "And that, over there, is the teleporting device.", she said pointing to what looked like a ten foot circular tower.

The device was gray with a blue light at it's top that was still glowing. At it's base were tubes that were connected to the engine of the ship.

"So, this is it, huh?", Peter questioned.

"Yep.", Stephen said. "Now we just have to get it back to Mekka's base."

"Why not just take the ship back to the base?", Cornelia suggested. "There has to be some power left in this ship."

"And if not, you and Matt can power it up, Will.", Irma figured.

"Actually, there's still power in the engine.", Stephen said as he checked the readings for the engine. "We can get it back to the base."

"Then let's get this ship moving.", Will said as they headed back to the bridge.

Once at the bridge, they read the instructions on how to control the ship. After that, our heroes were able to get the battleship started and flying towards Mekka's base. Once there, they landed the ship next to the base for the tech crew to do what they needed with it.

"Thank you, my friends.", Mekka said as he shook Matt and Will's hands. "With the information this ship can give us, we can be more prepared for the rebels when they attack. And with the device, you told us about, we just may be able to use it to pull a surprise attack on them."

"We were able to find a case with a few extra armbands as well.", Taranee said. "We gave them to you tech crew."

"Hopefully, they'll be able to get them working for you.", Stephen said.

"One can only hope.", Mekka said.

_End Flashback_

"And that's all the important stuff we did there.", Will said. "We spent the rest of our time there helping repair their rides they used in battle as well as help repair part of their base that really needed fixing."

"Which is why we're going back today.", Matt said. "The sooner any repairs can be made, the better."

"Then don't let us stand in your way.", GD Will said with a grin. "Just be careful there."

"We will.", Hay Lin said as Will opened a fold for Erutana. "See ya later!"

"See ya.", GD Angelo said as the ten teens headed through the fold.

"Boy does that bring back memories.", GD Will said with a small smile.

"I bet it does.", GD Angelo said with a grin. "So, you ready to head out for lunch?"

"Try and stop me.", GD Will said with a smile as she grabbed her purse.

The both of them then headed out for lunch. Something they hardly have time to do, due to their duties at the school. As for the others, once they were on Erutana, they transforms into their Legend Forms and flew towards Mekka's base to help in any way they could. Taranee and Stephen were helping the tech crew with their work on the teleporting device while Cornelia, Peter, and Irma were helping heal some of the soldiers' wounds, with their powers. Will, Matt, and Eric working with Mekka and his advisors on battle tactics. As for Angelo and Hay Lin, they were in one of the cities, that were abandoned since the war started, to find any supplies that Mekka and his army will need. They decided to bring what they found to the center of the city, where the had some crates set up to put what they found in.

"Let's see.", Angelo said as he filled another crate with some more tools . "That's another crate of tools, making it five crates. How about you, Hay Lin?"

"I have six crates of medical supplies for the medics.", Hay Lin said. "But I don't get it. Why need medical supplies if they have those that can heal?"

"It takes time to heal wounds.", Angelo said. "So, that's where the medical supplies come in. The medics can tend to the wounds with the supplies until they have time to heal the soldiers."

"I guess that makes sense.", Hay Lin said. "I wonder how the other groups, that were sent to other cities, are doing in their search for supplies?"

"Let's hope they're doing as good as we're doing.", Angelo said. "So far, we've found medical supplies, tools, edible food and water, clothes, some extra computers for the tech crew to use, and some balls and games for them to have fun with during their downtime."

"I found some notebooks for any soldiers who want to draw in them or use them as journels.", Hay Lin said as pointed to the crate in question.

"I think we've found all we could find in this city.", Angelo said. "I think we better get going."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said with a smile that turned into a look of shock as she looked up. "Look out!"

Angelo turned around and looked up to see a large fireball coming at them! Thinking quickly, Angelo shot a fireball at the incoming fireball! Once the two fireballs connected, they exploded sending a powerful wave of heat in all directions. Thankfully, Hay Lin used her powers to create a dome of air around herself and Angelo long with the supplies they had found.

"Where did that come from?", Angelo querstioned looking around for any othr incoming attacks.

"I think we're about to find out!", Hay Lin said. "Look!", she said pointing towards the north.

Coming towards them was a small spuad of soldiers in armour running at them! Each was in body armour and ready to fight.

"Well, this is just great!", Hay Lin said. "Bad enough that we need to get out of here, but we have to take these supplies for the ride as well as deal with these guys!"

"Let's give them a little pyro twister.", Angelo said. "It should buy us enough time to teleport with the supplies!"

Nodding in agreement, Hay Lin created a twister that got the attention of the soldiers making them stop in their tracks. Then Angelo added some fire power to the twister making the pyro twister. Once the soldiers saw this, they began to move back from the twister. The water users jumped forwards and hit the pyor twister with water and ice putting the attack out but also creating a lot of steam. Seeing this, Hay Lin formed a forcefield around her, Angelo, and the supplies they had and teleported back to the base. Once the steam cleared, the soldiers saw that Hay Lin and Angelo were gone with the supplies they had.

"Vallon will not like this.", one of the soldiers said.

Once back at the base, Angelo and Hay Lin informed Mekka, who was with Matt, Will, and Eric about what happened.

"You guys too, huh?", Will said.

"What do you mean?", Angelo questioned.

"Turns out that the other scavenger parties were attacked.", Matt replied. "The rest of us had to go and get them and bring them back here through teleporting."

"Did anyone get badly hurt?", Hay Lin asked with concern.

"Not to badly.", Eric said. "Some were injuried a bit but are doing fine."

"Thank goodness.", Hay Lin said with a sigh of relief.

"This also means that the rebels are low on supplies.", Mekka said.

"That or they've decided to get what they could get before things get worse.", Angelo said. "Either way, this can give us the time we need to fix up the base and vehicles as well as heal the soldiers that need healing."

"Not to mention get the teleporting device working for us.", Mekka said. "I just hope that the rebels don't try and pull off any attacks anytime soon."

"One can only hope, Mekka.", Will said. "One can only hope."

Meanwhile at the rebel base, Valllon had just informed Fire and his team about what happened to their scavenger teams.

"So, Mekka and his forces are running low on supplies, are they?", Fire questioned with a smirk.

"That or, like us, they're trying to get what they can before things get possibly wose.", Energy said.

"Either way, this is the chance we can use to weaken their forces.", Earth said. "So, long as things go as planned."

"The elite warriors are ready to go ahead with this mission.", Water said. "They're just waiting to get the word."

"Tell them, it'll be soon.", Fire said. "Very soon."

"Mekka and his forces won't know what hit them!", Air said as she looked down at the map of the planet.

"And when we take them down, we will begin in rebuilding our world.", Fire said. "Then nothing can stop us!"

Later that day, G.E.N.I.E. had arrived on Erutana and flew to Mekka's base to see that the base was looking better than it was the last time they saw it.

"Wow! They really fixed the place up!", Georgi said as she looked around at all the repairs that were made to the walls of the base.

"Yeah!", Ehren said. "They even built on to the place!"

"I wonder how they got the battleship here.", Edeline pondered as she and the others looked up at the battleship that was on the side of the base.

"Ah! Greetings, Guardians!", Mekka said as he walked up to them. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hello, Mekka.", Natasha said. "What happened here?"

"Your friends happened.", Mekka said smiling. "With their help, we were able to not only repair parts of the base, but were able to build onto the infirmary."

"I see.", Natasha said. "Where are they now?"

"Well, the ones known as Taranee ans Stephen are on the battleship with the tech crew working on the teleporting device, while the ones known as Will, Matt, and Eric are with my advisors working on battle plans.", Mekka said. "The ones known as Cornelia, Peter, Hay Lin and Irma are helping our healers heal our wounded soldiers and animals. And the one known as Angelo just returned from searching for supplies in some of our abandoned cities and towns."

"Looks like they've been busy.", Georgi said.

"Indeed.", Mekka said. "Thanks to them, we're back in fighting form. And if the tech crew can get the teleporting device working for us, then we just may be able to pull off a sneak attack on the rebels."

Just then, a Hay Lin came walking up to the group looking a bit tired from all the soldiers she healed.

"Hey, girls.", Hay Lin said with a weak smile as she waved to them.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Ehren asked.

"Yeah. Sure.", Hay Lin said. "I just came to tell Mekka that the wounded soldiers are doing fine. They just need a good night's sleep before they can do anything major."

"Thank you. That's good to hear.", Mekka said. "But it looks like you could use some rest yourself."

"You'd be right.", Hay Lin said with a grin. "I'm going to find Eric and see if he wants to take a break with me."

"I didn't know he was a stratigist.", Ilana said. "I thought he liked looking at the stars."

"True. But he has an uncle that served in the army.", Hay Lin explained. "And Eric learned a lot about stratagy from him.", she said with a smile. "Well, I better go find him.", she said as she walked off.

"You guys are just full of surprises.", Natasha said with a smile.

'Way to many if you ask me.', Ilana said to Natasha telepathiclly.

'Not this again!.', Edeline said. 'Just be glad that they're here to help us.'

'I am, Edeline.', Natasha said. 'I just wish that they'd stop outdoing us!'

'Come on, Natasha!', Georgi said. 'We're all on the same side here!'

'Besides. If you have a problem with what they doing, then tell them without soundind like a jerk.', Ehren replied as Will and Matt came walking up to them.

"Hey, girls.", Matt said with a smile before turning his attention to Mekka.

"I take it that you and my advisors have come up with some battle plans.", Mekka said.

"Yeah.", Will said. "They just need you to go over them to approve them."

"Very well.", Mekka said. "I'll go over them as soon as I can. Thank you for your help."

"No problem.", Will said. "But right now, I'm ready to head back to Earth and get some rest.", she said as she leaned on Matt a little.

"I'm all for that.", Matt said as he wrapped an arm around Will.

So after contacting the others telepathiclly, and saying goodbye to Mekka, everyone headed back to Earth for some rest. Well, ten of them needed rest. G.E.N.I.E. on the other hand, had nothing to do and at least two of them weren't to happy about how things were going.

'This is getting old fast!', Natasha said to her fellow Guardians telepathiclly.

'You got that right!', Ilana agreed as they watched Will and the others head to their rooms. 'I say tomorrow we put a stop to this and let them know what's what!'

'Now what if we make them mad and cause them to leave?', Ehren questioned.

'Then they're not the heroes they claim to be.', Natasha said.

'Why are you two so jealous of them anyway?', Georgi questioned.

'We're not jealous, Georgi.', Ilana said. 'It's just that we should be taking the lead in all of this. We're the Guardians. Remember?'

'Well, so are they.', Edeline said as the five of them headed into the Lounge. 'Well... W.I.T.C.H. is anyway. Either way, isn't it a good thing that they're able to go to Erutana to help in any way they can?'

'Yes.', Natasha said. 'But they could of at least let us know when they're going. And tomorrow, we're going to make that clear.', she said before cutting the link and sitting on one of the couches of th Lounge.

"This won't end well.", Edeline whispered to Ehren and Georgi who nodded in agreement as they went off to do something else.

Watching them, on Kandrakar, were The Oracle known as Yan Lin along with the former Oracle, Himerish who was the curent guardian of the Aurameres.

"It seems that two of the Guardians are fearing being replaced.", Himerish said. "If only they could see that they have nothing to fear."

"Give them time.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "They shall see how wrong they are."

"On that I have no doubt, my friend.", Himerish said returning the smile.

Back on Erutana Fire and Water were in the meeting room of their base making sure things were in order for their plan.

"Are the elite warriors ready to go through with our plan?", Fire asked Water.

"Oh yes!", Water said with a smirk. "They're ready to go when we give the word."

"Good.", Fire said with a smirk. "Tonight will be a night for Mekka to remember.", Fire said. "And then tomorrow we will crush those fools once in for all!"

**A/N: Well, things are looking bad on both sides. Natasha and Ilana don't like that W.I.T.C.H. and the guys doing what they're doing while Fire and his team have a plan to cause Mekka and his troops problems. Things do look bad indeed.**

**Please review.**


	12. Sneak Attack!

**Chapter 12:**

The next day, G.E.N.I.E. as well as the other students were leaving for school. As they were leaving, Natasha spotted Cornelia heading for the Lounge.

"Hey, Cornelia!", she said as she ran up to her.

"Oh! Hey, Natasha.", Cornelia said to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering what you and the others had planned for the day.", Natsha said.

"Well, we're going to chill for a bit first.", Cornelia said. "Then warm up with a bit of training, for an hour. And finally, head for Erutana."

"Well, do you think you guys can wait until we come back from school before going to Erutana?", Natasha asked. "I would like for us to go together as a group."

"If the others agree, then yeah. Sure.", Cornelia said. "I'm sure we can find something to do around here until you five come back."

"Thanks.", Natasha said with a smile. "See ya later!", she said as she ran off to catch up with the girls.

"See ya!", Cornelia said before heading for the Lounge.

Once on the bus heading for school, Natasha sat by Georgi, who was sitting behind Ehren & Edeline, who were sitting across from Ilana.

'What took you so long?', Georgi asked Natasha telepathiclly.

'I saw Cornelia on my way out and asked her if she could get the others to wait for us before heading off to Erutana.', Natasha replied.

'And she said yes?', Ehren quesioned.

'If she can get the others to agree, yes.', Natasha said.

'And what if the others don't agree to wait until after school?', Ilana questioned.

'Do you have to be so negative?', Edeline asked. 'So, what if they don't wait for us? They've been a big help to Mekka and his army. In the last two days they've been there, they've helped fix the base up as well as get supplies and help heal the wounded. So I say if they go to Erutana today before us, then so be it.'

'Here, here!', Ehren said in agreement.

'Ditto!', Georgi agreed.

'Oh, boy.', Ilana said while rolling her eyes.

'Well, I already asked Cornelia to see if she can get the others to stay and wait.', Natasha said. 'We'll just have to wait and see what happens.'

Meanwehile, back at the mansion, Cornelia explained to the other about what Natasha wanted them to do. Also with them were GD Angelo and GD Will.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with waiting.", Hay Lin said.

"Me neither.", Angelo said. "There's plenty to do here."

"So, we stay and wait for Natasha and the girls?", Will asked everyone who nodded. "Then we wait."

"Do you want to wait?", GD Will asked.

"I got no problem with it.", Matt said.

"Think we should tell them?", GD Will asked GD Angelo with a grin.

"Tell us what?", Eric questioned.

"Why not?", GD Angelo questioned with a smirk. "They have the right to know."

"The right to know what?", Irma questioned.

GD Will took a deep breath and looked at the ten teens knowing what she had to tell them.

"Here's the thing, guys.", GD Will said. "We think that G.E.N.I.E. feels threatened by you all. Well, mainly by W.I.T.C.H."

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned in surprise getting a nod from GD Will.

"When did this happened.", Irma asked.

"We're not sure.", GD Angelo said. "But we did noticed it before the training exercise began. Once the rules were explained. We notice the looks on Natasha and Ilana's faces whenever they looked over at you all."

"It looked like they really wanted to beat you in the training exercise.", GD Will said. "Now if Georgi, Ehren, Edeline are feeling the same way, we can't tell."

"So, what do we do now?", Stephen asked.

"We stay and wait for them to return from school.", Peter said. "That way, they'll see that we're on the same team."

"So, I guess we stay.", Angelo said.

"Unless you're called by Yan Lin to go there and help.", GD Angelo said.

"Of course.", Will said. "Besides. With the repairs we helped make to Mekka's base, I think the rebels will have a time with them."

"Let's hope so.", GD Will said. "Cause Vallon is no fool. He's not Fire's advisor for nothing."

"Well, let's hope they're taking time to rest or heal their wounded or something.", Cornelia said.

"Who knows what Fire is doing right now.", GD Angelo said.

Meanwhile, on Erutana, Fire was with his four closest friends, who were also his generals, in the meeting room of their base.

"Looks like your plan went off without a hitch.", Energy said with a smirk.

"Yes, it did.", Fire said with a smile. "And where are our elite warriors, who pulled off this wonderful mission?"

"Off celebrating a job well done.", Water said. "They have earned it."

"And then some.", Air said. "They really did a number on Mekka's base!"

"They're not the elite for nothing.", Earth said with a smirk. "So, what do we do now?"

"We finish this!", Fire said. "With their base the way it is, we'd be fools not to strike now!"

"Now, you're talking!", Water said.

"Ready our troops!", Fire ordered. "We end this war now!"

"Woo-Hoo!", Air said as she along with Water and Energy left the meeting room.

"This is it, huh?", Earth said as she walked up to Fire.

"Yes.", Fire said. "It is. After all this time, it finally ends. Even with the aid of the Guardians and their allies, Mekka doesn't stand a chance! And I look forward to seeing Mekka surrender to us!"

"And then we cam live our lives again?", Earth questioned.

"We'll have to start a new council first.", Fire said. "It'll be the five of us along with those we know that are strong and wise. We'll make Erutana strong. No one will ever try and take our world over again! No one!"

"And then... We can begin a life together.", Earth said with a smile.

"What are you...?", Fire questioned as he turned to face Earth only for her to cut him off with a kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time now.", Earth said with a small smile.

Earth was a bout to walk away when Fire stopped her and surprised her with a kiss. But that didn't stop her from returning the kiss.

"Looks like we both were hiding our feelings from each other.", Fire said as he held Earth close to him. "When this is over, we'll have to see where this goes."

"I'd like that.", Earth said with a smile that Fire returned before they shared another kiss.

Watching them, from a crack in the door, was Air who had a beaming smile on her face.

'Took them long enough.', she thought to herself as she went to rejoin the others. 'I thought they'd never get together! Now we just have to end this war and all will be peaceful again!', she said as she got closer to the others.

Back on Earth, Will and the others were chilling out in the Lounge. As they waited for the students, who would be back in about ten minutes, a thought popped into Hay Lin's head.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said getting their attention. "I just thought of something!"

"And that is?", Irma asked.

"How we're all connected somehow.", Hay Lin said.

"And how is that?", Angelo asked.

"Weeeeeell...", Hay Lin began to explain. "Out of all of us, Taranee and Peter are siblings. Taranee is dating Angelo, who are both best friends with Will. Not to mention that fact that Angelo and Will can think of each other as brother and sister. Angelo also stated that he sees me as a sister too. And I see him as a big brother. I'm dating Eric, who is currently staying at Angelo's place. Will is dating Matt who is really great friends with Peter, who is dating Cornelia, who shares the same powers, of earth, as Angelo and Stephen, who is dating Irma, who shares the same powers as Peter.", she finished.

"Um... Wow!", Irma said. "That was... Wow!"

"Yeah.", Will said. "And she's right. We're all connected in some way."

"Makes you stop and think.", GD Angelo said. "Doesn't it?"

Suddenly, a fold open in the middle of the room, surprising them. Then out of the fold came Himerish, who had a worried look on his face.

"You are needed on Erutana!", Himerish said as another fold opened. "Something has happened!"

"This can't be good!", GD Will said. "Think we should go?"

"I believe that would be for the best.", Himerish said. "Things do not look good for Mekka and his forces."

"Then let's go!", GD Angelo said as Tara walked into the room. "Tara! When the students come back, tell Natasha and the girls that we're on Erutana! As for the other students, go ahead with what we had planned for them."

"Um... Okay.", Tara said surprised to see two folds in the room. "Something bad happened?"

"Afraid so,", GD Will said as the others went through the fold to Erutana. "We'll be back as soon as we can!", she said before going through the fold with GD Angelo.

Himerish then closed the fold to Erutana. He then turned to Tara and bowed to her before going back through the fold to Kandrakar. Tara just stood there watching the fold closed.

"Whoa!", she said softly still amazed at what just happened. "This job never gets boring."

Once on Erutana, W.I.T.C.H. and the guys transformed into their Legend Forms and took to the air. GD Will formed an aura of white energy around her and took to the sky while GD Angelo made part of the ground under him rise up and flew with it towards Mekka's base with the others. Once there, they saw that the base was in ruin! It looked like a warzone! Once they landed in the base, they saw wounded soldiers getting treated as well as rubble being moved. GD Angelo quickly spotted Mekka helping move some rubble as quickly went to help. GD Angelo used his powers to move the rubble aside to see the entrance to a room.

"Thank you, my friend.", Mekka said. "Now we can get to our extra medical supplies."

"What happened here?", GD Will asked as she came walking up to them with the others.

"It happened so fast.", Mekka said. "One minute the soldiers were in for the night, leaving the night patrol to do their duty, the next we're under attack from the inside!"

"How did that happened?", Matt questioned.

"Before you tell us what happened, do you still have me and my wife's clothes we asked you to hold on to for us, Mekka?", GD Angelo asked.

"Yes.", Mekka said. "They're in my office.", he said pointing the way.

"Thanks.", GD Will said. "Go ahead and tell the others what happened while we change."

"Very well.", Mekka said as he turned to the others. "It all started..."

"There they are!", came a familiar voice.

The others looked up to see G.E.N.I.E. flying towards them.

"What happened here?", Ilana asked as they landed next to them.

"Mekka was about to tell us.", Peter said.

"You were saying, Mekka.", Will said.

"Yes.", Mekka said taking a seat on a fallen support beam. "It all started last night as the night partol was partoling the base."

_Flashback, last night..._

There Mekka was in his office looking over the battle plans Will, Matt, and Eric worked on with his advisors.

"These plans are quite good.", Mekka said as he was looking over them. "They will serve us well, in the future."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from the outside. Mekka stood up and grabbed his sword and dashed outside to see the garage, where their vechiles were, on fire!

"What in the...?", he began to question when another explosion went off.

This time it was one of the walls that was blown opened.

"What is going on here?", Mekka questioned as one of his captains came running up to him. "What is going on here, Captain?"

"Sir! We're under attack!", the captain reported. "A group of the rebels' elite warriors got into base and now they're setting of explosions!"

"Did anyone see where they came from?", Mekka asked.

"One of the night patrolmen saw them coming from the diretion of the captured battleship!", the captian replied.

"The teleporter! There must of been an extra power source!", Mekka said figuring things out before more explosions went off. "We have to capture the elite warriors before they escape!", he said as he unsheathed his blade.

"Yes, sir!", the captian said.

"I need you to have the tech crew find the teleporter's extra power source and shut it down!", Mekka ordered.

"By your command.", the captain said before running off.

Mekka then ran into battle to help his soldiers in their attempt to capture the elite warriors who were gathering together in the middle of the base. There were seven of them in total. Each was dressed in black and each had an armband for teleporting on their right arms. Once they were together, Mekka and his soldiers gathered around them hoping to keep them in one spot.

"Do you think this will stop us?", one of the elite soldiers questioned with a smirk. "We've done what we've came here to do. We'll be going now!", he said as he pulled out what looked like a remote control and pressed a button on it.

"No!", Mekka yelled before the seven of them vanished in a bright flash of light! "Blasted!", he yelled knowing that they were far away.

Mekka then looked around at his soldiers and saw that they were worried about what was going to happen next. He was worried as well. For he knew that with this crushing attack, the rebels would soon attack in full force. But he also knew that they still had to fight for peace. And no one said that would be easy.

"Okay, people!", Meka said getting their attention. "I need all water and fire users, that can fight, to work together to put out the fires! I need all able earth users to work on moving some of this rubble around. Air users! I need those of you who can stand to work on clearing the smoke! Energy users, that are still good to go, we need power to the lights and communication systems. We need to contact the other bases and call for back up. I need half of the tech crew to work on shutting down that teleporterand the other half to work on salvaging what weapons and vehicles they can. We're down but not out, people! Let's move! Move! Move!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!", the soldiers yelled before splitting off to do what they were ordered to do.

As for Mekka, he went to help move some rubble, seeing as he was an earth user.

'I just hope our allies, from Earth, can make it here in time to help.', he thought to himself as he helped move a thing of rubble.

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened.", Mekka said with a tiring sigh. "We've been spending our time trying to do what we can to prepare for the rebels' attack. So far nothing has happened. But we're as ready as we'll ever be."

"I can't believe this is happening!", Edeline said.

"Well, it is!", Ilana said. "And it's all their fault!", she snapped pointing at W.I.T.C.H. and the guys.

**A/N: Aw, snap! Looks like there might be a fight coming! Then again with GD Will and GD Angelo there, someone may get chewed out! Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**

**Also, I'd like to thank the author, _Under Confusion_, for their part about how W.I.T.C.H. and their boyfriends are connected. It was quite interesting.**

_**So, thank you Under Confusion!**_


	13. Clearing The Air & Preparing For Battle!

**_Last chapter..._**

_"And that's what happened.", Mekka said with a tiring sigh. "We've been spending our time trying to do what we can to prepare for the rebels' attack. So far nothing has happened. But we're as ready as we'll ever be."_

_"I can't believe this is happening!", Edeline said._

_"Well, it is!", Ilana said. "And it's all their fault!", she snapped pointing at W.I.T.C.H. and the guys._

**Chapter 13:**

"Our fault?", Peter questioned.

"Yes! Your fault!", Ilana said. "If you hadn't brought that ship here, then the rebels' elite warriors woudn't of been able to sneak in here and do the damage they did!"

"We checked the teleporter!", Taranee said. "We took out the back up battery just to be on the safe side! There was no way for the rebels to use it to teleport anyone here!"

"And yet they were able to pull it off!", Natasha said. "You come here to help, yet all you've caused was trouble for the people here!", she said glaring at Will.

"We are here to help!", Will said stepping up to Natasha with a glare of her own. "It's what Guardians do!"

"Yeah! Well, we're the Guardians here!", Natasha snapped. "Not you! G.E.N.I.E.! Not W.I.T.C.H.! You don't even have your Heart of Kandrakar! You should be following our lead! Not the other way around!"

"Natasha stop!", Ehren said. "You can't blame them for what happened here!"

"Yeah!", Georgi said. "They came here to help!"

"And look at what happened with their help!", Natasha said. "They've done more harm than good!"

"We would of been better off without them being here!", Ilana said.

"Oh really!", Eric questioned.

"Yeah really!", Ilana said.

"Matter of fact! Why don't you all just leave!", Natasha said. "Go back to your own timeline and never come back!"

"We're not leaving until Fire and his rebels are stopped.", Angelo said in a stern voice.

"We came here to help and that's what we're going to do!", Matt said.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you leave.", Natsha said glaring at Matt.

"That's enough!", came a familar male voice getting everyones' attention.

Everyone turned to see GD Angelo and GD Will walking up to them not looking to happy. GD Angelo is dressed in a a pair of black jeans, and white hiking boots, with a white t-shirt, with a black tank-top over it and a black trench coat with white fingerless gloves. GD Will was dressed in clothes that looked like her Guardian outfit(New Power) minus the wings. Only the top and boots were white, while everything else is black. On the back of her shirt she had written in honor of her fallen friends:

_C._  
><em>M.E.<em>  
><em>W.I.T.C.H.<em>

"When did you guys get here?", Natasha questioned surprised to see GD Will and GD Angelo there.

"We came with the others.", GD Will said. "But that's not important! The important thing is what me and Angelo just saw! What is wrong with you two?", she said looking at Natasha and Ilana.

"Us?", Natasha questioned. "Look at all the damage done here! If they hadn't brought that ship here..."

"We wouldn't of been able to reprogram the teleporter to work for us.", Mekka said cutting Natasha off. "The tech crew just got it reprogramed this morning. Turns out that even with the back up battery out and power from the engine being cut off from it, the teleporter was made to still hold a big enough charge to teleport two times."

"And the rebels used it to teleport their elite warriors here to do the damage they did and then teleport back to their base.", Stephen said figuring things out.

"Yes.", Mekka said. "The tech crew found this out when they got the teleporter working for us, this morning. So, no one knew of the exrta power it held, my friends.", he said to Natasha and Ilana.

"Thank you, Mekka.", GD Will said getting a nod from him. "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course.", Mekka said before standing up and walking off giving them all some privacy.

Once Mekka was out of hearing distance, GD Will and GD Angelo turned towards G.E.N.I.E. who knew they were in trouble by the looks their teachers were giving them.

"Are you proud of yourselves?", GD Will questioned. "All that blaming for nothing."

"I just don't get it.", GD Angelo said. "I mean, you five have a good amount in common with W.I.T.C.H. I just don't get why this is happening.", he said getting the attention of G.E.N.I.E. "That's right! W.I.T.C.H. and G.E.N.I.E. have things in common."

"Like what?", Georgi asked being curious.

"Well, like you Georgi, Hay Lin is into art.", GD Will said making both Hay Lin and Georgi look at each other in surprise.

"And like you Ilana, Taranee is the smart one of the group.", GD Angelo said. "The girl gets more good grades than anything.", he said which got the two Fire Guardians looking at each other. "And you know how you like swimming?", he questioned getting a nod from Ilana. "Well, guess what! So does Will! Both of them!"

"I... I didn't know.", Ilana said.

"Had you got to know them, you would of known.", GD Will said. "And when it comes to fashion, you and Corny are one in the same, Edeline.", she said getting the two looking at each other. And like you, Ehren, Corny likes to ice skate.", she replied surprising the two.

"Not to mention that Ehren and Irma have the same sense of humor.", GD Angelo added getting a cheesy smile out of Irma. "And I know Irma's flashing that cheesy smile of her's. I don't need to see it to know she's flashing it.", he said which got Irma to stick her tongue out at GD Angelo. "I know you better put that tongue back in your mouth.", he said not looking at Irma.

"Whoa!", Angelo said looking at Irma who was just as surprised as the others. "Now that is knowing someone."

"It's a talent.", GD Angelo joked.

"And as for you, Natasha.", GD Will said getting the young Keeper's attention. "I see you and think back to how I was when I was your age.", she said surprising Natasha. "That's right. Like you, I was shy, had problems with my confidence as well as issues with trusting people because of the fear of being let down. And then, there's the fiery temper I used to have."

"And that our Will still has.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of the others.

"Hey!", Will yelled with a blush.

"Aw, come on, Will.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder. "You know we got love for you."

"Yeah.", Irma said as she wrapped an arm around Will's other shoulder. "You crazy little tomboy you!", she said getting a smile out of Will.

"Now, what do you two have to say?", GD Will asked Natasha and Ilana.

"Sorry.", Natasha and Ilana said with their heads down.

"Don't apoligize to me!", GD Will said. "Apologize to them!", she said pointing to Will and the others.

"Sorry.", Natasha and Ilana said to Will and the others.

"It's cool.", Peter said with a smile.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "Friends fight. But in the end, true friends make up.", she said with her beaming smile getting a smile out of G.E.N.I.E.

"And what about you three?", Angelo said to Georgi, Ehren, and Edeline.

"Hey! I never had any beef with them.", Ehren said.

"Same here.", Edeline said.

"Me too.", Georgi said.

"Well, that's good to here.", GD Angelo said. "Cause right now, we have work to do. Fire and his forces will be attacking anytime soon. And we need to be ready for them."

"So, everybody go help where you can.", GD Will said. "Cause time is not on our side."

With a nod, everyone went to help where they could.

"Be honest, Will.", Irma said. "Is it weird getting orders from yourself?"

"You have no idea.", Will said as they went off to help where they were needed.

"So, how werid is it giving yourself orders?", GD Angelo asked GD Will with a grin.

"Very werid.", GD Will said with a grin as they both went to help out where they could.

Meanwhile, at the rebel base, Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Energy were overlooking their troops, who were in full body armour and ready to go.

"All the troops are ready to go.", Energy said. "They're just waiting for the order to move out."

"Very well.", Fire said as he stepped forward. "Attention, fellow rebels!", he said getting the attention of the rebels, who stood at attention. "After all of our hard work, today is the day we end this war! Today is the day we win peace for our world!", he said earning cheers from the troops. "As we speak, Mekka and his army are preparing for our attack! But with the state they're in, they don't atand much of a chance against us! So, I say we strike and strike hard before their reinforcements came to help them! Those of you who wish to fight along aside me and my generals, step forward. Those of you who don't, will not be judged."

After that was said, all of the troops stepped forward, bringing a smile to the faces of Fire and his generals.

"Very well, soldiers!", Fire said. "Let's move out!"

The troops then headed for the battleships that they had fired up and ready to go. Fire then turned to generals and nodded to them. Earth, Water, Air, and Energy nodded back to him and Water, Air, and Energy flew off and each flew to a different battleship to take command of it. As for Earth, she walked up to Fire and kissed him.

"Be careful.", she said as she brought her right hand up to the left side of Fire's face and touched him gently. "I don't want to lose you after all we've been through."

"Same goes for you.", Fire said as he wrapped his arms around Earth's waist smiling at her.

Earth returned the smile before they shared a kiss. Earth then flew off to one of the battleships to take command of it. Fire was about to fly off to one of the other battleshils, when Vallon came walking up to him.

"Come to see us off?", Fire questioned.

"In a way, yes.", Vallon said. "I'm also here to tell you not to get to cocky during tbhis battle. Mekka has a talent for turning the tide, when the going get tough."

"Then we'll just have to get tougher.", Fire said. "This battle will end today, Vallon. Make no mistake about that."

"Then I wish you good luck.", Vallon said.

With a nod, Fire flew to one of the battleships and took command of it. Vallon then watched the fleet of ships take to the air and fly off.

"Good luck, young ones.", Vallon said before heading towards the communication room to keep tabs of the fleet. "This will be one long battle. A long one indeed."

As for Fire, he was on the bridge of his battleship sitting in his captian's chair overlooking the bridge crew as they were piloting the ship.

'This war ends today!', Fire thought to himself. 'One way or another, it ends!'

Back at Mekka's base, things weren't looking so good. There were soldiers that were still recovering from injuries, while the tech crew was doing their best to salvage what they could for the battle they knew was coming. The only good thing that happened was that the communication systems were up and running. But when they called for reinforcements, they were told that they would be getting any until nightfall. And even with the help of G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., the guys, GD Will and GD Angelo, Mekka's army was still at a major disadvantage.

"I hate to say it, but this doesn't look good.", GD Will said.

"I know.", Irma said. "This battle is going to be brutal."

"We've faced worse odds.?, Will said. "We can't just throw in the towel just yet."

"Then we better come up with something and fast.", Cornelia said.

Just then GD Angelo came walking up to the group, carrying his metal surfboard. With him was someone that W.I.T.C.H. and Matt recognized right away.

"Orube?", Hay Lin questioned surprised to see the warrior of Basil ade who smiled at them as her eyes began to water a little.

"Hello, my friends.", Orube said before W.I.T.C.H. got her in a group hug that she was happy to get. "Even though you're not the friends I lost, it is still good to see you all."

"Like wise!", Cornelia said. "And I must say that you've haven't aged a bit.", she said getting a small laugh out of Orube.

"I take it you're here to help fight.", Matt said as he saw that Orube was wearing her normal fighting clothes.

"Yes.", Orube said with a nod. "Angelo came and asked for me to help. I, of course, said yes."

"Well, we're glad you're here.", Will said.

"It is good to be here.", Orube said. "It will be like old times. Only with a little twist.", she said with a grin.

"Well, we're in for a long fight.", Matt said.

"True.", GD Angelo said as he stuck his metal surfboard in the ground. "But I figure that if we go all out, we can hold out long enough for reinforcement to get here."

"It's a sound plan.", Angelo said. "And with our powers, we just may be able to pull it off."

"I have a question.", Irma said. "What's with the board?"

"Well, I can't fly like you all.", GD Angelo said. "So, I made this metal surfboard that I can use my power over earth to move around. Not only that, but I can use it to make my armour coating."

"Okay. Now that's cool.", Peter said.

Just then , Mekka came walking up to the group.

"We've done all we can do.", Mekka said. "All we can do now is wait."

"I hate waiting!", Irma said.

"Same here!", Ehren said. "You get all comfortable and then..."

"BAM!", Irma yelled. "The enemy strikes!"

"So, annoying.", the two Water Guardians said.

Irma and Ehren then looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled at each other before busting out laughing along with the others.

"I too hate waiting, my friends.", Mekka said. "Yet, that is all we can do. Wait and pray for the best. I, for one, am going to prepare for what's to come.", he said before walking off.

"You heard the man.", GD Will said. "Go and relax. But not to much."

In agreement, everyone went off to do something to past the time until what they thought would be the final battle began. For they knew that when the final battle started, it would be until the bitter end. Meanwhile, floating in the seas of Erutana, the rebel fleet was waiting for the command to attack from Fire and his generals.

"Soon.", Fire said checking his watch. "Soon the final battle will begin. And when the dust settles, there will be only one victor."

**A/N: Well, any beef G.E.N.I.E. had with W.I.T.C.H. was squashed. Now they just have to wait for the rebels to attack. And attack they will! Only question is, when will they strike? And will the reinforcements, Mekka needs, get there in time?**

**Please review.**


	14. The Rebels Approach & GD Will's Surprise

**Chapter 14:**

Soon, it was sunset, and the rebel fleet was waiting for the signal to move forward and start their attack. As for Fire, he checked his watch and smiled.

"It is time.", he said with a smile as he turned his attention to the crew of the bridge. "Move ahead forward! It is time to end this war!"

"Sir! Yes sir!", the crew said as they began working the controls to have the ship moving.

Once they ship got moving, the other ships followed. On four of the other ships, were Fire's four generals who were his friends that were with him from the beginning of the war.

"This war ends tonight.", Air said as her ship moved forward. "No matter what!"

"It's time to end this, once and for all.", Water said as his ship moved.

"There's no turning back now.", Energy said as her ship moved. "For any of us."

"This has to end.", Earth said as her ship moved. "The future of our world is at stake."

"Soon, Mekka.", Fire said as he looked through the window of his ship's bridge. "Soon, this war will end. And you will know defeat at my hand!", he said as the ship moved towards the shore.

At Mekka's base, Mekka and his troops were doing what they could to prepare for what they knew was the final battle. They were worried, but they knew that if they were to beat the rebel leaders, then the war would end today. As for a few certain people, they had other things on their minds. Take Orube for instance. After all of these years, she gets to see Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt again. Well, their counterparts from another timeline.

"This still feels strange, yet good at the same time.", Orube said as she sat with Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. "I know you're not the friends, I remember, but to see you after all these years, brings back memories.", she said with a smile.

"Yeah. We were told about what happen to us in this timeline.", Cornelia said.

"It surprised us big time.", Taranee said.

"Tell me about it.", Irma said. "It's not everyday you find out that your dead in another timeline."

"It was a sad day, when we lost them.", Orube said. "But I do know that they're in a better place."

"And who knows. They may be watching over you all as we speak.", Hay Lin said.

"You just may be right, Hay Lin.", Orube said with a smile that Hay Lin returned.

Elsewhere, Angelo was keeping watch in one of the watch towers, that was still standing. But he too had some things on his mind.

"Me and Will.", he said to himself. "To think it even happened. I still can't beleive it."

"Really now?"

Angelo turned to see GD Will walking up to him with a smile on her face.

"And what's so hard to believe about me being with you?", GD Will asked. "Well, my Angelo that is."

"Well... I don't know.", Angelo said. "It just feels weird."

"Well, if memory serves me right, you and your Will had a relationship.", GD Will said with a smirk. "Am I right?"

"Yeah. But that was when we lived in Fadden Hills!", Angelo said. "And I was thriteen and Will was twelve!"

"Duh!", GD Will said with a smile. "I was there! Our timelines split off at the point where Jagas came to me with that poiton. Everything before that, is pretty much the same for the both of us."

"Then you know why we broke up.", Angelo said.

"Of course.", GD Will said. "We didn't think that we could handle a long distance relationship, seeing as I was moving to Heatherfield."

"And you ended up with Matt, while I got with Taranee, when I moved to Heatherfield a few years later.", Angelo said.

"True.", GD Will said. "But think about this. What do you think would of happened if we did try a long distance relationship?"

"I... I don't know.", Angelo said. "We may be a couple right now. Then again, we may not be one."

"But for all we know, there could be a timeline where we did go for a long distance relationship that worked.", GD Will said. "My point is that, in this timeline, I'm with Angelo while in your timeline, you and Taranee are together while Matt is with your Will. I'm happy with Angelo. Just as you're happy with Taranee. It may feel weird for you to see me with a future version of you, but that's just the way is."

"I guess you're right.", Angelo said. "I mean you have a kid together. If that doesn't show the union of your love, I don't know what does."

"Yeah.", GD Will said with a small smile as she placed her right hand over her stomach. "The union of our love."

"You okay?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", GD Will said. "I'm fine.", she said with a smile that Angelo returned before going back to keeping watch for the rebels.

'How do I tell him?', GD Will thought to herself as she took to the air and flew down to the grounds of the base to get some water to drink.

Meanwhile, Will was walking around the base when she decided to sit down and rest her legs. Suddenly, she felt someone sit next to her. Thinking it was Matt, she looked to see that it was GD Angelo instead.

"What's up, Red Pest?", GD Angelo said with a smile while patting Will on her back.

"Nothing much, Angel-not!", Will said as she nudged him with her elbow smiling.

"So, you ready for the big battle?", GD Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "It just the waiting that's getting to me."

"I hear you there.", GD Angelo said while looking up at the sky. "It's always the waiting that gets to you."

"Yeah.", Will said looking down at the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did.", GD Aneglo said with a grin that Will returned. "What's on your mind?"

"Well... It's you and me.", Will said. "Well, your Will that is."

"Let me guess.", GD Angelo said. "You find it a bit weird that I'm with Will."

"Yeah.", Will said. "Sorry, but it's just odd to see. Not to mention you two having a kid. Now that blew my mind!"

"You do remember having a relationship with me. Right?", GD Angelo asked getting a raised eyebrow from Will. "Our timelines split off at the point where Jagas came to you with that poiton. Everything before that, is pretty much the same for you, me and everyone else."

"Oh.", Will said. "Well, we did have a relationship, before I moved to Heatherfield. But we were afraid to try having a long distance relationship. So, we broke up. But on a good note."

"And look what happened.", GD Angelo said. "You ended up with Matt, while I ended up with Taranee, when I moved there, a few years later. But stop and think about this. What if, years from now in your timeline, you and your Angelo end up together? Or Matt and Taranee end up together?"

"I have no idea what would happen.", Will said.

"That's the point.", GD Angelo said. "Nothing is written in stone. The good Lord gave us all free will to do what we do. Today, you and Matt are together. A year from now, it could be you and Eric. Or Peter. No one knows."

"But I want to be with Matt!", Will said.

"Then you two have keep the love between you strong.", GD Angelo said.

"But what if we break-up, in the future?", Will asked getting worried.

"If it happens, it happens.", GD Angelo said. "But I don't think it'll happen. You two care for each other to much for that to happen."

"Thanks.", Will said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"Anytime, Will.", GD Angelo said as they both looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"So, plan on having anymore kids?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", GD Angelo said. "When it happens, it happens. I just hope it's after this war is all over."

Just then, Angelo landed in front of them.

"Guy!", Angelo said getting everyone's attention. "The rebels are coming! And it looks like it's the whole dang fleet!"

Everyone gathered together ready for battle. Each knew that this was going to be a long, hard battle. But they had to fight and fight hard! For there was to much at stake to give up now!

"Okay, soldiers! This is it!", Mekka said. "We may not have much, but that hasn't stopped us before! We all vowed to fight until this war ended! Well, today is the day to honor that vow! I say we go out there and give it all we've got! Who's with me?"

All of the soldiers let out a battle cry, ready to fight the rebels with all they had.

"Now gear up and head on out!", Mekka said. "We're going to meet them head on and attack!"

The soldiers then headed to the battleships, they had up and running and got them up and running. As they were flying off to hit the rebels head on, G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., the guys, Orube, GD Angelo, and GD Will were ready to go and fight.

"This is it, guys!", GD Angelo said. "Orube. I want you to go with Mekka and help him anyway you can. G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Stephen, Angelo, Peter, and Eric will take to the sky and do what you did when you faced that battleship, the other day. Will and I will be with you as well."

"Right!", everyone said together.

"Then let's move out!", GD Angelo said as he got on his metal surfboard.

"Angelo, wait!", GD Will said stopping GD Angelo. "I have to tell you something important."

"What is it, Baby?", GD Angelo said as they were looking at each other.

"I'm... I'm...", she said not know if she should tell him or not.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Honey.", GD Angelo said wit a smile.

So after tyaking a deep breath GD Will looked at GD Angelo and...

"I'm... I'm pregnant.", GD Will said surprising GD Angelo and all those around them.

**A/N: Oh snap! GD Will is pregnant? And about to fight in the final battle? Now that's a surprise! Will GD Angelo and the others let her fight? And how will the final battle turn out? Guess you'll have to read on to find out!**

**Please review**.


	15. The Final Battle Begins!

**_Last chapter..._**

_The soldiers then headed to the battleships, they had up and running and got them up and running. As they were flying off to hit the rebels head on, G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., the guys, Orube, GD Angelo, and GD Will were ready to go and fight._

_"This is it, guys!", GD Angelo said. "Orube. I want you to go with Mekka and help him anyway you can. G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Stephen, Angelo, Peter, and Eric will take to the sky and do what you did when you faced that battleship, the other day. Will and I will be with you as well."_

_"Right!", everyone said together._

_"Then let's move out!", GD Angelo said as he got on his metal surfboard._

_"Angelo, wait!", GD Will said stopping GD Angelo. "I have to tell you something important."_

_"What is it, Baby?", GD Angelo said as they were looking at each other._

_"I'm... I'm...", she said not know if she should tell him or not._

_"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Honey.", GD Angelo said wit a smile._

_So after tyaking a deep breath GD Will looked at GD Angelo and..._

_"I'm... I'm pregnant.", GD Will said surprising GD Angelo and all those around them._

**Chapter 15:**

There GD Angelo was, staring at his wife after she gave him the big news. Part of him was shock by it, and had to make sure that he heard GD Will right.

"Y-Y-Y-You're what now?", GD Angelo asked.

"I'm... pregnant.", GD Will said with a smile. "I found out a few days ago when I went to see the doctor. I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"And you pick now?", GD Angelo questioned.

"Bad timing, huh?", GD Will questioned with a shy smile.

"Yay think?", GD Angelo questioned.

"This is so cool!", Ehren said as she along with the rest of G.E.N.I.E. and W.I.T.C.H. went to GD Will to congradulate her.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "Congradulations!"

"Thanks.", GD Will said.

"This is like one of those romance movies where the brave warrior finds out something big before the final battle.", Cornelia said in a dreamy voice.

"Not now, Corny!", GD Angelo said knocking Cornelia out of her dreamy mood as well as getting everyone's attention.

"Uh-oh!", Will said. "I know that look."

"Me too.", Taranee said. "He's mad!"

"Should I be insulted by that?", Angelo questioned.

"What is wrong with you?", GD Aneglo said as he and GD Will were face to face. "You come here, knowing that you're risking the life of our future child! That's just plain..."

"Stupid.", Angelo finished for him.

"Yes! Thank you!", GD Angelo said. "It's very stupid of you to put yourself at risk like this, Will!"

"Well, I wasn't just going to let you jump into this fight alone!", GD Will said. "So, don't even think about stopping me from helping!", she said as she walked past her husband.

"Oh, no you don't!", GD Angelo said as he turned around and grabbed GD Will's right arm. "You're not just going to walk away and go fight!"

"He's right, Will.", Orube said trying to calm things down. "It's not just your life your risking. You're risking the life of you future child. Do you really want to do that?"

"They're right, you know.", Will said. "One good hit, and... Well... You know."

"It's to risky, Will.", Natasha said.

"And she'll still fight.", GD Angelo said getting everyone's attention. "We all know this.", he said looking at his wife. "So, here's the deal. You stay by my side throughout all of this! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir! Yes sir!", GD Will said with a salute and a wink.

"Oh brother.", GD Angelo said with rolling his eyes as the others laughed. "Let's get moving, gang. We still have a battle to win."

Orube ran off to join Mekka on his ship while the others took to the air to give the support Mekka's forces were going to need leaving GD Will and GD Angelo to themselves.

"Sorry about waiting until now to tell you about me being pregnant.", GD Will said as she walked up to GD Angelo.

"I now. I now.", GD Angelo said. "Just be careful out there. Okay?"

"I will.", GD Will said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I promise."

"Good.", GD Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Cause even if you weren't pregnant, I'd still be worried about you.", he said putting as smile on GD Will's face before they shared a loving kiss.

"I love you.", GD Will said.

"I love you, too.", GD Angelo said before the both of them joined up with the others.

After flying a few miles, they saw the rebel forces flying towards them with their battleships coming towards them.

"Hail the rebel fleet.", Mekka ordered the communications officer of his ship.

"Yes, sir.", the officer said. "Go ahead, sir."

"Fire? It's me. Mekka."

"Mekka!", Fire said with a smirk. "How long has it been? Three? Five years since we've talked?"

"Please, Fire. I am pleading with you.", Mekka said. "Let us end this war peacefully. This war shouldn't of happened in the first place."

"The only way this war can end peacefully, is if you and your forces surrender, Mekka.", Fire said. "You represent the old ways our world was run. And look how that turned out when Jagas came! We need new leadership! Leadership that me and my generals can give to our world!"

"Not everyone agrees with that, old friend.", Mekka said. "Some of our old ways still work. There has to be a way for both sides to get along! Together, we can work for a better Erutana! Can't you see that!"

"I'm sorry, Mekka. But I believe that new leadership is needed to protect our people! So let this be the final battle to end this war!", Fire said. "For when it is over, me and my generals can start rebuilding our world!"

"So be it, Fire.", Mekka said before giving his communications officer the sign to cut communications.

"You tried, Mekka.", Orube, who was sitting next to him, said. "But your words feel on deaf ears."

"I'm afraid you're right, my friend.", Mekka said before turning his attention to his crew. "Prepare for attack!"

"Yes, sir!", the crew said as they did as they were told.

Outside the ships, GD Will and the others looks as Mekka's fleet of ships were powering up their weapons.

"This is it!", GD Angelo said. "Get ready everyone!"

As for Fire, he was more than ready to end this.

"ATTACK!", Fire ordered.

The rebel ships then began firing their weapons.

"ATTACK!", Mekka ordered.

Soon, both sides were firing at each other. As for G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., their boyfriends, GD Will, and GD Angelo, they began their attack on the rebel fleet as well. G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., and their boyfriends split off into their groups and went after three different ships, while GD Will and GD Angelo went after a ship on their own. Once on ther deck of one of the rebel ships, GD Angelo touched one of the fighter ships and coated himself in the metal making his armour coating and went to work fighting off the soldiers that came at him by either sending them flying back with his telekinesis or fighting them hand-to-hand. As for GD Will, she was right there with him blasting the fighter ships which either took out their engines or damaging them enough so they couldn't be flown as well as blasting some soldiers, knocking them out. After taking out the fighter ships and soldiers GD Angelo and GD Will headed for the engine room of the ship. Once there, they took out the engine, sending the ship crashing to the ground.

"That's one ship!", GD Angelo said as he and GD Will flew out of the ship.

"One down and a whole lot to go!", GD Will said.

Suddenly, three other battleships began to fall towards the ground, surprising GD Will and GD Angelo! Out from one of the ships flew W.I.T.C.H., while their boyfriends cane flying out of another ship. And out of the third ship came G.E.N.I.E.!

"Looks like it's four ships down, now.", GD Angelo said with a smirk.

"Looks like.", GD Will said. "Let's hope we can hold the rebels off enough for the reinforcement to arrive."

"Well, I say we take down as many of these ships, as we can until the reinforcement arrive!", GD Angelo said as he and GD Will flew towards another ship.

"No argument here!", GD Will said as they landed on another ship and went to work doing what they did to the last ship they attacked.

Seeing this happen, didn't make Water to happy as he saw the four ships that were attacked crash to the ground.

"They work fast!", Water said. "The three teams of five I can understand taking down a ship, with the powers they have! But the team of two taking down a ship, is beyond me! They were way out numbered and they still were able to pull it off!"

Suddenly, he saw the ship GD Will and GD Angelo attacked, go crashing down.

"General Water! Another ship has been taken down!", one of the crewmen said.

"Another one?", Water questioned. "I will not stand for this! Track those two! I will personally stop them!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!", the crew said as they began to steer towards the direction GD Angelo and GD Will were heading for.

As for G.E.N.I.E., they were inside another ship fighting their way towards the engine room!

"Edeline! Duck!", Ehren said as fire a strean of water at one of the soldiers that was behind her friend sending him flying against the wall of the ship.

"Thanks, Ehren!", Edeline said. "These guys aren't as strong as us, but there are a lot of them!"

"And that's the problem!", Natasha said as she sent three soldiers flying. "Their numbers make up for their lack of power! We have to get to that engine room fast!"

"Leave that to me!", Edline said as she sent a whole group flying with a telekinetic burst.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", Ilana said as they made their way to the engine room.

Just then some more soldiers were coming at them! Each ready to give it their all to protect their ship!

"My turn!", Georgi said as she sent the soldiers flying with a powers burst of air.

"Way to go, Georgi?", Natasha said as they flew down the halls of the ship.

"No prob!", Georgi said with a smile.

Soon the girls were at the engine room and Edeline wasted no time breaking the door open with her powers! Once in side, Natasha used her powers to shut down the engine. Once that happened the ship began to desend.

"And we're out of here!", Natasha said as they teleported out of the ship.

Once out of the ship, G.E.N.I.E. watched the ship go falling to the ground.

"That's another ship down!", Ehren said proudly.

"You know something? We can get to the engine room of the ship a lot faster if we were to teleport into them.", Georgi said surprising the girls.

"Wow!", Ilana said while slapping her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"The heat of the battle.", Natasha said. "But now that we've figured this out, we can take out a lot more ship!"

"Kind of like the others?", Edeline said as she pointed towards what looked like a bunch of fallen ships.

The girls looked to see W.I.T.C.H. teteportting away and then a ship began to fall towards the ground about ten to twelve seconds later. W.I.T.C.H. would then reappear and fly off towards another ship and do the same thing. G.E.N.I.E. also saw Matt and the guys do the same thing with a ship.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Ilana said. "Look at how many ships they've taken down!", she said as she looked down at all of the fallen ships.

"There has to be more than twenty ships down there!", Georgi said. "And that's not counting the ones we took down as well as our Will and Angelo?"

"You got to admit, they're pretty awsome!", Ehren said smiling.

"Yeah.", Natasha said. "They are pretty cool. But so are we!", she said with a smirk. "So, let's go kick some but!"

"RIGHT!", they said as they flew off towards another ship.

As for W.I.T.C.H., they had just taken down another ship and were heading for another one.

"So, how many have we taken down?", Irma asked as they teleported into another ship.

"At least eleven.", Taranee said as she melted the tubes that connected the engine to the ship.

"Which means that the boys may have taken down the same amount.", Will said as she shut the engine down.

"How can you tell?", Cornelia said as she kept the metal doors closed so the soldiers wouldn't get inside the room.

"I counted the ships that were on the ground.", Will said as the engine shut down.

"This from the girl who sucks at math.", Irma joked as she froze the engine.

"Hey! Anything is possible!", Hay Lin joked as she blasted the teleporter with a powerful wind blades cutting the device apart.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!", Will said with a grin before they teleported out of the ship.

Meanwhile, the guys were in the engine room of a ship and were going to work taking it out. Matt, like Will, shut down the engine, while Angelo melted the tubes that connected the engine to the ship, while Stephen kept the doors closed and Eric hit the teleporter with wind blades as Peter froze the engine.

"That's another one down!", Matt said as Angelo melted a hole for them to leave the ship through.

"And still a lot to take down!", Eric said as they flew out of the ship.

"Then let's not waste any time and take more of them down!", Peter said as they flew towards another ship.

"You know what?", Stephen said. "We're wasting time!", he said stopping his friends.

"What do you mean?", Matt asked as they were hovering in the air.

"Instead of taking down as many ships as we can, we should be going after the ships that Fire and his generals are on and fight them instead.", Stephen explained. "That way, if the rebels see them go down..."

"They just might give up!", Eric finished.

"Exactly!", Stephen said.

"What do you think?", Angelo asked Matt. "It's worth a shot."

"It's a shot worth taking.", Matt said getting a nod from the guys. "Let's do it!"

They then flew to the ship where they felt one of the five strongest energies which told them that it was either Fire or one of his generals on the ship. As for GD Angelo and GD Will, they were on a ship and had just beaten the soldiers that had come out to fight them and were heading for the entrance to the inside of the ship.

"Looks like the others have taken down a lot of ships!", GD Will said as she and Angelo neared the entrance to the inside of the ship.

"Well, they can teleport!", GD Angelo said. "It has it's advantage!"

Suddenly, when they neared the entrance to the inside of the ship, a sudden thing of ice blocked their way inside.

"That's as far as you go!", came a familair voice that got GD Will and GD Angelo's attention.

In front of them landed Water who had a kori ice sword in his right hand.

"Four ships!", Water said. "You two alone took down four ships! The other three teams I can understand with all of their powers! But you two is a different story!"

"What can we say? We have talent!", GD Will said with a smirk.

"Well, your battle ends here and now!", Water said with a glare as the sun began to set. "Today will be your last battle!"

**A/N: Well, the final battle has begun and our heroes are kicking butt! Ships are going down and the guys have decided to go after Fire's generals! And GD Will and GD Angelo are about to take on Water! Can they beat him without any harm coming to GD Will? Or will they be defeated by the hydro warrior?**

**Please review.**


	16. General Defeated & Family Reunion

**_Last chapter..._**

_"That's as far as you go!", came a familair voice that got GD Will and GD Angelo's attention._

_In front of them landed Water who had a kori ice sword in his right hand._

_"Seven ships!", Water said. "You two alone took down seven ships! The other three teams I can understand with all of their powers! But you two is a different story!"_

_"What can we say? We have talent!", GD Will said with a smirk._

_"Well, your battle ends here and now!", Water said with a glare as the sun began to set. "Today will be your last battle!"_

**Chapter 16:**

"Keep your distance, Will.", GD Angelo, who had his metal coating, said as he formed a sword in his right hand. "I don't want nothing happening to you."

"I'm not leaving you alone here!", GD Will said as he hands glowed with energy.

"I'm not telling you to.", GD Angelo said. "I just want you to keep you distance from Water and his ice powers! And you know why!"

"Oh, yeah. Right.", GD Will said remembering that she was carrying. "You be careful, too! I'm not going through all of those nine months alone, you know!", she said with a smrik.

"Wouldn't dream of it.", GD Angelo said with a smirk of his.

As for Water, he took off his cloak and tossed it to aside. GD Will and GD Angelo got a good look at what Water was wearing under his cloak. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with a blue pair of boots and fingerless gloves along with a blue T-shirt. GD Angelo then tossed his coat aside, ready to fight. With a battle cry, Water and GD Angelo charged at each other! Once they were close enough to each other, their blades clashed against each other with all of their might. Both warrioirs then began to push against each other trying to drive the other back!

"I almost forgot how strong you were!", Water said as he was holding his ground.

"It seems that you ice sword has become stronger!", Angelo said holding his ground.

"I've been training!", Water said as the two warriors jumped back from each other.

Will watched as her husband and Water ran at each other and began to fight with their swords. Small flashes of light came from each clash they blades made. She wanted to help GD Angelo, but knew that he would be okay. Just then she saw a shadow come at her from behind! She turned around to see Energy walkimg towards her.

"Nice try, Energy!", GD Will said. "But you'll have to do better than that to get the drop on me!"

"So it would seem!", Energy said with a smirk as she took her cloak off and tossed it aside, revealing her outfit.

She was wearing a pair of black pants, with a white pair of boots and fingerless gloves along with a white T-shirt. She then took a fighting position ready to fight. GD Will did the same, but hers was protecting her stomach, which Energy noticed.

"This is new!", Energy said with a smirk. "Why the sudden change in your fighting style?"

"That's my business!", GD Will said. "You going to fight or what?"

Suddenly, Energy could sense it! It was small, but it was there!

"You're with child?", Energy questioned in shock, surprising Will.

"How did you...?", Will began to question when she remembered Energy's power. "Of course! Like me you can sense one's lifeforce. Well, don't worry about me! I can take care of myself!"

"Fair enough!", Energy said with a smirk. "At least you're a better match for me that your younger counterpart!", she said as the two flew at each other!

"She told me about your little fight!", GD Will said as she blocked one of Energy's kicks. "She may not of had the power to match you then, but she may have it now!", she said as she punched Energy sending flying back a few feet.

"Maybe so!", Energy said as she charged up an energy ball. "By I like fighting you better!", she said as she threw her energy ball.

"I'm touched!", GD Will said as she threw her own energy ball countering Energy's attack.

Once the attacks hit they caused an explosion that made Energy cover her eyes. Once the flash of light began to fade, Energy opened her eyes to see GD Will flying at her! Before Energy could do anything GD Will elbowed her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"Had enough?", GD Will questioned as Energy was catching her breath.

"Not a chance!", Energy said as she flew towards GD Will and hit her with a energy charged kick to the side that sent GD Will flying.

"Not bad.", GD Will said as she caught her balance!

"I'm only getting started!", Energy said as she flew towards GD Will.

'Thank you, padded clothes, Lord.', GD Will thought to herself. 'But I better watch it!', she thought thinking about the child she was carrying.

As for GD Angelo and Water, those guys were really going at it! Water was trying to hit GD Angelo with ice beams, but GD Angelo was either dodging the beams or blocking the beams with chuncks of fighter jets that were damaged.

"That's it!", Water snapped as he made a bunch of ice shards and aimed them all at GD Angelo. "I'm ending this now!"

Water then sent his ice shards at GD Angelo in hopes of taking him out! Seeing the shards coming, GD Angelo either dodged the shards or delected them with his telekinesis! Some were even deflected back at Water who was able to dodge those shards quickly! Once the attack was finished, Water looked around to see that GD Angelo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?", Water growled as he looked around the area.

Suddenly, Water heard someone clear their throat from behind him. Thinking quickly, he spun around to attack with his kori sword only to have some one grab his wrist stopping his attack! Water look to see that he was face to face with GD Angelo, who was still in his armour coating.

"How did you get behind me?", Water asked in surprise.

"I'm faster than I look, kid.", GD Angelo said before headbutting Water, knocking him out. "That's one general down.", he said as he placed a pair of hand cuffs that had a slot on both cuffs.

GD Angelo then took two blue crystals from his pocket and placed them in the slots of the cuffs.

"From what Yan Lin says, that should shut down your powers.", GD Angelo said as he looked up at the battle between his wife and Energy. "Be carefull, Baby."

"You're tougher than I remember!", Energy said as she block one of GD Will's kicks. "But I do have a mission to complete! So, it's time to end this!", she said as she suddenly flew higher into the sky as fast as she could.

"Couldn't agree more!", GD Will said as she followed behind her.

'Wait a sec!', GD Will thought to herself. 'Will told me about this! Energy is going to do that move of hers!', she thought as she was catching up with her.

Suddenly, Energy stopped in mid-air, looking down at GD Will. With a smirk on her face, Energy then flew right at GD Will and fired a powerful beam of energy! GD Will quickly dodged the attack but Energy saw that coming as she fired three rings of energy at her! Seeing this coming, thanks to what Will told her, GD Will quickly grabbed the rings with her energy covered hands and threw them back at Energy!

"What the...", she yelled as the rings were coming back at her.

The rings moved so fast that Energy was to late to make a move as the rings went around her, binding her arms and legs.

"Gotcha!", GD Will said with a smirk as she grabbed Energy by one of the rings that head her and began to fly back towards her husband.

"How were you able to turn my attack agaisnt me?", Energy questioned.

"Simple actually.", GD Will began to explain as she landed near GD Aneglo and a knocked out Water. "Will told me about what happened when you two fought back in her timeline."

"So, you figured out a way to turn my own power against me, just in case we were to fight?", Energy questioned.

"So did Will.", GD Will said as she placed a pair of cuffs, that had slots in the cuffs, on Energy. "So, if you were to of fought her, she'd of been ready for that attack, too."

"Whatever.", Energy said. "These cuffs won't hold me!"

GD Angelo the pulled two yellow crystals from his pocket and put them in the slots of Enrgy's cuffs.

"They can now.", GD Will said.

Energy tried to break free of the cuff, but couldn't.

"These are cuffs made in Kandrakar.", GD Will explained. "So, there's no use struggling."

With a grunt, Energy stopped trying to break free of her cuffs.

"Well, that's two generals down.", GD Angelo said.

"And now for the ship!", GD Will said as she took to the air. "Be right back!", she said as she flew towards the back of the ship.

Once at the back ot the ship, GD Will formed a powerful ball of energy and threw it at the back of the ship, where she knew the engine room was. Once it conncted, it blew a hole in the back of the ship. GD Will then fired a powerful beam of energy into the hole hitting the engine of the ship. The ship then began to fall to the ground. GD Will then flew back to GD Angelo, who was on his metal board carrying Energy and Water, who had just woken up.

"Not bad.", GD Angelo said as they flew towards Mekka's ship.

"I have my moments.", GD Will said smiling.

"This battle is far from over!", Water snapped.

"I liked it when he was knocked out.", GD Will said as they reached Mekka's ship, where Orube was with some soldiers on the deck of the ship.

"Take care of these two, will you.", GD Angelo said as he handed Water and Energy over to some soldiers.

"I see you two haven't lost your touch.", Orube said with a smirk.

"Dang straight we haven't!", GD Angelo said. "So, how many ships have we lost?"

"About twenty-five percent of our fleet!", Orube said. "The ships' shields are giving us some protection, but they can only take so much damage! This ship has a really powerful shield. That's the only reason it's still flying!"

"Good!", GD Will said. "As long as Mekka's ship is still flying, the rest of the fleet still has hope! And hope can be a powerful thing!"

"On that we all can agree!", Orube said as they watched the battle rage on.

Meanwhile, W.I.T.C.H., who were told by the guys of their plan about taking down a general, decided to do the same thing. So, they decided to go after Air. Once they found her ship they landed on the deck and made short work of the soldiers. Once they hade defeated them, Hay Lin stepped forward and...

"AIR! I'm calling you out!", she shouted, knowing that she heard her. "Come face me one-on-one! That is, if you have the guts to do it!"

Suddenly they heard laughter as a figure came walking out from the shadows. W.I.T.C.H. looked to see Air walking towards them with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know which is dumber.", Air said as she stopped fifteen feet in front of W.I.T.C.H. "The fact that you came here, or the fact that one of you is stupid enough to fight me one-on-one!"

"Do you accept my challenge?", Hay Lin asked.

"Oh! It's on!", Air said as she tossed her cloak aside.

There she stood wearing a pair of black pants, with a voilet pair of boots and fingerless gloves along with a violet T-shirt. Air then took a fighting stance ready to fight Hay Lin, who took a fighting stance of her own. Without a word to each other, the two warriors of the wind began their fight as they took to the air and began theit fight!

"Who of thought that Hay-Hay would want to take on Air by herself?", Irma questioned.

"We can ask her later!", Will said. "We have company," she said pointing to the soldiers that were running towards them, with their own powers at the ready!"

"You've got to be kidding me!", Taranee said.

"You'd think they'd of learned by now with all of the other ships we've taken down.", Will said.

"Oh, well.", Cornelia said as the four of them flew towards the soldiers. "A lady's work is never done."

"You know? I wonder how the guys are doing?", Irma questioned as she fired a stream of water at some soldiers.

As for the guys, they were flying towards one of the ships that had one of the generals on it. Once they landed on the deck of the ship, they saw that it was none other than Earth standing there, waiting for them.

"You?", Peter questioned. "We were hoping for Fire."

"Why?", Earth questioned. "Cause he's a guy?", she questioned with a glare.

"No.", Eric said. "We just figured that if we were to take him down, the rest of you might just give up."

"Smart thinking.", Earth said with a smirk. "To bad you'll never face him!", she said as she threw off her green cloak.

There she stood wearing a pair of black pants, with a green pair of boots and fingerless gloves along with a green T-shirt.

"So, which of you will face me?", she questioned.

"I will!", a voice said getting everyones' attention.

The guys and Earth looked up to see GD Will hovering in the air with GD Angelo who was on his metal board hoving above them. Also on his board with him was Orube, who jumped down from the board and was facing Earth.

"I shall fight you!", Orube said taking a fighting position.

"Very well.", Earth said taking her own fighting position. "Let's see how I measure against one of Kandrakar's warriors!"

"I guess that settles that.", Matt said as Orube and Earth began their fight.

"Later guys!", GD Will said as she and GD Angelo flew off to handle something else.

"So, I guess we just stand here.", Peter said annoyed.

"Nope.", Stephen said. "We have our own problems.", he said pointing at the soldiers that were coming at them.

"It's about time!", Matt said as he and the other guys flew towards the soldiers. "Don't forget to take out their fighter jets!"

"On it!", Stephen said as he used his powers to crash one of the fighter jets into two other fighter jets damaging them all.

"I wonder how our girlfriends are doing.", Eric said as he sent some soldiers flying with a burst of wind.

"You don't have to worry about them.", Angelo said as he fired some fireballs at a few fighter jets. "Ten to one, they're doing what we're doing right now."

"You're probably right!", Peter said as he froze a few soldiers in their tracks.

Meanwhile, G.E.N.I.E. had just taken down another ship and were starting to get tired.

"Aw, man!", Ehren said wiping some sweat from her forehead. "I'm getting tired here!"

"Same here!", Georgi said.

"Me too!", Edeline said.

"We're all tired, girls!", Natasha said. "But we can't just go take a break!"

"Yes you can!", a familiar female voice said getting their attention.

The Guardians looked to see GD Will and GD Angelo hovering in front of them.

"There's no shame in taking a breather.", GD Angelo said.

"But Mekka and his forces are counting on us!", Ilana said. "We have to keep fighting!"

"You're no good to them if you drop from being to tired!", GD Will said. "Now go to Mekka's ship and take a rest. Me and Angelo are rested up and will continue fighting."

"But..."

"No buts, Tasha.", GD Angelo said to Natasha. "Go rest! You all need it!"

Knowing that she and the girls needed the rest, Natasha teleported herself and the rest of G.E.N.I.E. to Mekka's ship to get some rest. With them gone, GD Will and GD Angelo headed for another ship to take it down. As that was going on, Matt and the guys were taking down the last of the soldiers on Earth's ship while Orube and Earth were still fighting.

"Wow! Look at them go!", Stephen said as he and the other guys were watching the fight unfold.

"That's Orube for you.", Matt said. "No matter which timeline, that girl's a fighter."

"And then some!", Eric said.

"Let's just hope that she can beat Earth.", Angelo said.

"Trust me.", Matt said. "She'll win.", he said as they continued to watch the fight.

Orube and Earth were throwing punches and kicks at each other, at great speeds! Some attacks connected while others were blocked! Both warroirs were giving it their all, when they both hit the other with a straight forward punch, which set them sliding back from each other!

"And here I thought I was a powerful hand-to-hand fighter!", Earth said with a smirk.

"You are a worthy opponent!", Orube said. "But you have much to learn! But right now, I must end this fight!"

"Is that so?", Earth questioned as she gathered her strenght making an aura of energy surround her.

"Yes. It is!", Orube said doing the same thing.

Both warriors then ran at each other, ready to end the battle with one final blow! Once they reached each other they let out a cry of fury before doing their final strike at each other! Once they made their final blow, they dashed past each other and ended on the opposite side with their backs facing each other. Both were in a post-striking position, waiting for the other to fall. No one said a thing waiting to see who would fall. Suddenly, Orube dropped to one knee with a grunt. Hearing this, Earth smirked thinking she had won. But then, she slowly dropped to one knee with a grunt of her own.

"You are... a great... fighter.", Earth said. "We should do this again sometime."

"I'd like that.", Orube said before Earth fell to the floor of the ship's deck.

Orube herself almost fell to her side, before Angelo caught her and scooped her up.

"You okay?", Angelo asked.

"I've been better.", Orube said with a faint smile.

"Let's get you to Mekka's ship.", Angelo said as he took to the sky.

"Where are the other guys?", Orube asked.

Suddenly the ship they were on began to fall to the ground.

"Taking care of the ship we were just on.", Angelo said as the other guys flew up next to him.

"So what do we do with her?", Peter asked as he was caring a knocked out Earth.

"We take her to Mekka's ship.", Orube said. "But first, put these on her.", she said as she handed Eric a pair of hand cuffs.

Eric took the cuffs and put them on Earth.

"Now put these in the slots of the cuffs.", Orube said as she handed Stephen two green crystals. "They will keep her from using her powers."

"Gotcha!", Stephen said as he took the crystals and slipped them into the slots. "And we're good to go!"

"Then let's head to Mekka's ship!", Matt said as they continued their way there.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin and Air were still having their battle, while the rest of W.I.T.C.H. had just finished beating the soldiers of the ship.

"How's Hay Lin doing?", Cornelia asked as she and the other girls gathered together on the deck of the ship.

"She's holding her own!", Taranee said as she and the others were veiwing the fight. "But Air isn't a push over!"

"Neither is Hay Lin!", Irma said with a smirk. "She's got this!", she said as she kept her eyes on the fight.

"You're good!", Air said as she threw a punch that Hay Lin blocked. "I guess the stories I heard about you were true!"

"Thanks! I guess.", Hay Lin said. "But I'm still going to take you down!"

"Give me your best shot!", Air said wth a smirk.

"As you wish!", Hay Lin said as she created a twister asnd sent it at Air.

"That's it?", Air questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's your big move? You do know that we have the same power? Right!", she said as the twister closed in on her.

Once it was close enough, Air, being bold actually flew into the twister. Seeing this, Hay Lin smirked as she flew into the twister as well.

"What the heck?", Irma questioned. "They both flew into the twister!"

"Hmmmm? I wonder.", Cornelia said.

"Wonder what?", Imra asked.

"I think I know what Hay Lin is up to.", Cornelia said.

"And that is?", Irma questioned.

"Using her element to win.", Will said with a smirk that Taranee and Cornelia returned.

"Explain.", Irma said.

"Just wait and see.", Taranee said.

Meanwhile, Air was floating in the center of the twister, thinking that Hay Lin would come at her from the top of the twister when...

*POW!*

"What the...?", Air questioned as she was hit from behind. "Where did that come from?"

*POW!*

"Ow!", Air yelled as she was hit in the side. "What gives?"

*POW!*

*POW!*

*POW!*

"Who's doing that?", Air snapped. "Wait a minute!", she said figuring something out. "It can't be!"

Taking a chance, Air closed her eyes and began to listen to the wind. And it was then she heard it. The flapping of wings. Hay Lin's wings! Only problem was that Hay Lin was moving so fast that Air couldn't tell where she was coming from. It was then that Air knew she had a choice to make. Either keep on fighting and possibly get defeated, or surrender and hope that Fire would be able to rescue her and the other generals. With a deep breath, Air did the one thing she thought she'd never have to do. Using her speed, she flew out of the twister and looked around and saw who she was looking for.

"Where is she going?", Will questioned as they saw Air fly off.

"Don't know.", Irma said. "Did she beat Hay Lin?"

"No.", they heard Hay Lin say as the twister fade away. "She just flew off after I got her a few times."

"You pulled sneak attacks from within the twister, didn't you?", Cornelia questioned earning a cheesy grin from Hay Lin.

"I think we better go after Air before she causes some trouble.", Taranee said.

"Couldn't agree more.", Will said. "But first, I think we better take this ship's engine out first."

Nodding in agreement, the girls teleported inside the ship's engine room and did what they've been doing throughout the battle. Once they took out the engine, they teleported out of the ship and flew after Air. But once they found her, they saw that she was on the deck of Mekka's ship, with GD Will and GD Angelo, wearing a thing of cuffs with violet crystals in the slots of the cuffs.

"What's the deal?", Cornelia questioned.

"No idea.", GD Will said. "She just came flying up to us saying that she surrendered."

"Guess Hay-Hay was to much for ya, huh?", Irma questioned with a smirk.

"No.", Air said as if she didn't have a care in the world. "I just know when to pick my battles. Plus, I'll be out of these cuffs soon.", she said as a smirk formed on her face. "Besides. Now Fire will come closer to getting what he wants."

"And that is?", Will questioned.

"You'll see.", Air said in a sing-song voice while smiling as she sat next to a captured Water and Energy.

Just then, the guys came flying in with Orube and a cuffed Earth.

"Have fun?", GD Angelo asked as the guys landed.

"Loads.", Orube said as Angelo set her on her feet.

"And now that we have Earth, all that's left is Fire.", Matt said.

"And you know he's mad!", Irma said.

Seeing that his generals were captured, Fire knew what had to be done. And it suited him just fine.

"Fire the fireworks.", Fire ordered.

"Yes, Sir!", the helmsman said as he pressed the button for a cease fire.

Once he did this, a small thing of fireworks shot out from Fire's ship. Once the other rebel ships' captians saw this, they all ordered a cease fire. Seeing this happen, Mekka order for the firing of his own cease fire firework. Once they were fired, his ships' captians ordered a cease fire as well. G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., the guys, GD Will, GD Angelo, and Orube saw this and were surprised.

"A cease fire?", GD Angelo questioned. "I guess he knows we have his friends."

"Oh, it's more than that.", Water said. "Now the fun begins!"

"What do you mean?", GD Will questioned. "What's Fire up to?"

"You're about to find out.", Energy said with a smirk, as she looked towards Fire's ship.

Everyone else looked to see Fire flying towards them. Everyone got ready to fight, when Mekka walked out onto the deck of the his ship.

"Everyone, please stand down.", Mekka said. "This is between me and Fire."

"If that's what you want.", GD Will said as everyone eased up a bit.

"Thank you.", Mekka said as Fire landed a few feet in front of him.

"It's been a while, Mekka.", Fire said.

"Yes. It has, brother.", Mekkas said sadly. "It truly has."

**A/N: That's right folks! Fire and Mekka are brothers! How's that for a twist? Two brothers leading a war against each other! Bet ya'll didn't see that coming! Now you all are probably wondering what Fire is up to. Well, you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	17. A Duel To End It All!

**_Last chapter..._**

_"A cease fire?", GD Angelo questioned. "I guess he knows we have his friends."_

_"Oh, it's more than that.", Water said. "Now the fun begins!"_

_"What do you mean?", GD Will questioned. "What's Fire up to?"_

_"You're about to find out.", Energy said with a smirk, as she looked towards Fire's ship._

_Everyone else looked to see Fire flying towards them. Everyone got ready to fight, when Mekka walked out onto the deck of the his ship._

_"Everyone, please stand down.", Mekka said. "This is between me and Fire."_

_"If that's what you want.", GD Will said as everyone eased up a bit._

_"Thank you.", Mekka said as Fire landed a few feet in front of him._

_"It's been a while, Mekka.", Fire said._

_"Yes. It has, brother.", Mekka said sadly. "It truly has."_

**Chapter 17:**

"Did I hear him right?", Peter questioned. "Did Mekka call Fire his brother?"

"You heard right.", GD Will said.

"And you knew as well?", Will asked GD Will who nodded.

"I knew as well.", GD Angelo said. "As well as Orube."

"Well, we didn't!", Natasha said. "And how can you two be brothers?"

"I was adopted.", Fire said. "Hence the different elemental powers."

"Mother and father still loved you!", Mekka said. "They still do! So, I'm asking you, Fire, for the sake of our family, please end this war."

"There's only one way to end this war, Mekka.", Fire said as he unsheathed his sword. "You and me! One-on-one duel! No elemental powers! Winner take all!"

"If that's what you wish.", Mekka said as he unsheathed his sword.

"It is.", Fire said.

"Very well.", Mekka said. "Angelo? Can you release the four generals?", he asked GD Angelo.

"What? No way!", Stephen and Irma said.

"It's okay.", Mekka said. "They won't pull anything. Isn't that right, brother."

"Indeed it is, brother.", Fire said. "They will stand down."

"Okay.", GD Angelo said as he uncuffed each of the generals.

"Told you I'd be out of those cuffs soon.", Air said to Hay Lin with a cocky smile as she and the other generals walked over to the opposite side of the deck G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., the guys, GD Will, GD Angelo, and Orube were on.

As for Mekka and Fire, they were waiting for the right moment to start their duel. They both knew that this would end the war once and for all! So a lot was on the line. Watching this from the rebel base through vid-cams was Vallon, who knew it would come to this.

"Just as I figured.", Vallon said. "It's all going as I had envisioned.", he said as he kept his eyes on the screen. "Soon, this war will end. And hopefully, it will end in peace."

Mekka and Fire were still staring each other down, waiting for the right moment to start. Suddenly, a bird flew by and a feather dropped from one of it's wings and slowly fell to the deck of the ship. Once it hit the deck's floor, the two brothers began their duel! Everyone watched as the two brothers parried and thrusted at each other. Everyone could see that both brothers were skilled swordsmen as they fought with everything they had.

"Never thought that it would come down to this.", GD Angelo said. "A sword fight, of all things!"

"Do you think, Mekka can win?", Angelo asked.

"Good question.", Orube said. "It's all a matter of who wants victory the most."

"Then let's hope Mekka wants it more.", Will said.

"Or we're in big trouble.", GD Will said.

"This is nuts!", Water said as he stood with hs friends. "Fire and his brother going at it to decided the fate of this war!"

"And we're honor bound not to interfer!", Energy said.

"And we won't!", Earth said. "We have to respect what Fire is doing! No matter how this ends!"

"And if he loses?", Energy questioned.

"Then he loses.", Earth said. "But I will still stand by his side."

"As wil I.", Water proudly said.

"Me too.", Air said.

"We all will.", Energy said as they all continued to watch the battle between the brothers.

'Oh! I wish grandfather was here was here with us!', Air thought to herself. 'Where are you, grandfather?'

'I am with you, my grand-daughter.', a voice said to her telepathiclly making Air smile a bit.

'Grandfather!', Air called out happily. 'Fire is fighting Mekka to decide the end of the war! What'll we do if Fire loses?'

'Do not worry, Air.', her grandfather said. 'When all is said and done, peace will be restored to our world. That I promise you.'

'I wish you were here, grandfather.', Air said sadly.

'Do not worry. I am on my way there now.', her grandfather said. 'I love you, Air.'

'I love you too, grandfather.', Air said with a smile before they cut their link. 'Please win, Fire! We came to way to far to lose this war!', she thought to herself as she watched the battle rage on.

And rage on it did! Both brothers were blocking and countering each other's moves with great skill and strenght. Suddenly, Fire swung his sword at Mekka, who back-flipped out of the way of the attack. Once he landed, Mekka jumped at Fire and hit him with an elbow to the gut, knocking him back, giving Mekka to chance he needed to hit him with a roundhouse kick, that sent Fire spinning back a bit! But Fire quickly caught his balance as he looked his brother in the face.

"Well, it seems that you've been training, Mekka.", Fire said with a smirk.

"And it seems that you have as well, Fire.", Mekka said as the two brothers continued their battle.

Mekka swung his sword at Fire, who blocked it and kicked Mekka with a kick to the gut sending him back a few feet. Knowing that Fire was coming at him, Mekka was ready as he blocked Fire's attack and pushed him back. He then dashed forward at Fire just as Fire dashed at him. Once their blades swords clashed, both were knocked back from each other from the impact! Once they got back to their feet, they stared each other down knowing that they both were giving it their all. They also knew that this was it. The next attack would end it all. One way or another, this war was going to end with the next attack.

"Wow!", Ehren said as she watched what unfolded along with the others. "Those guys can fight!"

"True.", Matt said. "But it's about to end."

"But they just got started.", Georgi said.

"This isn't like one of those movies where it's a drag out fight, Georgi.", GD Angelo said. "Not all fights are like that."

"And this fight isn't one of them.", GD Will said. "Mekka and Fire want to end this fight here and now."

"So in other words, the next blow will end this?", Will questioned.

"Yes.", Orube said. "You can see how both brothers are tired from their fight. "The next blow shall end this war, once and for all."

"Well, here's hoping for the best.", Natasha said.

"So, this is it.", Energy said.

"Yep.", Water said.

"What are you talking about?", Air questioned.

"Fire and Mekka have given it their all.", Earth said. "The next attack will end it all."

"This will end it all.", Water said. "The war will end with the next and final attack."

"Good luck, Fire.", Air said.

'Please be okay, Mekka.', Air thought to herself.

As for Mekka and Fire, both brothers were still staring each other down waiting for the right moment to strike. Whoever was left standing after this was the victor and would win the war. Then, with out warning, they charged at each other. They let out a battle cry before they unleashed their attacks! Once they did, they ended up on the other side of where they were standing in post striking positions. At first, no one moved or said anything. Then suddenly, Mekka slowly dropped to one knee with a grunt. Hearing this Fire smirked thinking he had won. But then, to his surprise, he slowly dropped to one knee with a grunt of his own.

'This can't be happening', he thought to himself as he felt his strenght leave him. 'I've lost.'

"You've fought well, brother.", Fire said as he dropped his sword.

"So have you, brother.", Mekka said as he slowly stood up and sheathed his sword.

And then, knowing he was defeated, Fire dropped to his side defeated. Seeing this Earth, Water, Energy, and Air ran to Fire's side.

"Are you okay?", Earth asked as she dropped to her knees and propped Fire's head in her lap.

"I've been better.", Fire said with a small smile. "But I'll be okay. I'm sorry I failed you guys."

"Don't be.", Water said as Earth was using her powers to heal Fire. "You gave it your all. That's all anyone could ask of you, my friend."

"Besides. We're all still friends.", Energy said. "Nothing is going to change that."

"Yeah!", Air said smiling. "You're stuck with us, Fire! From now until our last days! So get use to it!", she said bringing a smile to Fire's face.

"Thank you, everyone.", Fire said.

Seeing this, made GD Will, GD Angelo, and Orube smile. That is until they heard the cheering of G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., and their boyfriends.

"KNOCK IT OFF!", GD Angelo yelled as he turned around to face them making them jump back a bit. "This is not the victory to be cheering to!"

"What the heck is your problem?", Cornelai questioned.

"Yeah?", Hay Lin questioned. "We won the war!"

"It's the perfect time to be cheering!", Ehren said.

"Is that so?", GD Will said.

"Well... Yeah!", Will said as the other teens agreed with her.

"Then why aren't the other soldiers here cheering.?", Will questioned. "Why don't you hear the the other ships celebrating?"

It was then that G.E.N.I.E., W.I.T.C.H., and their boyfriends noticed that there wasn't any cheering or celebrating going on at all.

"What gives?", Peter asked.

"This war wasn't a battle of good against evil.", Orube said. "It was about two sides fighting for what they believed in. You had friends fighting against friends, as well as family members fighting against each other. This was a sad war in where there is a lot of healing to be done."

"And here you all are, cheering your butts off.", GD Angelo said in disgust. "Not even thinking of what this war meant for the people of this world."

"Did any of you think of how this war was affecting the people of this world, or did you all see the rebels as bad guys that had to be stopped?", GD Will asked. "Well?"

The fifteen teens said nothing as they held their heads down in shame. For they all only saw the rebels as an enemy that had to be stopped. None of then took the time to really find out about what each side was truly fighting for. And after all that W.I.T.C.H. had been through, in the last few years as Guardians, they knew they should of tried to find out more about the rebels.

"I didn't think so.", GD Will said feeling very disappointed in them all. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

As for Mekka, he slowly walked up to where Fire's sword was and picked it up. He then walked up to where Fire and his friends were. Once there, he held out his hand to his brother to help him to his feet. Seeing this, made Fire snicker a bit.

"You never change, do you?", Fire questioned with a grin as he accepted Mekka's gesture.

"You should know me by now, Fire.", Mekka said with a smile as he helped his brother to his feet. "I also meant what I said before this battle began.", he said as he gave Fire his sword. "Together, we can work for a better Erutana! You're not the only one that wants to protect our people. But we don't need to be all militant to do so."

"Maybe you're right, Mekka.", Fire said as he sheathed his sword. "This war has gone on long enough. It's time for it to end.", he said as he held out his hand.

"Indeed it is.", Mekka said as the brothers shook hands which got cheers from both sides.

Soon there were fireworks being fired from the ships on both sides as well as horns being sounded off from the ships.

"Now that's a reason to cheer!", Orube said smiling.

"Sure is!", GD Will said smiling as well.

As he stood there, GD Angelo felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He looked to see Ehren looking up at him with a worried look on her face.

"So... Is it okay to cheer now?", she asked looking down as she was pressing her index fingers together.

"What do you think, Squirt?", he questioned with a grin as he put her in a headlock and ruffled her hair getting a laugh out of her. "Of course you can!", he said as he releashed her.

Ehren quickly fixed her hair and looked at GD Angelo smiling. Soon she and the others let out their cheers along with the people of Erutana, who were more than happy that the war was over. As for Air, she was happy, yet was looking around for something. Or should I say someone.

"What's wrong, Air.", Energy asked.

"Grandpa said he was coming here.", Air said. "But I don't see him."

"Don't worry.", Energy said. "If he said he'll be here, then he'll be here."

"Darn right I'll be!"

Air and Energy turned to see Vallon floating down towards them.

"Grandpa!", Air cheered as she ran up to the elderly man. "You're here!", she said as she hugged him.

"I told you I was on my way, little one.", Vallon said as he returned the hug. "It just took me a while."

"I'm just glad you're here.", Air said smiling as they pulled away from each other. "I guess you know that the war is over."

"Of course I knew.", Vallon said. "It's just the way I saw it would happen."

"Is that so?", Earth questioned.

"Indeed, my impulsive friend.", Vallon said with a kind smile.

"Then why didn't you tell us?", Water asked.

"Because, you all needed to realise something.", Vallon said. "Something that Jagas was looking for, but couldn't find."

"And that is what?", Fire questioned.

"That you along with Earth, Air, Water, and Energy are the choosen ones that can harness the power of the Heart of our world.", Vallon said smiling shocking everyone there.

"WHAT?", Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Energy yelled in shock.

**A/N: Well, ain't that a shocker! Those five are the ones that can harness the powers of their world's Heart! Wonder what they'll do with this info? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**


	18. Peace At Last! & Found Farwells

**_Last chapter..._**

_"I'm just glad you're here.", Air said smiling as they pulled away from each other. "I guess you know that the war is over."_

_"Of course I knew.", Vallon said. "It's just the wau I saw it would happen."_

_"Is that so?", Earth questioned._

_"Indeed, my impulsive friend.", Vallon said with a kind smile._

_"Then why didn't you tell us?", Water asked._

_"Because, you all needed to realise something.", Vallon said. "Something that Jagas was looking for, but couldn't find."_

_"And that is what?", Fire questioned._

_"That you along with Earth, Air, Water, and Energy are the choosen ones that can harness the power of the Heart of our world.", Vallon said smiling shocking everyone there._

_"WHAT?", Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Energy yelled in shock._

**Chapter 18:**

"Did he just say that those guys can harness the power of this world's Heart?", Cornelia questioned.

"Um... Yeah.", Natasha said still surprised by what they all just heard.

"That would explain things.", Orube said.

"What do you mean?", Georgi questioned.

"And how are these five the ones that can harness the power of this world's Heart?", Stephen questioned.

"Well, when they were children, they were choosen by the ones that could harness the powers of this world's Heart.", Vallon began to explain. "They saw that they had great promise. And they did. That is, until Jagas came."

"After he was defeated, we decided that things had to change for our world.". Fire said. "We wanted to make sure that Erutana was safe from any more threats."

"So, we decided to overthrow the council and form a new one.", Energy said. "But Mekka wouldn't step down and fought back."

"I understood your intentions, but you all were going about it the wrong way.", Mekka said.

"In the end, two factions were formed.", Vallon said. "I decided to stick with Fire and the others, knowing that in the end, it would end with Fire and Mekka having a duel to decide the end of the war."

"And here we are.", GD Angelo said. "The war is over and hopefully Erutana can find peace."

"It'll be a long road ahead for us, but we shall get through this.", Mekka said.

"Indeed.", Vallon said before turning to Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Energy. "But you five have the power to help repair the damamge that has been done."

"We'll do whatever needs to be done.", Fire said. "You have our word.", he said as he and the others bowed.

"First, we need to form a new council.", Mekka said. "Once the people see that one is formed, they'll come together quicker."

"May I suggest you two lead this council.", Vallon said to Mekka and Fire "That way all of Erutana will see that there really can be peace again."

"I agree.", Mekka said. "We can do a lot of good together, Fire. What do you say?"

"I say we have a lot of work to do.", Fire said as the two brothers shook hands getting cheers from those around them.

"So, what's going to happen to all of the battle ships?", Peter asked.

"We'll repair them and decomission fourty percent of them back into cargo and cruise ships.", Mekka said. "The other sixty percent we'll keep as battleships."

"Why?", Ilana questioned.

"Cause you never know if we'll be under attack by some other world.", Fire said.

"And let's be honest.", Vallon said. "We need to learn how to defend ourselves."

"You have a point there.", GD Will said.

"Which is why I wish to invite you to join the council, Vallon.", Mekka said. "Your wisdom can be of great use to us."

"It would be an honor.", Vallon said with a smile. "And I believe we should get started on rebuilding our cities for our people to return to."

"Well, you have the Guardians to help.", Natasha said as she and the rest of G.E.N.I.E stepped forward.

"Need I remind you that you five still have your lessons.", GD Will said as she and GD Angelo stepped forward.

"But we want to help!", Edeline said.

"And as the Guardians, it's our duty to help those in need.", Natasha said proudly.

"Actually my friends, as kind as your offer is, I think it would be best that we do this ourselves.", Mekka said.

"It'll be a way for our people to learn to get along after all that has happened.", Fire explained.

"Not to mention you five needing unlocking your true potential.", Vallon said to Fire, Earth, Water, Energy, and Air. "There are things that the five you can do that you don't know about.", he said before turning to GD Will and GD Angelo. "Which is why I'd like to ask you two to help me teach them what they need to know."

"Sure. No problem.", GD Will said. "We can have the other teachers take over on the days when we're here."

"We can come here every other day.", Angelo said.

"Hey! How come you guys get to come here?", Ehren complained.

"Yeah!", Georgi said.

"Because, as a former Guardian, I know how Hearts work.", GD Will said in a professional manner.

"And I'm her husband.", GD Angelo said. "Plus I know a few things myself. Which will take the pressure off of Will, seeing as she's pregnant."

"And you five have your school work to do.", GD Will said. "Speaking of which, I suggest that you head back to Earth and get started on your homework."

"Aw, man!", Natasha said as she opened a fold for Earth.

"Relax.", GD Angelo said with a grin. "I'll help you with your homework."

"Same here.", GD Will said smiling.

"We'll help, too!", Hay Lin said cheerfully.

"We will?", Irma and Cornelia questioned as they went through the fold.

"Yes. We will.", Angelo said.

"We shall see you soon, my friends.",", GD Angelo said as as the others headed through the fold.

"Indeed, we shall.", Mekka said. "Thank you for all you've done for us."

GD Angelo only nodded before heading through the fold.

"But what made you think that we're the ones that can harness the power of our world's Heart?", Energy asked Vallon.

"It was when you were able to use the the time portal.", Vallon said with a kind smile. "Only those that can harness our world's Heart can do that. That's when I knew."

"Ooooooh.", Fire, Earth, Water, Energy, and Air said.

"So, I guess it's off to rebuilding our homes.", Energy said.

"For now, we rest and get reunited with our families.", Mekka said. "I do believe that we've all earned it. Not to mention do other things."

"What other things?", Earth questioned.

"This.", Mekka said as he walked up to Air and kissed her, surprising her and the others. "I missed you, Air."

"I... I missed you too.", Air said as a smile grew on her face along with a blush.

"Okay. Someone please explain!", Energy said.

"Me and Mekka were together before the war began.", Air explained. "But when it came down to it, I decided to follow Fire for I believed that his way made more sense."

"So in the end, you two were on opposite ends during this war.", Water said getting a sad nod from Air.

"Mekka. Air. I'm sorry.", Fire said. "I'm sorry that this war seperated not only you two, but all families and friends around our world."

"That's in the past, Fire.", Vallon said. "Yes, there may be some that resent you for it. But in time, all will be well."

"Well, since we're revealing hidden feelings and all...", Water said before he turned to Energy and kissed her.

"Didn't see that coming!", Fire said.

"Nor did I.", Vallon said.

Once he ended the kiss, Water looked at Energy seeing her smile at him. But then...

*SMACK!*

"Now that I saw coming!", Air said after seeing Energy slap Water.

"As have I.", Mekka said.

Water was shock by the slap Energy gave him as he looked at her. But then Energy grabbed Water by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Once again, this shocked the others. But it was what she did after she ended the kiss.

"What took you so long?", she said with a smile.

"Well, you know me.", Water said with a smile. "Better late then never.", he said getting a small laugh out of Energy before they kissed each other.

"Well, that was just plain weird.", Earth said.

"Maybe so.", Fire said. "But for once, I'm taking Water's lead.", he said befoe he took Earth into a kiss that she returned.

"I do believe that we have some lost time to make up for.", Air said as she wrapped her arms around Mekka's neck smiling.

"That we do.", Mekka said as he wrapped his arms around Air's waist before they shared a loving kiss.

Seeing this made the warriors on both sides cheer before they all wet to find family, friends, and beloveds they've been seperated from during the war.

"Looks like it's a new beginning for all of us.", Vallon said as with a grin as he walked off to find his friends. "In more ways than one."

A few days past, and W.I.T.C.H. and their boyfriends had packed their things and, after a sad goodbye with little Jacob, were in Kandrakar and ready to go back to their timeline.

"Well, it's been fun.", Matt said with a grin.

"Are you kidding? It was awsome!", Georgi said with a beaming smile.

"Totally spacious!", Hay Lin added with a beaming smile of her own.

"That's one way of putting it.", Natasha said with a grin.

"Boy does this take me back.", GD Will said with a smile.

Taranee then saw a lone tear running down GD Will's face.

"Yeah now!", Taranee said as she walked up to her and wiped the tear away. "No tears now.", she said smiling. "We may be leaving, but you have the memories of your friends in your heart."

"And I'll never forget them.", GD Will said before she gave Taranee a hug. "But thank you for coming. It means a lot."

Taranee then returned the hug, knowing how much it meant to GD Will. Just then Hay Lin, Irma, and Cornelia joined in making it a group hug. Then without warning, Cornelia and Irma pulled Ourbe into the group hug. Seeing this made GD Angelo happy for his wife. As well as himself. For they now knew that there was a timeline in where they all were alive and well.

"Don't tell me you're going to get all teary eyed, too.", Angelo said to GD Angelo as he saw a tear run down his face,

"Nah.", GD Angelo said as he wiped the tear away. "I'm just glad that my Will is happy. Plus, I'm glad to know that there's a world where you all alive and happy."

"That makes sense.", Angelo said as the girls ended their group hug.

"Thanks.", GD Angelo said.

"And now you better brace yourself.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"For what?", GD Angelo questioned before he suddenly felt a strong set of arms wrap around him from his right side.

He looked down to see a familiar set of pigtails.

"I'll miss you too, Hay Lin.", GD Angelo said as he wrapped his right arm around Hay Lin.

Soon Taranee, Will, Cornelia, and Irma joined getting GD Angelo in a group hug.

"Alright, alright, alright!",GD Angelo laughed. "I'll miss you all! Now let me go!"

"No!", Irma laughed. "You'll take this group hug and like it, mister!"

"So shut up and let us have our moment!", Cornelia laughed.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin added making Taranee giggle a little as all five of them held onto GD Angelo.

"Or we'll make it last longer!", Will said with a laugh along with the other girls.

Hearing all of that brought back what happened when he and GD Will were facing Jagas and their Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma came to help them along with Matt, Elyon, and Caleb. Remembering that brought a tear to him as he accepted the group hug as well as working his arms around them as best he could and hugged them back.

"While they're doing that, I say we say our goodbyes.", Matt said as he and the guys turned to G.E.N.I.E. "It's been fun girls.", he said with a smile.

"Yeah.", Peter said smiling. "This is one adventure I won't be forgetting."

"Us neither.", Edeline said with a smile.

"It was so totally cool!", Ehren said.

"Dang right it was!", Eric said. "I don't think we'll have one like it again."

"Unless by some weird twist of fate, we're forced to meet again.", Ilana said with a smile.

"Who knows.", Stephen said. "Maybe you all may have to come and help us out."

"You never know.", Natasha said as they all shook hands. "It would be pretty cool."

"Yeah!", Georgi said smiling. "It's not everyday you get to fight along side a team of Guardians, and their allies, of the past."

"Or of the future.", Angelo said. "And it's good to know that the Known World are in good hands.", he said with a smile making G.E.N.I.E. smile.

"We couldn't agree more.", came Will's voice getting their attention.

G.E.N.I.E. looked to see W.I.T.C.H. walking towards them smiling. Soon they each were face to face with their elemental counterpart smiling at each other. No words were said as they did a group hug. After their group hug, the Oracle known as Yan Lin began to make the portal W.I.T.C.H. and their boyfriends needed to return to their timeline.

"Angelo. Will. Listen.", GD Angelo said as he and GD Will pulled Angelo and Will aside. "I know that deep down, the both of you are questioning who you're supposed to be with."

"Are you to be with Matt or Angelo.", GD Will said.

"And are you to be with Taranee or Will.", GD Angelo said.

Will and Angelo looked from each other to Matt and Taranee. Neither said a word as they didn't know what to say.

"Well here's the deal.", GD Will said. "The future isn't written in stone. No one knows who they'll be with. That's the thing about love. You may end up with the one you're with. Or you could end up with someone else. Love can be a funny thing sometimes."

"But always know that in the end, your heart will lead you to the one you love.", GD Angelo said as he and GD Will held hands. "For me, it was Will that I fell in love with. For you two, it may be the ones you're with now."

"Only time will tell.", GD Will said with a smile.

"That's a lot to think about.", Will said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "A whole lot."

"Well, you have time.", GD Angelo said with a smile as they went back to join the others. "But don't take to much time."

"Or your chance will pass you by.", GD Will said as they joined up with the others just as Yan Lin had opened the portal.

"Words can't express how much you've done for us.", Yan Lin said. "Thank you for all you have done for us."

"No problem!", Will said. "Happy to of helped."

"Farwell!", Yan Lin said. "And may the good Lord watch over all of you."

With smiles and nods, the ten teens went through the portal back to their own timeline.

"I'm going to miss them.", Ehren said as the portal closed.

"Yeah.", Georgi said. "It was fun having them around."

"It was, wasn't it?", GD Angelo questioned.

"Yeah. It was.", Edeline said with a small smile. "And their boyfriends were kind of cute."

"Oh brother!", Ilana said getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Well right now, we have to get back to Earth for we have new student coming.", GD Will said.

"Really?", Natasha questioned. "How many?"

"Just two.", GD Angelo said as Natasha opened a fold for Earth. "But they are special students."

"Oh joy.", Ehren said with the circling of her right index finger. "They must be a couple of rich kids."

"You can say that.", GD Will said with a giggle while looking at GD Angelo who simply rolled his eyes with a grin.

Once G.E.I.N.E., GD Will, GD Angelo, and Orube were through the fold, it closed behind them, leaving Yan Lin alone in the Main Hall as she head towards the garden area.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same.", she said with a giggle.

**A/N: Well folks! The war is over and peace has been restored! Now the rebuilding can begin! And after a happy yet sad goodbye, W.I.T.C.H. and the guys have left for home. Find out what happens in next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	19. Reunion Of Friends & A Talk Of The Heart

**Chapter 19:**

Once they were back on Earth, G.E.I.N.E., GD Will, GD Angelo, and Orube made their way to the mansion where they saw a taxi drive off.

"Looks like our two newest students are here.", GD Will said as they headed inside the school.

"So, what are they like?", Ilana asked.

"Why don't you ask Natasha.", GD Angelo said with a smirk. "She knows them both."

"Say what?", Ehren questioned.

"How do I know them?", Natasha questioned as they walked into the lounge.

"See for yourself.", GD Angelo said.

"Hey, Angelo! Hey, Will! Hey, Natasha!", came two voices that Natasha knew all to well.

Natasha looked to see two African-American teens standing in the lounge with some suitcases around them. One was a boy while the other a girl. They were twins. They both had brown eyes and black hair. The girl's hair went down to the small of her back, while the boy's hair was in dreads that went down to his shoulders. The boy was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with white sneakers, while the girl was dressed in a red shirt with a yellow skirt and red shoes.

"Terry? Kerry?", Natasha questioned as her eyes watered up.

"In the flesh!", Kerry said as she ran up to Natasha and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you!"

"Same here!", Natasha said as she returned the hug. "But why are you and Terry here?"

"Um, duh!", Kerry said as they pulled away from each other. "What other reason would we be here? We're Guardian Desendents!"

"Really?", Natasha questioned.

"Yeah!", Terry said as he walked up to Natasha. "We've been Guardian Desendents for a while now."

"Say what?", Natasha questioned.

"Yeah, they have.", GD Angelo said. "We just couldn't take them in until we had the room."

"But that didn't stop us from training with our powers.", Kerry said.

"Yeah!", Terry said. "We have great control of our powers!"

"We'll see.", GD Will said. "Just be glad that we've had more rooms built on to the place."

"I know I am!", Kerry said smiling. "So, any cute guys around here?", she asked Natasha.

"Yeah.", Natasha said as she walked up to Terry. "I'm looking at one now. I missed you, Terry."

"I missed you too, Tasha.", Terry said before they shared a loving kiss.

"Awwwww!", the rest of G.E.N.I.E. said feeling happy for Natasha.

"Oh brother.", Kerry said while rolling her eyes smiling. "Some things never change."

GD Angelo, GD Will, and Orube laughed knowing that things were going to be interesting from now on.

Meanwhile back in the timeline of W.I.T.C.H. along with their boyfriends had just arrived in their Kandrakar to see their past selves.

"What the heck?", Past Stephen questioned. "What gives?"

"I think it's us.", Past Cornelia said.

"They are you after you finished your mission.", Yan Lin said.

"So, they're us from the future.", Past Eric said as the portal they came out from closed.

"You'd be correct.", Peter said.

"And trust me when I say you guys are in for some surprises.", Cornelia said.

"Good or bad?", Past Irma asked.

"A little bit of both.", Irma said. "And two of you are in for a major shock!"

"Irma!", Taranee said. "Don't ruin it for them!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "You could mess with the timeline!"

"I won't. I won't.", Irma said holding her hands up in defence.

"Now I really want to get going!", Past Angelo said. "Any advice?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Don't freak out to much at what you discover."

"We see something major, huh?", Past Angelo asked.

"Trust me, man, you have to see it for yourself.", Will said with a grin.

"Okay. I'm ready to get going.", Past Will said.

"Very well.", Yan Lin saisd a she opened a yellow portal of her own. "This will take you to the Kandrakar of Fire and his allies timeline. Good luck to you all."

"We'll be okay, Grandma!", Past Hay Lin said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Be safe, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she return the hug.

Past Hay Lin then followed the others through the portal. Once they were all through the portal, Yan Lin closed it behind them.

"So, how was your adventure?", Yan Lin asked the other teens as she handed Will the Heart.

"It was... something we'll never forget.", Irma said.

"Yeah.", Will said as she and Angelo headed towards the doors of the chamber together.

"I take it they were the most effected by all of this.", Kandor figured.

"Yeah.", Matt said sadly as he watched Will and Angelo walk out of the chamber, leaving the others worried about them.

"I just hope that they'll be okay.", Taranee said.

"Give them time.", Yan Lin said. "They will be okay."

They all changed back to normal then left Kandrakar and headed to their homes to get some rest after all they've been through. As for Will and Angelo, they decided to find a place to talk. Soon they were walking around Heatherfield Park where they knew they could get some peace. Which is just what they needed right now.

"I like coming here to clear my head sometimes.", Will said as she and Angelo were laying under a tree with their hands behind their heads. "It can be real peaceful sometimes."

"Like now.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Yeah.", Will said with a small smile. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"About what?", Angelo asked. "About us being in a world where we're married with a son and living a pretty good life?"

"That. And what they told us before we came back here.", Will said.

"What's there to talk about?", Angelo questioned. "Their timeline is a result of what happened when Jagas made you drink that postion."

"And if you and I didn't have a vision of what they went through, then we wouldn't be where we are now.", Will said.

"You make a good point there.", Angelo said.

"And then there's what they told us.", Will said.

"That nothing is written in stone?", Angelo questioned. "Well, they're right. No one knows what's going to happen in the future. Except the good Lord that is."

"Of course.", Will said. "But when they told us this, I've been thinking. Yes. I'm happy with Matt. And you're happy with Taranee."

"Of course.", Angelo said.

"But when it comes to you and me, we... We never had the relationship we could of had.", Will said. "Did we?"

"Nope.", Angelo said. "But it couldn't be helped."

"Could it?", Will questioned. "I mean, the reason we ended what we had was because we thought we couldn't handle a long distance relationship."

"We were young, Will. You were twelve and I was thirteen.", Angelo said. "We were afraid that if we did try a long distance relatinship, we might end up meeting someone and then have to break up then."

"Which may of ended up hurting us both in the end. I know. I know.", Will said. "But what if we did try our hands at a long distance relatinship? Would we of still ended up being together when you moved here, with Uncle John?"

"Good question.", Angelo said. "To bad we'll never know."

"True.", Will said as she sat up. "But what's to stop me from leaving Matt and try and get back with you?"

"Let's me think about that.", Angelo said with a playful smirk. "Maybe it's the fact that you two care about each other."

"Do we?", Will questioned getting an odd look from Angelo. "I mean, when it comes to Matt, I just recently found out that he's really an emissary of Kandrakar and one of it's most important liaisons with me and the girls from the beginninig. Even after I told him about me being a Guardian, he didn't tell who he really was! He says he loves me, but how do I know if he's just saying that so I won't quit being the Keeper of the Heart?", she questioned as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Okay, one, I did not know that about Matt!", Angelo said in surprise. "Two, when it comes to him loving you, that's something you have to find out for yourself."

"I know.", Will said as a tear ran down her face.

"But I will say this.", Angelo said getting her attention. "Before me and Taranee got together, I used to think of what would happen if you and Matt broke up and the two of us got back together.", he said with a small smile. "But now, I'm happy with Taranee."

"So, what's to stop us from breaking up with the ones we're with and getting with each other again?", Will said as she put herself in a position in which she was holding herself up over Angelo with her hands and knees looking down at him. "What's to stop me from kissing you right now and not care about who finds out?", she asked as her eyes began to water.

Seeing Will like this hurt Angelo. He remembers times where she had this look of sadness on her face, back in Fadden Hills when some kids would pick on her or when she'd overhear some of them talk about her behind her back. Seeing this, Angelo reached up with his right hand and cupped the side of Will's face making her smile a little.

"What's to stop me from kising you?", Angelo questioned. "We could get together right now and forget about what the others would think. But the both of us know that if we were to kiss one of at least three things would happen."

"We'd feel guilty and tell Matt and Taranee, knowing they'd be mad at us.", Will said sadly still keeping her position over Angelo. "Or after the kiss we'd feel guilty and decided to keep it between us and tell no one."

"Or we'd break up with them and get together knowing that the others would either be mad at us and quite possibly hating us.", Angelo said as he caressed the side of Will's face. "But we won't do anything because we care about the ones we're with. So in the end, it's all about choice. And in the end, that's what defines who we are.", he said as he sat up.

Will then hugged Angelo and cried as she let the tears flow. Angelo simply held Will close, giving her the comfort she needed at that moment and time.

"You'll be okay, Will.", Angelo said as he let his own tears flow. "We both will be okay.", he said as he knew that in the end, they'd be okay.

About twenty minutes later, Will and Angelo were still sitting under the tree in the park talking.

"I care for Matt. I really do.", Will said. "But I know he's keeping things from me. I mean every once in a while, Kandor calls him Captian. What was he the captian of? A ship? An army? What? He refuses to tell me! Yet he knows everything about me and the girls through his connections in Kandrakar! It's not far! He keeps telling me that he wants an equal relationship, but he's the one keeping secrets now!"

"It does make you think.", Angelo said. "But the main question is do you love the guy enough to stay with him and hope that he'll open up enough to tell you about his life with Kandrakar one day."

"I hope I do.", Will said. "I really hope I do."

"Hope can be a powerful thing, Will.", Angelo said as he stood up and stretched his arms. "And in the end, that's all we can do. But know this. No matter what happens between you and Matt, I'll be there for you."

Will looked up to see Angelo offering his hand to her smiling. Smiling, she took his hand allowing him to help her to her feet.

"You going to be okay?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Will replied with a small smile. "I'll be okay."

"Good!", Angelo said as they walked out of the park. "Cause I'm hungry!", he said getting a laugh out of Will. "I say we hit the "Taco Hut" and get the Mad Mexi Meal. My treat!"

"Well since you put it that way, I'm in!", Will said as they walked down the sidewalk.

As they walked down the sidewalk, the two friends knew that through good or bad times, they'd be there for each other.

**A/N: Well, our heroes are back and Will and Angelo have sorted out what ever problems they've had. And Natasha is reuinted with two people from her past. Things are looking up for them. But now, Will has to confront Matt about the trust they have with each other. That should be interesting!**

**Please review.**


	20. The Baby Is Born & Talks Of The Heart 2

**A/N: Seeing as they're in their seperate timelines now, I don't need to name the Will and Angelo of the G.E.N.I.E. timeline GD Will and GD Angelo anymore. They'll just be named Will and Angelo again.**

**Chapter 20:**

Eight months later, in the timeline of G.E.N.I.E., things have gone great for Erutana. With everyone working together, the cities and towns were rebuilt in no time and are full of life again. The battleships were repaired and fourty percent of them were decomissioned and turned back into cargo and cruise ships. Once all was well again, the planet's council which consisted of Mekka, Fire, Vallon, and four other of Erutana's best and brightest, decided it was time to celebrate their new formed peace.

G.E.N.I.E. along with Will, Angelo, and Orube were invited to the celebration as honored guest. Will and Angelo brought their son Jacob who was more than excited to go. Kerry and Terry were aloud to come seeing as for the last few months, they've been going along on a few of Guardian's adventures much to the girls' request due to how well, they've all gotten along and the fact that Terry and Kerry were told about Kandrakar and the Guardians when they were thriteen by their Great Uncle John. He just didn't tell them who the present Guardians were. As for the celebration, it went off with a bang! Everywhere you looked you could see that the people were truly happy to be alive and well. From the young to the old, there was happiness. Erutana was truly at peace again.

Now as for Will and Angelo, let's go ahead about a month later, in Fadden Hills Hospital, where one Will Vanders is in labor with her husband, Angelo Vanders at her side. In the Waiting Room is their son Jacob who is with his grandparents, Dean and Susan Collins along with their son William. Also there are John Vanders and his grand niece Kerry and grand nephew Terry. Also there is Orube, who was near the phone at the ready so she'll be ready to call Tara Roberts at the mansion to inform her and everyone there when the baby is born.

"Is Mommy going to be okay Grandma?", Jacob asked Susan.

"She'll be okay, Sweetie.", Susan said with a smile before she along with everyone else heard Will scream from within the Delivery Room. "She's just giving birth to your new sister."

"But why does it hurt her so much?", Jacob asked fearing for her mother as his eyes began to water.

"Well Kiddo, it's just one of those things that can't be helped.", John said.

"Did it hurt Mommy when I was born?", Jacob asked.

"I'm afraid it did, but it was a pain your mother was happy to have.", John said with a smile which made Jacob smile a little.

Suddenly, everyone heard what was the loudest scream they heard coming from the Delivery Room. Hearing it, Susan smiled.

"Why are you smiling, dear?", Dean asked his wife.

"Because it's over.", Susan said smiling. "We have a grand-daughter!", she said making Dean smile as well.

Just then, they all heard the sound of crying. Once they heard the crying they all knew that the baby was born. A few minutes later, Angelo came out smiling, while breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well?", John questioned.

"Will's okay.", Angelo said getting some sighs of relief from everyone. "But the doctor says that she'll need her rest. So, you all will have to make your visits short and in small groups. So, parents, little brother, and uncle first. Then niece, nephew, and honorary sister.", Angelo said putting a small smile on Orube's face.

"What about me?", Jacob questioned.

"You, little man, get to stay until it's time to leave with Uncle John.", Angelo said as he took his son's hand. "Let's go see your little sister.", he said making Jacob smile.

Seeing them all go to the room Will was in, Orube, who was sitting in the Wait Room with Kerry and Terry, picked up the Waiting Room phone and called Tara to give the good news. Meanwhile, Will was sitting up in her bed holding her baby girl. She couldn't help but smile as she held her daughter.

"Welcome to the world, little one.", Will said smiling as a tear of joy or two ran down her face.

Just then, Angelo came walking into the room with Jacob, her parents and little brother. She gave them a smile as they got closer to the bed.

"Hey guys.", Will said as she handed the baby over to Angelo after he sat Jacob on the bed.

"Hello, Sweetie.", Susan said as she hugged her daughter.

"How you holding up?", John asked.

"You all heard the screaming, right?", Will asked with a grin.

"Boy did we!", Dean said with a grin getting a small laugh out of Will.

"Not to mention some of the things you were saying.", William said. "Sis! You were putting some sailors to same!", he said making his sister blush a bit.

"Mommy? What's a crazy son-of-a-bi...", Jacob almost said before Will quickly took her son into a hug and placed her right hand over his mouth while the others gasped.

"Honey? Mommy was in a lot of pain when she said some of the things she said today. And I mean A LOT of pain! You are to never say any of the things I yelled today, while I was in that pain.", Will said as she slowly removed her hand from his mouth. "Okay?"

"Okay!", Jacob said with a smile making Will and Angelo smile. "Can I see my sister now?"

"Sure thing, son.", Angelo said as he handed his daughter to Will.

"Here she is.", Will said as Jacob got a good look at his little sister. "Taranee, this is your big brother, Jacob.

As he looked at her, a smile grew on his face.

"Hello, Taranee.", Jacob said with a smile as Angelo took a picture of their daughter with his cell phone.

"And now to send this to them.", Angelo said as he pushed a few more buttons and sent a text to a certian family.

_In the Cooks' home, in the city of Heatherfield..._

Theresa and Lione Cook were sitting in their home watching TV when Theresa's cell phone rang. She picked it up from the coffee table it was on and saw that it was a text message with a picture from one Angelo Vanders.

"Lione! I think this is it!", she said with a smile as she answered the text.

Both Cooks smiled as they saw the picture of Will holding her baby girl. They smiled even more when they read the text.

-I'd like you to meet one TARANEE ABIGAIL VANDERS! Please come see her when you have the time. We'll be having our Family and Friends Cookout in two weeks and Jacob is looking forward to seeing you again. We all are. Love the Vanders Family!-

"Looks like we have plans in two weeks.", Lione said getting a happy laugh out of Theresa. "We better send this to Peter."

"I almost forgot!", Theresa said as she saved the text and picture.

She then sent the picture to her son, hoping he wasn't to busy to receive it. She then sent a text to Angelo. Now somewhere in New York, one Peter Cook had just finished playing a basketball game, which he and his team won. He had just taken a shower and was at his locker getting dress, when his cell phone rang. He answered the text and smiled at the picture.

"Welcome to the world, Taranee.", Peter said. "Hope you have as good a life as my sister did."

Back in Fadden Hills Hospital, Angelo had just gotten text from Theresa Cook.

-Looking forward to seeing you all in two weeks. And thank you. Thank you so much! The Cooks!-

Angelo smiled at the text. As well as Will when he showed it to her. It was just them and little Taranee in the room. Everyone else had came and saw the baby. Orube even told them about how everyone, at the mansion, was celebrating the birth of Taranee. G.E.N.I.E. even said they were going to make a cake for them, when they came back home. But right now, Angelo was holding his daughter smiling.

"I know you've heard this already, but welcome to the world, Taranee Abigail Vanders.", he said as he gently placed her in her little bed, that was sitting next to Will's bed. "May you have the strenght of your mother."

"As well as your namesake.", Will said smiling. "I wonder if they're seeing all of this."

"I know they are.", Angelo said as smiling knowing that Will was talking about their lost friends. "And ten to one, Taranee is flashing a beaming smile.", he said getting a small laugh out of Will before she laid down in her bed.

"Well, I'm getting some sleep.", Will said with a yawn.

"Well, you've earned it.", Angelo said as he sat in the recliner chair that was near Will's bed. "You've most certainly earned it."

Within no time, Will was fast asleep. Soon after, Angelo fell asleep as well. Elsewhere, in Kandrakar, Yan Lin smiled as she was looking into the Viewing Pool at all that happened. With a smile on her face, she waved her hand over the pool, making it clear again as she headed to her quarters.

"Be happy you two.", Yan Lin said talking about Will and Angelo. "You've truly earned it."

Now back in the timeline of W.I.T.C.H., two days after her talk with Angelo in the park Will had decided to talk to Matt about what she and Angelo talked about when it came to him and the things he did in Kandrakar that he kept to himself. Or mainly about how she felt about him not telling her about the things he did in Kandrakar. They were sitting in the corner of a diner having Lunch together and had just eaten their meal.

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Matt asked.

"Us.", Will said. "Ever since I've found out about who you really were and that you've been living this whole other life, you refuse to tell me about it."

"It's my life, Will.", Matt said with a serious look. "I chose who I tell about it."

"That's not fair!", Will said with a clinched fist. "When you found out about me, I told you everything abuot the things I did as a Guardian.", she said low enough so that only he would hear. But then again, you already knew about what me and the girls, didn't you?"

"Yes. But then again I never made you tell me about your life as a Guardian.", he said. "Now did I?"

"No.", Will said. "But at least I trusted you enough to tell you everything. To bad you don't trust me, after all we've been through.", she said as she took some money out and put it on the table. "That's my part of bill.", she said as she got up from the table and was about to leave the diner. "But you know what the funny thing about all of this is? I still love you, Matt. So, I'm willing to wait and hope that you'll open up enough to tell you about you life with Kandrakar, on day.", she said surprising him. "How long I'm willing to wait, I don't know. You keep telling me that you want an equal relationship, but you're the one keeping secrets now. Think about that, Matt.", she said as she headed out of the diner leaving Matt a bit dumbfounded as he sat there in the diner.

As for Will, she headed home with a smile on her face. She loves Matt. She really does. But a girl can only take so much before she reaches her limits. But for now, she's willing to wait. For now. Elsewhere, Angelo is with Taranee at the boardwalk. They're both enjoying their time together after all they've been through. But Angelo knows that deep down, Taranee wants to know about what he and Will talked about.

"So, do you want to know?", he asked Taranee getting her attention.

"Know what?", Taranee questioned.

"About what me and Will talked about two days ago.", he replied with a smile.

"Well, I do but I'm willing to wait a while.", she said with a small smile.

"Well I'll tell you what we talked about.", Angelo said.

"I can wait.", Taranee said.

"I know.", Angelo said. "But I feel like telling you now.", he said making her smile a bit more.

"So, what did you talk about?", Taranee asked.

"About how nothing is written in stone and that just because things went the way they did in the other timeline, doesn't mean that it'll be the same here.", Angelo explained. "Even though it was very... interesting.", he said with a small smile.

"Oh.", Taranee said wondering if Angelo was having second thoughts about their relationship.

Suddenly, she felt Angelo take her hand. She then looked at Angelo to see her smiling at her.

"And I know this. I'm with you, Taranee Cook.", he said with a smile. "And I'm happy. You make me happy. And it'll take a lot for me to leave you, woman!", he said making her laugh a little. "So, no worries. Okay?"

"Okay.", Taranee said as they shared a loving hug.

As they ended their hug, they looked into each others eyes smiling before they shared a kiss filled with all the feelings they had for each other. They then headed off the boardwalk holding hands, happy that their relationship was just as strong as ever.

"So, you want to come over my place for a bit?", Angelo asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "You'll get to meet my Aunt Carol and Uncle Hank from Great Britian. A well as their kids, Kerry and Terry. They're visiting for a week. They should be at my place by now."

"Sure.", Taranee said with a smile as they made their way to Angelo's apartment building home.

About a half an hour later, they had arrived at Angelo's place where Angelo's Uncle John was talking with an African-American man and woman. The woman had brown eyes with black hair that was in a long ponytail that went down to the middle of her back while the man had brown eyes with his hair closely shaved. Also there was Will and her family.

"Hey, Aunt Carol! Hey, Uncle Hank!", Angelo said as he walked up to them.

"Angelo!", Carol said as she hugged her nephew. "It's good to see you!"

"Same here, Aunt Carol!", Angelo said as he returned the hug.

"How you doing, Angelo?", Hank asked as they shook hands.

"I'm doing pretty good.", Angelo said.

"And who is this?", Hank asked as he spotted Taranee.

"Uncle Hank. Aunt Carol. This is Taranee. Taranee. This is Aunt Carol and Uncle Hank.", Angelo said introducing his aunt and uncle to Taranee.

"Hello.", Taranee said as she shook Hank and Carol's hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise.", Carol said with a kind smile.

"So, you're the girl Angelo wrote us about.", Hank said with a kind smile. "And I can see that you make him happy."

"T-Thank you.", Taranee said with a slight blush.

"So, when did you all get here?", Angelo asked.

"About an hour and a half ago.", Carol said.

"Once they got here, I went and called Susie and had her come over with her family.", John added.

"I told you never to call me that!", Susan said looking at John sternly.

"My bad!", John said with a grin.

"Who does that remind you of?", Taranee asked Angelo and Will with a grin.

Thinking of Cornelia, Will and Angelo couldn't help but giggle along with Taranee.

"What so funny?", Susan asked the two.

"Oh nothiing!", Will said with a smile as Taranee sat next to her.

"So, where are Terry and Kerry?", Angelo asked.

"They should be sleeping.", Hank said. "It was a bit of a ride here from the airport."

"Angelo!", came two voices that Angelo knew very well.

Angelo turned around only be tackled by a pair of African-American twin children. One was a boy and the other a girl. Both had brown eyes and black hair. The girl's hair went down to the small of her back, while the boy's hair was in dreads that went down to his shoulders. The boy was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt with white sneakers, while the girl was dressed in a pink shirt with a yellow skirt and white shoes. Both children were sitting on their knees as they looked down at Angelo smiling as he was looking up at them.

"Why am I not surprised by this?", Angelo questioned with a grin getting a laugh out of the others.

"Kerry! Terry! Now you know better!", Carol said in a scolding tone while hiding her grin.

"It's okay, Aunt Carol.", Angelo said as he sat up. "They wouldn't be Terry and Kerry if they didn't do what they do. Right guys?"

"Right!", they both said smiling.

Just then, everyone saw a little girl come into the Living Room. She was Latino, with brown eyes and black hair that went down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a purple shirt and white shorts with white shoes.

"And who is this?", Susan asked.

"That's right.", Carol said. "The kids were napping before you came over. Everyone, this is Natasha. Her parents, moved to Great Britian around the same time we did."

"She's our best friend!", Terry said as he and Kerry walked up to Natasha.

"And her parents aloud her to come with us.", Hank said with a grin.

"H-Hello.", Natasha said nervously with a small wave.

"Hello.", everyone said.

Seeing Natasha got Will, Taranee, and Angelo looking at each other thinking one thing.

'You guy two don't think...?', Taranee questioned telepathiclly.

'Maybe.', Will said.

'I think so.', Angelo said. 'The other Natasha did say she knew Terry and Kerry. So, it must be the same here.'

Angelo then saw that Natasha was looking a bit nervous. He then got up and walked over to her.

"Hello, Natasha.", he said as he knelt down to her. "I'm Angelo. And over there is Taranee, Will, Mr. and Ms. Collins and William."

"It's okay, Tasha.", Terry said as he held her hand.

"Yeah.", Kerry said. "No one is going to pick on you here."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Well, some kids at the school they go to pick on Natasha.", Carol said. "Terry and Kerry are two of the few kids that are nice to her."

"I see.", John said. "Poor kid."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Natasha.", Angelo said with a smile. "You're amoung friends here. Okay?"

"Okay.", Natasha said with a smile.

'Wait until we tell the others.', Will said to Taranee telepathiclly.

'They're going to freak!', Taranee said with a grin.

'Then let's go tell them.', Angelo said with a grin.

"I'm up for some ice cream.", Angelo said standing up.

"Us too!", Kerry, Terry, and Natasha said.

"Mind if we take the kids with us?", Angelo asked.

"I don't see why not.", Hank said with a smile.

"Woo-Hoo!", the kids cheered.

"Then let's go!", Angelo said as he Taranee and Will left with the kids.

Once outside, they headed for the ice cream shop. As they were making their way there, Taranee sent out a telepathic call to the others and told them to meet them at the ice cream shop. She along with Angelo and Will couldn't help but smile thinking about how things have turned out in the last few weeks. From getting new powers to going to another timeline and now, meeting the Natasha of their timeline. It felt a bit weird at first, but now they knew one thing.

That the future was looking pretty bright.

**A/N: Well, isn't this all nice. GD Will and GD Angelo had their baby. Will confronts Matt about keeping certian things from her. Taranee and Angelo's relationship is stronger, and now they meet the Natasha of their timeline. All that's left now is the Epilogue. And it's a dosy!**

**Please review.**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_Ten years later..._

_Will's POV_

Ten years have past and a lot has happened. First off, a few weeks after my little talk with Matt, he finally decided to tell me about his life with Kandrakar. And boy was it a life. I learned where he learned to fight and how he became a captain. It was something else! But the important thing is he finally trusted me enough to tell me about it all. Which made our relationship stronger. Now after those of us who were in high school graduated, we all decided to take a road trip. Peter and Taranee suggested we end it in New York so we could see the Statue of Liberty, which we all agreed on. It was a fun trip! And a great way to end W.I.T.C.H.'s time as Guardians. It felt weird to surrender the Heart, but it was for the best seeing as there wasn't any major threats to fight anymore. After some amazing adventures before and after the guys found out and joined us in on them, it was time to live normal lives. On the plus side, we all got to keep our Legend Powers. Which meant that if needed, the Oracle could call on us to help stop any minor threats to the Known Worlds. Which wasn't much, mind you.

Now as for our normal lives, there was college. Hay Lin and Eric ended up going to a school in New York along with Peter, while Angelo and Corny went to a college in L.A. Taranee went to Brown and Stephen went to a technical college. Matt went to a college in Miami and Irma and I went to a college in Texas. I continued swimming, Cornelia continued figure skating, Taranee continued her dancing, and Angelo contiuned with martial arts. But the greatest thing to happen to us was when we got to play in the Olympics! Well, Cornelia got to play in the Winter Olympics while Angelo, Peter, and I got to play in the Summer Olympics. Cornelia got a silver medal in figure skating during her first time, while I got a bronze medal for the 200 meter freestyle and silver for the 4 200 meter freestyle relay and Angelo got a sliver in Judo. And Peter and his team got the gold in basketball. All in all, we each did pretty good our first time around.

Did I also mention that we all got married! At different times mind you. First, it was Hay Lin and Eric, followed by Cornelia and Peter. Then, Irma and Stephen. Soon after them Taranee and Angelo got married, where I was Angelo's Best Man. Or should I say, Best Woman. And finally, me and Matt got married! And Angelo was my Maid of Honor. Or should I say Man of Honor. I know it sounds weird, but it was something we promised each other when we were kids. Plus it'll make for a great story to tell our future kids.

Now as for what me and the others have done with our lives, Irma has a famous radio show that she broadcast from Heatherfield. And Stephen owns his own tech shop in Heatherfield, which is doing very good. Peter, of course, is in the pros playing well. He even got a shoe named after him. He and Cornelia live in New York. As for Corny, not only is she a famous figure skater, but she's an actress and a model. She even models, Hay Lin's fashions. Hay Lin's fashion line has become world wide! And her artwork is just as famous! And she still manages to keep the Silver Dragon running. Mainly because she lives in Heatherfield with Eric. Speaking of which, Eric has become a astronomer like his grandfather. Not to mention a better saxaphone player. From what Hay Lin tells us, he sometimes plays at the local jazz club in Heatherfield. Taranee has became a famous dancer. All that training at Jensen's paid off big time! We've seen all of her performances! Teleporting has it's perks. She even has a teaching degree! Which we all seen coming. She and Angelo, like me and Matt, live in Fadden Hills. As for Matt, he and Colbalt Blue have become a pretty famous band! They've toured Eruope and Japan so far. And have plans to tour China! I have to admit that Martin, who married Cynthia from our old soccer team, does a god job as their manager. As for me, I've decided to do what my counterpart did. I've become a writter! Can you believe it? I just took all of the adventuers we've had and wrote books about them. And they've made big bucks! And I've used most of the money to go in with Angelo to do something we've decided to do a long time ago.

Me and Angelo have opened a school for Guardian Desendents, in Fadden Hills of course! Cause thanks to some help from Yan Lin, we found plenty of them. Including our timeline's Tara Roberts! Angelo and I run the place but we have some great teachers heping us. Tara is one of them amoung some older Guardian Desenents that have already mastered their powers. Not to mention Taranee coming to the mansion and tutoring the students as well as helping the fire GDs with their powers. And when they come visit, the others help the students with their powers. Angelo and Taranee have a house next to the mansion while me and Matt have a place next to them.

And guess what? About a year after opening the school, our version of G.E.N.I.E. join the school! Natasha we already knew. It was Georgi, Ehren, Ilana, and Edeline that were new to us. But they'e good kids! And all five of them became great friends. And sure enough, within time, those five girls became the new Guardians. The only ones in the school that know are us and the teachers. Plus Terry and Kerry seeing as they were told about Kandrakar and the Guardians by their parents, who were told by their parents, Kandma and Grandpa Joe. That and the fact that they too are GDs and Terry, Kerry, and Natasha were best friends before coming here, and Terry and Natasha are an item now. Didn't see that coming.

But right now, we're having a reunion of friends cookout and the gangs all here. Kids and all! It's great to see everyone together without there being reporters around to bug us. As for G.E.N.I.E., Kerry, and Terry, they went off to spend time with their families for the Summer like the other students and teachers. Which leave us to enjoy some peace and quite. Well, as much peace and quite you can get with our kids around.

_Normal POV_

"It's been a while since we've been together like this, huh?", Peter questioned as he and Matt were at the grill.

"Yeah.", Matt said as he flipped a burger. "Between concerts and interviews, it feels good to get together like this.", as he saw his five-year-old daughter running up to him. "What is it, Sally?", he said smiling at his daughter.

Sally Olsen, the daughter of Matt and Will Olsen, had brown eyes and brownish-red hair that went down to the back of her neck. She was dressed in a blue swimsuit with a pair of white shorts and green flip-flops.

"Can I go into the pool with the others, Daddy?", Sally asked.

"Well, it's been fourty-five minutes since you had your soda.", Matt said checking his watch. "Go have fun!", he said with a smile.

"Woo-Hoo!", she cheered as she ran towards the large pool. "Come on, Unlce Pete! You have to play, too!"

"Figures.", Peter said with a grin as he headed for the pool. "Be right back man!"

"Take your time!", Matt said with a grin as he attended to the grill while watching the pool. "This should be fun."

Once there, Sally was out of her shorts and flip-flops and jumped into the pool and swam torwards Angelo and his son, Jacob.

"Hey, Kiddo!", Angelo said as he spotted Sally swimming torwars them. "You ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!", Sally said smiling as Angelo helped her onto the pool raft that his son Jacob was on.

Jacob Vanders, son of Angelo and Taranee Vanders was the same as the Jacob they met in the other timeline. He was dressed in a pair of red swim trunks.

"Is every one else ready?", Angelo questioned as he swam to the front of the raft that had a rope attached to it with a harness, that he put on, at the other end.

"Yeah!", Sally and Jacob said as they sat in the raft Angelo was attached to.

"I'm ready!", Eric said as he had his daughter Ming sitting in the raft he was attached to.

"Me, too!", five-year-old Ming said smilng.

Ming Lyndon, daughter of Eric and Hay Lin Lyndon, had black hair and had gray eyes. She was dressed in a red swimsuit with yellow goggles.

"We're ready!", Stephen said as he had his five-year-old daughter, April, in the raft he was attached to. "Right, April?"

"Right!", she said with a smile.

April Roberts, daughter of Stephen and Irma Roberts, had blonde hair and aqua-blue eyes and was dressed in a pink swimsuit.

"Let's do this!", Peter said as he finished getting attached to the raft his five-year-old daughter Gale and four-year-old niece Ellie were sitting in.

Gale Cook, daughter of Peter and Cornelia Cook, had a mixed complexion and had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a purple swimsuit. Ellie Vanders, daughter of Angelo and Taranee Vanders had black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a red swimsuit and yellow baseball cap.

"Go, Daddy!", Gale cheered as she held onto her cousin Ellie so she wouldn't fall into the water.

"Uncle Pete! Uncle Pete!", Ellie cheered.

"My own daughter has turned against me!", Angelo said in a fake hurt tone getting a small laugh out of Ellie. "Where's the love?", he said getting a laugh from the guys.

"Go Dad!", Jacob cheered.

"You can do it, Uncle Angelo!", Sally cheered.

"There's the love!", Angelo said grinning.

"So, who's going to start us off?", Peter questioned.

Eric then turned to see his wife along with the other women laying on lawn chairs near the pool talking.

"I know you ladies are busy chit-chatting, but can one of you give us the go with this race?", he asked.

The women in question were W.I.T.C.H. Will Olsen, Irma Robertson, Taranee Vanders, Cornelia Cook, and Hay Lin Lyndon. They now looked like the way they looked in their last Guardian Forms minus the wings and that Cornelia's hair was down to her waist. Will was wearing a blue bikini and sunglasses, while Irma was wearing a pink swimsuit and sunglasses. Taranee was wearing a yellow bikini and sunglasses while Cornelia was wearing a red bikini and sunglasses. Hay Lin was wearing a green swimsuit and sunglasses. Now with Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were their sons Thomas Olsen, Franky Robertson, Dale Cook, and Danny Lyndon.

Three-year-old Thomas Olsen, son of Matt and Will Olsen, had red hair and brown eyes like his mother. He was wearing green swim trunks. Two-year-old Franky Robertson, son of Stephen and Irma Robertson, was a brunette with blue eyes. He was wearing red swim trunks. Five-year-old Dale Cook, son of Peter and Cornelia Cook and twin brother of Gale Cook, had a mixed complexion with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue swim trunks. And four-year-old Danny Lyndon, son of Eric and Hay Lin Lyndon had black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing purple swim trunks with red goggles. He and Dale were taking a break from swimming.

"Do you boys mind telling them when to go?", Cornelia asked Dale and Danny.

"Okay, Auntie Corny!", the boys said as they got up from their seats, next to their mothers.

"Auntie Corny!", Irma laughed. "Priceless!"

"You just had to get them calling me that!", Cornelia said with Irma with a groan.

"It's a talent.", Irma said smiling.

"Oh and Irma!", Stephen said getting his wife's attention. "No cheating!", he said getting Irma to stick her tongue out at Stephen.

"On your mark!" Dale yelled. "Get set!"

"GO!", both Dale and Danny yelled.

Angelo, Peter, Stephen, and Eric then began to swim to the other end of the pool, while towing the rafts they were attached to that had the kids in them. As the children cheered the guys were swiming. Due to all the working out he did, Peter was in the lead followed by Angelo, then Eric, and finally Stephen. But suddenly, just when Peter was close to the other end, Stephen got there first followed by Eric!

"What the...?", Peter questioned.

"How the heck did they beat us?", Angelo questioned.

"My Mommy cheated!", April yelled pointing to her mother. "She made the water make us go faster!"

"My Mommy cheated, too!", Ming yelled. "I felt the wind suddenly push me and Daddy!"

"Uh-oh!", Matt yelled from where he was grinning.

"Busted!", Will said in a sing-song voice. "Isn't that right, Thomas?", she said as she held her son up. "Yes it is! Yes it is!", she said playfully, getting a laugh from her son.

"Our own daughters have turned on us, Hay-Hay!", Irma said dramaticlly pretending to be shocked.

"I can't believe it!", Hay Lin said in the same way.

"Cheating is bad!", Ellie said.

"It sure is, Ellie!", Angelo said to his daughter. "So what should we do with the bad cheaters, kids?"

"How about when they get cake and ice cream, they get one scoop of ice cream and a small piece of cake?", Gale suggested.

"Little cake! Little cake! Little cake!", Ellie cheered as she rocked herself side to side smiling.

"Little cake! Little cake! Little cake!", the other kids began to cheer with Ellie.

"This is priceless!", Cornelia laughed. "If only I had my digital camcorder running!"

"Looks like we have a winner!", Eric said with a laugh.

"Sure does!", Stephen laughed.

"Then Irma and Hay Lin get a little piece of cake and one scoop of ice cream today!", Peter said getting cheers from the kids.

"Hey!", Irma and Hay Lin yelled. "No fair!"

"Sorry, Mommy.", Danny said as he patted Hay Lin on her shoulder in comfort. "But you and Auntie Irma cheated. And like you say, cheating is wrong."

"You've taught your child well.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Oh, hush you!", Hay Lin said with a pout before she turned to her son. "But you're right, Danny.", she said as she patted his head. "Cheating is wrong. So, I'll take my punishment fair and square.", she said before kissing him on the forehead making him smile.

"Food's ready!", Matt yelled from the picnic tables after setting up the food.

The kids cheered as they along with all those in the pool got out and headed for the picnic tables with the ladies as they got up from their lawn chairs. As the adults sat at the big table, the kids sat at smaller table. Well, except for Thomas and Franky, who sat with their parents. After saying grace everyone began to eat the food that was set before them. Everyone had a good time during the meal. And as decided earlier, Irma and Hay Lin got one scoop of ice cream with a small piece of cake. Which got a laugh out of the others. But of course their husbands shared their cake and ice dream with them which got them a kiss from their wives. When Ming, Danny, and April asked why, their fathers said "You do things for those you love." and left it at that. Later that evening, Angelo and Eric brought out some fireworks and set them of. Everyone gathered together with their families and watched the fireworks go off in wonderful colors in the sky.

**_Will & Matt_**

"I love you.", Will said to Matt with a smile.

"I love you, too. Keeper of my heart.", he said before they shared a loving kiss.

**_Irma & Stephen_**

"I love you.", Stephen said too his wife.

"You'd better! Cause I love you, too!", Irma said as they began to share a loving kiss.

**_Taranee & Angelo_**

"I love you, wife.", Angelo said smiling.

"And I love you, husband.", Taranee said with a giggle before they shared a loving kiss.

**_Cornelia & Peter_**

"Come here you!", Peter said as he wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer to his getting a yelp and a laugh out of her. "I love you."

"I know.", Cornelia said smiling. "And I love you.", she said before they shared a loving kiss.

_**Hay Lin & Eric**_

"You've been a naughty girl today.", Eric joked with a grin.

"And I took my punishment.", Hay Lin said before she giggled.

"I love you.", Eric said.

"I love you, too.", Hay Lin said before they shared a loving kiss.

Everyone then went back to looking at the fireworks with their children. As they were doing this, they all thought back to the grand adventures they had together. There good times and bad times. But throughout it all, they came out of it okay. And for that, they were thankful to the good Lord for it. For when all was said and done, they not only had the power, but the courage, strenght, determination, love for each other, and will power to pull through it all.

_And that my friends is the true power of the five!_

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Well, people! That's that! Our heroes are living good lives and have great families. What more can a person ask for? I hope you enjoyed the story, for I enjoyed writting it. Like I do all my stories. And now I'm off to work on one of my other stories. Peace and out!**

**Please review.**


End file.
